Titanium
by Speedy08
Summary: Korra Jordan is a Colonel, military strategist, and likes to sleep with women. Asami is Future Industries' CEO, inventor, and Korra's best friend. But when the military woman is mortally wounded, Asami is willing to do anything to keep her alive, even fuse her with the Spirit of Raava. Iron Man crossover. Grey's Anatomy. PTSD. Korrasami.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello everyone! So here's our latest story, Titanium! It is BG-13's and mine first KORRASAMI story! It is an Iron Man crossover as long with some Grey's Anatomy in there just for fun and some PTSD. Hope you enjoy it! Read and Review please! Thank BG-13 as always :) _**

* * *

Tonraq watched as his wife organized the volunteers to set up for the Harmonic Convergence Festival. The Southern Tribe Chief always admired how his small wife could get things up and running within moments and without raising her voice. Visitors and tourists would be arriving soon to lay eyes on the Southern Lights as they danced across the sky. His wife had taken care of the preparations ever year since his reign began and they normally went off without a hitch.

The broad-shouldered man waited until she was alone before walking up behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek. Senna smile at his actions and moved so that she could see him.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a meeting?"

"The most recent report hasn't arrived," he replied with a affectionate smile as he stared down at Senna. "So I thought I'd come out here and see how the preparations were going."

"Right on schedule as usual. There were a few hiccups but nothing to worry about," the woman replied with an easy grin. "Everything will be set up and ready for the public by nightfall."

The Chief hummed in response, stealing a kiss. It was the little moments like this that he loved spending with his wife. He admired her patience and devotion, always supporting his decisions when it came to ruling the nation. The only time she'd ever asked him for anything was when their daughter had wanted to enlist in the military. The teen was brash, smart, and proud like her father. And Tonraq knew that she would be an invaluable addition to his ranks.

Despite the young woman's...other interests and activities she had an impeccable military record. She was a brilliant strategist and it didn't take her long to rise through the ranks. Senna had begged him to not let her join but had caved after seeing how happy Korra was to be enlisting and serving her nation. Korra was mostly in charge of all his forces, and answered only to her father. She, of course, had her own platoon which was made up of the best in his militia.

The young woman worried him at times but he also knew she could take care of herself. She was like a walking weapon despite not being able to Bend. His daughter had been trained in all sorts of marital arts since she was a child and then there were the skills she'd learned while in the military. And Tonraq couldn't have been more proud.

"Chief Tonraq!" the messenger called, breaking their peace.

The large bear of a man sighed but straightened himself, saluting the soldier before reading the contents of the letter. He sighed shaking his head. The Kuvira situation was quickly escalating though the other nations had been doing their best to ignore it.

"Is it Korra?" Senna asked. "Is she coming back?"

Tonraq sighed and nodded, hating that he'd have to cut his girl's leave short. "Now she is."

* * *

The Sato heiress smiled as she studied the various Spirits and animals interacting in the field of violet orchids. She had been spending most, if not all, her time in the Republic City Spirit Portal, except when her best friend managed to drag her away to have some sort of fun.

Korra had been in the city for a week and they had gone out a couple of times for a drink or just spent time together at the mansion. The heiress had gone to pick her up at the airport and was, as always, excited to see her friend. She knew Korra was on leave and their time together was limited but they both had activities and interests of their own to pursue.

Ever since the death of the Queen, the Earth Kingdom had fallen into chaos, among other things. Rumors were that Kuvira, the Metalbender that had taken over after the monarch, was indeed trying to rebuild the powerful kingdom at whatever cost. Citizens of different nations had been asked to leave and some did. Those who defied her and stayed were never heard from again.

A somewhat insane inventor, Varrick, a Southern Tribe nobleman, had resided in Zaofu, a city founded by Suyin Beifong. When he realized the growing instability of the nation he decided to flee with his wife and partner, Zhu Li to Republic City. There he had signed a contract to work with Future Industries and together they had built several machines for what he called the 'inevitable' war.

Currently, Asami was studying hummingbird dragonflies to help with an idea that she had come up with earlier in the week. Korra had tagged along, curious about her friend's work. She had sat down in the field and began to sketch, a hobby she'd discovered and taken up doing in what free time she could find. The heiress had asked to see what she was doing and looked over the very detailed sketching of the small, flittering creature. Her mind had immediately started to work on the possibilities and ever since had been studying the way they moved.

She yawned, looking down at her watch to see it was four in the morning. She had stayed up all night, again.

Asami sighed and started to pick up her things, figuring she should at least shower and get a few hours of sleep before heading to her midday meeting with Varrick. Not that he was ever on time.

The heiress looked at her phone, seeing no new messages from her best friend. She sighed and shook her head. The Water Tribe woman was probably having fun in someone's bed as usual.

When Asami arrived home she dropped her bags by the door and tiredly headed upstairs and went straight to bed. As soon as her head landed on the pillow she was out for the count, but her mind still swirled with ideas.

* * *

Mako watched as the Southern Tribe Colonel ran around the base with her team. Every single day she'd work them and do special training. The five member team had been with Korra since they'd enlisted together almost seven years ago. The brunette had been their Sergeant at one point and she'd kept the group with her all the way to Colonel, training them to be the best the Southern Tribe had to offer. She treated them with respect, though she worked them hard and she never let them go through it alone. The Water Tribe Colonel would never ask them to do anything she wouldn't do herself.

The Firebender raised a brow when she spotted the United Nations looking down from the tower at the group as they came to a halt. It was no secret neither official could look each other in the eye. Mako heard Iroh huff and he sighed shaking his head, following him as the General made his way down. These encounters never did go well.

"Finally got tired, Colonel?" Iroh asked, clasping his hands behind his back.

Korra let out a small scoff. "Those five miles aren't even considered a warm up for my team."

"Is that so?" She nodded. "How about a little game, Colonel? My best five against yours?"

"Are you ready to lose?"

"Getting ahead of yourself as always." the Firebender shot back, his tone clipped.

The Water Tribe woman shrugged, unconcerned. "Doesn't really matter. We'll still win." The older man's eyes narrowed. "Name your challenge."

"Terrorists on a plane training exercise. Whoever does it the fastest, wins."

A nod. "Losers buy the team drinks at Barney's." Her gaze went to her friend, sharing a small grin with him. "Rhodey gets to be the judge."

Iroh nodded and turned to leave, already thinking about who to choose for the challenge. He knew beating the Water Tribe woman's team would be no easy feat but he was confident he could do it.

"Why do you like getting under his skin?" Mako asked as the team went to get ready. "As if he needed another reason to have you removed from the premises."

"I'm a military official," Korra answered, stretching her arms above her head and then twisting her torso until she heard her back pop. "He can't kick me out. Besides, I just want to show him that even without Bending I can take him anytime."

The Firbender sighed and shook his head, watching his long time friend and former girlfriend put her gear on. They had been teenagers when they'd met and shortly after became an item. Their romance didn't last long but they ended on good terms, becoming great friends.

Soon Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, or 'Rhodey' as Korra called him, explained the rules to both groups. There were six soldiers disguised as terrorists on the plane and others playing passengers. All the access ways were rigged and if they activated the traps, they'd be out. They'd have eight minutes to complete the exercise, the fastest team would win. Once he was done he handed out the paint ball guns.

The General decided to go first. At first they had a hard time trying to get past the traps but once they got over that obstacle everything else came easy, except for the part where a sleeper terrorist 'killed' one of his team. Once the plane was cleared, Mako called the time: six minutes, forty seconds. The General grinned, knowing the other team would have a hard time beating their time. Or so he thought.

Mako smirked as he watched Korra talk strategy with her team, pointing to the plans of the plane. Looked like she had a few tips up her sleeve. Mako would be willing to bet her having slept with a few stewardesses in the past had something to do with that.

Soon they started to make their move, helping two of their members get on top of the plane while the rest went inside through two different entrances. He watched as the Water Tribe woman lifted herself up into the plane through a shaft, asking the other team members to debug the traps which they quickly did. Once that was taken care of she gave the signal and the two members that had been on the roof of the plane came down with ropes, shooting the two pilots in the cabin. Each member took down a terrorist and Korra quickly uncovered the sleeper and shot him as well, clearing the scene. Rhodes waited till they came before calling out their time: four minutes, twenty seconds.

"Here are your winners," the Firebender announced, golden eyes sparking with mirth.

Iroh growled causing Korra's team to laugh and cheer. She congratulated them all on their effort and did the same with the other team though the General had left. He never had been a team player.

"Aren't you going to congratulate me, Rhodey?" Korra asked playfully.

Her friend scowled. "It's Rhodes. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes."

She simply laughed and patted his shoulder, taking a note that their messenger delivered to her. The Colonel read its contents and sighed. Of all days.

"So when are we getting our drinks?" Amy, one of her team members, asked with a grin.

"Sorry, everyone," Korra apologized. "We're being called back home by the Chief. Those drinks will have to wait. They all groaned but left to start getting ready. The Water Tribe woman sighed once more. Looked like the fun was over.

* * *

Dressed in her army garb and prepared to leave, she could feel a dead sort of weight settle on her shoulders as she stepped into the mansion, the door shutting behind her. She stood straight, making herself seem taller than she was.

"Korra."

The brunette looked up and saw Asami walking down the grand stair case, looking perfect as usual. At least at first glance. Knowing her as well as she did, Korra spotted the faint creases at the bottom of her blouse, proof it had been tucked into her skirt earlier, and the dark circles under green eyes that spoke of late nights staying up to work.

"Well look at you," the older woman greeted, reaching the bottom of the stairs in her bare feet and hugging her dearest friend. "Don't you look all important."

"And you look like you haven't slept," Korra shot back.

"Ah," Asami replied. "Late nighters are the name of the game. You know that."

"You should take better care of yourself."

"You're one to talk."

The Water Tribe woman shoved her companion's shoulder playfully before she noticed Asami's expression sober. "So you're being deployed again."

The younger of the two shifted. "The Chief wants some of his best to check out a few splinter cells down south."

"Hmm."

"Hey." Korra's hand moved to rest on her shoulder. "You knew I only had a couple weeks here."

The heiress sighed and shook her head.

"I'll be careful. You know that."

The CEO took a deep breath, asking her friend to give her a moment to finish dressing so she could drive her to the airport. The ride there was silent and Korra could feel the dread coming off the beauty in waves as they grew closer to their destination, not that she could blame her.

The two had been friends since before they could remember, had practically grown up together and the Water Tribe woman knew how much her military career affected Asami.

When they arrived, she turned and gave the Sato woman a hug before getting out and grabbing her bag and starting toward her team who were waiting at the gate.

"I'll be back before you know it," Korra called over her shoulder.

Asami sighed once more, shaking her head, a bad feeling settling in her gut.

_She better come back,_ she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Korra and her team arrived at the Southern Docks to be greeted by enourmous crowds all heading to the festival. Every year people from all over the world would come to see Southern Lights. This year, however, it was expected there would be a lot more people, seeing that Harmonic Convergence was happening.

The Colonel could practically feel the air buzzing around her and she recalled the heiress telling her about the large amounts of energy that the massive event brought and how she intended to study it. Korra sighed and shook her head, knowing that her best friend would probably spend the event in the city's portal instead of the festival without her dragging her away.

"The Chief was excited about the upcoming Harmonic Convergence festival," Manny commented as they walked up the palace steps.

"I was hoping our deployment would hold off until then," their Colonel admitted. "I was looking forward to attending."

"Why?" Joey asked with a smirk. "Hot date?"

"Oh come on, we all know she doesn't date," Julie answered.

The Colonel rolled her eyes playfully, knowing the teasing nature of her team. "It's been a tradition for Asami and I to go." She sighed, feeling slightly guilty. "I missed last year..."

"I'm sure she understands," Ben, her second in command, answered. "It couldn't be were whipping these rookies into shape," he added looking back at their comrades from Korra's side, where he tended to stay.

"Hey! We resent that!" Amy shot back.

The Water Tribe woman and Ben laughed. They tended to be the closest of the team, mainly due to Ben's unrequited crush in his Colonel. He knew her interests lay elsewhere, but hey, a guy could dream.

When they reached the Chief's quarters she asked them to go to their quarters and wait for further instructions. The team saluted her before doing as they were told. Korra took a deep breath, straightening herself before going inside, finding the Southern Tribe leader at his desk. He looked up and smiled before standing as his daughter came forward, saluting him and he returned the gesture before going around and hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry about cutting your leave short."

"It's fine, you needed me." A pause. "What's the problem?" the Colonel asked, taking a seat across from her father.

The Chief took a deep breath, leaning forward. "There are reports about a few of Kuvira's splinter cells close to the portal," he began. "If they start to use it to their advantage it could cause us, our sister tribe and Republic City a lot of problems."

"How do you know they're Kuvira's?"

"We found a few Earth Nation uniforms in an abandoned campsite. The fire was still burning which makes us think they barely managed to avoid us."

The Water Tribe woman hummed thoughtfully. Something was off about this. Kuvira didn't seem like the type to let her forces make mistakes like that. It was almost as if they had wanted to be found.

"What I want to do is have you lead an expedition with your team to the cells last known location," her father continued. "And I would like to come along."

Korra raised a brow. "I mean no disrespect, but don't you think it would be best if you stayed here?"

"I want to see the threat myself."

"I understand," the Colonel answered. "But with the festival going on I think it would be best if you stayed here while we investigate. You don't attend and people will start to think something's wrong. We can't afford a panic. Anyone we find will be brought back here to be interrogated by you personally if that is what you wish."

The Southern Chief's brow furrowed thoughtfully before nodding his head. "Very well. But I want to be informed of anything you find."

Korra smiled and nodded. "Do you expect any less?"

Tonraq chuckled placing a hand on her shoulder. "No." His daughter grinned and he smiled. "Now let's go see your mother. She's been wanting to see you."

The Colonel laughed and followed her dad, thoughts still swirling in her head. She was going to have to tell her team to be careful. Something was off about this. She could feel it.

* * *

The Sato heiress chuckled, watching the image of her first attempt at fixing a high grade engine. She'd spilled more oil than she'd used.

For a couple of years now she had been exploring the Spirit World but the most extraordinary thing she'd found was the Tree of Time. Of course, at first she hadn't known its name, but after some research she'd figured what it was and what it did. Needless to say the heiress went to the Tree whenever she needed a laugh or just needed to get her thoughts in order.

From what she'd gathered, the Tree of Time showed images of what the person inside wanted to recall or jut random snippets. Asam had brought Korra here once and they'd both had a great time. Watching themselves when they were young brought lots of laughs and memories. She could still remember the time they'd snuck out in the middle of the night to drive around town when they were fifteen.

Asami sighed as she recalled the conversation last night with the brunette. They had Skyped after she'd arrived in the South Pole and reported to her father. The heiress worried whenever she was called home, knowing she could be sent out to a potentially dangerous situation or even into Earth Kingdom territory. Korra had assured her that she was fine and that her team was simply investigating a few things. She'd even mentioned that maybe she'd be able to come back before the festival ended.

The raven haired beauty shook her head, standing up to leave when a new image appeared in the center of the hollow Tree. Asami tilted her head, her brow furrowing. She didn't remember that... But then she recalled her best friend telling her about going to investigate and figured that what she was seeing was a new memory, or rather, something that was happening currently.

The Sato engineer watched as Korra smiled and her team laughed and the mechanic found herself smiling too. But then there was a flash and heard the roar of an explosion. She dropped her bag as she realized what was happening.

Korra.

Asami was out of the Tree of Time and onto the motorcycle before she knew it.

* * *

Tonraq and Senna couldn't get to the hospital fast enough. When the Southern Chief was told about the accident he immediately called his wife and asked for his daughter and her team to be treated only by the best.

Too soon, however, he was informed of the deaths of the rest of the team. He had cursed under his breath and despite himself, he couldn't help but feel the guilt gnaw on him. It should have been him. He wanted to go but she hadn't let him. If he had...maybe...

"How is she?" his wife asked, her voice trembling with worry.

"Colonel Jordan's chest was split open by the explosion. We were able to get the majority of the shrapnel out but there's still some inside," the doctor answered. "We're doing everything we can to make her comfortable."

The Chief furrowed his brow. "Comfortable?" He asked. "What do you mean comfortable?"

"She needs a heart transplant. Now." The man sighed and shook his head. "But there isn't any of her tissue type available. I'm sorry."

Senna crumbled, her husband bringing her close to his chest, trying to soothe her as he held back his own tears.

Someone called his name and he turned to see his daughter's former boyfriend and long time friend. He told them Asami had called him after the Water Tribe woman had been brought to the hospital. Tonraq frowned, asking how it was possible for the Sato heiress to have known about the attack before him. The Firebender had no answer and the Chief decided that question would have to be answered by the woman herself as they all walked inside the injured Colonel's room.

Korra lay on a bed, an oxygen mask on her face, wearing a tank over bloodied bandages, all sorts of cables attached to her. Her skin was pale, no longer mocha. Next to her was her best friend, holding her hand.

When the engineer saw them she stepped aside, allowing them to embrace their child. Senna took her daughter's hand, giving the back a kiss causing her to stir.

"Mom?" the military woman managed to mutter.

"Shh. Rest."

Her father approached the bed, placing a hand against her cheek causing her to shift her tired gaze onto him, managing a small smile. "Daddy..."

The big Southern Chief barely managed to hold back a sob. He sat down on the bed, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"My team...are they...are they okay?"

Her father nodded his head, managing a small smile. "They're being taken care of." Not completely a lie. Their families had been notified, they wouldn't be alone.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Mako asked, stepping closer to the bed. "It's me, Rhodey."

"Isn't it... Lieutenant... Colonel... Rhodes?" Korra asked with a smirk.

The Firebender shook his head. "Not today."

"I'm that bad...huh?"

The Colonel wasn't stupid. She knew that if all her friends and family were there it could only mean one thing. Senna combed her hand through her daughter's short hair asking her to rest. Asami watched as the parents tried to keep themselves together, knowing what was about to come. She had read Korra's chart and aside from a heart transplant there would be no saving her.

Unless...

The heiress recalled seeing a fusion between a human and Spirit in the Tree of Time. She had only caught a glimpse of it and even if it were possible Korra wouldn't make it to the portal. There wasn't time, her heart was failing her. Asami could feel her brain start to work, coming up with a solution that could buy them some time.

"I think I can save her," she finally said out loud.

Tonraq shook his head. "Asami..." He could read the desperation in the young woman's eyes. Korra and her had spent most of their lives by each other's side, like two parts of a whole. He figured Asami was grasping at straws.

"I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

Both parents glanced at each other, looking down at their daughter, watching as she struggled to breathe, her heart trying to keep itself going. They would do anything to keep her alive.

So with their nod the heiress immediately began to work, asking the Firebender to help her gather some items.

* * *

Asami wiped the sweat off her brow as she finished putting the proto-reactor together. The device was small, nothing fancy and the only one of it's kind. It was a prototype, designed to help the heart keep beating and keep the shrapnel at bay that required periodic shocks in order to function. The dim lights on the outer ring would start flashing when the heart was in danger of going into v-fib. It was the best the Sato engineer could come up given how little supplies and time they had.

"So you're just going to...?" The Firebender trailed off, not really sure he understood the ravenette's plan.

"Plug it into her chest," Asami answered as she undid some of the bandages in order to get to the heart. "So to speak."

"Will it work?" Senna asked, her hand gripping her daughter's. Both parents were skeptical about the procedure, the whole plan really, but if it could help keep their daughter alive... They'd do anything.

The inventor took a deep breath. They were about to find out. She washed her hands thoroughly, trying not to note how her hands kept shaking as she pulled on the latex gloves. Gently she opened the wound, earning a small whimper from the military woman. Asami bit her lip as she pinned the wires inside, not missing the small tear on the left chamber of the beating organ. They were running out of time.

Once the device was put in place she clicked it on causing Korra to let out a choked sound and the machines started to beep in warning. Her heart rate was dangerously low. The heiress stepped back, allowing the Firebender to step in and use his Lightningbending to spark the devise.

"It's not working," Mako noted nervously.

"Do it again."

He did, only to get the same results. They were losing her.

"Again."

Mako shook his head. "It isn't working."

The engineer growled, fixing the device and leaning in close so her friend could hear her. "Don't you dare die on me you selfish bastard or I swear to every Spirit known to man I'll bring you back just so I can kill you myself," she hissed softly, more out of distress than anything else, before looking up at the Firebender. "Do it again."

He took a deep breath, giving the device another spark and it finally lit up, nothing bright, but enough to know it was working. Korra's heartbeat began to stabalize and the raven haired woman sighed in relief. Senna wiped away the sweat from her daughter's brow, carefully fixing the bandages.

"Now for the hard part," Asami said after a moment.

Because Spirits knew they weren't out of the woods yet.

* * *

Tonraq and Senna couldn't help but feel weary as they entered the Spirit Portal. Harmonic Convergence would be happening in less than an hour, but Asami made it seem like a good thing. The parents didn't know how long they could be trapped inside the Spirit World and if their daughter needed medical attention...

The Chief leaned against a boulder, his daughter wrapped up in a blanket in his arms. His wife sat next to him, watching to see if the military woman needed more oxygen or a little spark from the Firebender.

The mother watched as the heiress walked over to a large tree where Spirits were gathered all around and shook her head. Perhaps her daughter's friend had snapped and there really was no hope here. Then again there was the device that was keeping Korra's heart beating to consider. The young woman hadn't let them down yet.

Asami took a deep breath, standing in front of all sorts of Spirit creatures. Here came the hard part. "Do any of you know anything about a Spirit that fused with a human a long time ago?" she asked. "My friend...she's-she's dying."

Silence.

"Please. We need your help."

The Spirits all shared glances before moving aside until Asami spotted a white and blue Spirit. It glided forward, giving off an aura of unpleasantness, clearly not happy to have been brought forward.

"You can help us?"

"My name is Raava, I am the Spirit of peace and light," the Spirit began. "I have fused with a human before." The voice was large though the Spirit didn't seem to be yelling. It was ethereal, almost calming but Asami knew she was in the presence of something far more powerful than she'd expected.

The heiress couldn't stop herself from smiling, starting to feel relief well up inside. "I need you to follow me. My friend, she-"

"Why should I help you? You humans and your wars, you destroy everything in your path."

Asami felt her heart drop into her stomach. Hope was dangling in front of her. "Please, I won't lose her. I'm begging you. Help her!" She was desperate. She couldn't lose Korra.

"She may not even survive the bonding. What will you do then?" The Spirit could sense the despair from the human in front of her. She truly wanted nothing more than keep her friend alive. It was an admirable quality, if nothing else.

"She'll die either way but I'll be damned if I don't try everything to save her!" the heiress shouted back, knowing she should be more careful but she was exhausted and knew that time was of the essence. She forced herself to calm down regardless. "Please Raava."

The Spirit of peace studied the woman in front of her before coming forward. "The human I fused with, Wan, did not survive," she finally revealed. "Humans cannot live with a Spirit inside of them without being killed."

"Unless the fusing is permanent." Though the engineer had partially come up with a plan on the spot, she had done some research before. "The energy from Harmonic Convergence will be enough to keep you two together without killing the human host."

Silence.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Raava asked.

Asami nodded without hesitation, knowing it was the only option she had. "Yes."

The Spirit went to her side and followed as they reached the small group of humans. Raava could see just how bad the damage was as the woman laying in the man's arms struggled to breathe as blood seeped through her wounds. The heiress asked the Chief to set Korra by the portal and get her ready.

Raava studied the brunette, sensing if she would truly be a worthy host like Wan had once been. She could feel the devotion, the stubbornness, but the good heart that lay beneath all of that. The woman's own spirit was strong.

"Korra? Listen to me," Asami began. "This is going to hurt, okay? I'm going to pull the reactor out and you're going to feel a little jolt."

Korra tried to open her eyes to better see what was going on. She was already in pain, no longer connected to the morphine. How much worse could it get?

"You need to touch the portal, you hear me?" the engineer continued. "No matter how much it hurts, you need to touch it. Do you understand?"

Korra jerked her head in what could have been considered a nod and felt the breathing mask being taken off. She gasped, shaking her head and trying to tell them she couldn't breathe when she felt something being yanked out of her chest with a sharp stab, causing a choked sob to be ripped from her throat. What where they doing? But it wasn't over just yet. She felt something enter her through the wound in her chest and her body jerked up as the presence of something invaded her body.

The portal began to spark with energy, blasting up and bending to connect with the two other existing portals. Harmonic Convergence had arrived.

The military woman struggled to breathe, feeling herself panic as she recalled Asami telling her to touch something. She managed to open her eyes, spotting the portal as it lit up and danced with different colors. She tried to reach for it but failed. Korra could hear someone ask her to try again, but the voice wasn't familiar, and it sounded like it had come from inside her. She could feel the muscles in her arm burning as she lifted it again and planted her palm against the portal. And she watched a blue energy started to creep up her forearm.

Her body jerked upwards and she screamed in pain, rolling over and digging her hands into the ground as the energy spread through her, around her, encompassing every cell of her. Senna stepped forward, wanting to comfort her daughter but her husband held on tightly, recalling the heiress saying they wouldn't be able to touch her until the energy faded.

Korra stood on her knees, her mouth and eyes unleashing powerful beams of energy until Raava's insignia appeared on her chest, signaling the success of the fusion. She slumped to one side, and the blue energy faded, and everyone ran to her, checking her vitals.

"No pulse," Mako whispered.

Asami shook her head, feeling like someone had taken a sledgehammer to her torso. "No, it should have worked."

She made a move to start CPR but the Southern Chief gently pulled her back, shaking his head. His daughter was gone. They had tried but she hadn't been strong enough to survive the fusion. Asami could feel herself shake with anger and she slammed her hand over her friend's heart.

The reaction was instant. Korra's eyes opened, revealing pure white before fading to their normal blue, and she gasped for air. Mako placed the oxygen mask back over her face, asking her to relax as her parents held her, thanking the Spirits and Asami for what they could only describe as a miracle.

The heiress sighed in relief, falling back to lay on the ground, ready to pass out in pure exhaustion. They'd done it. She was alive. Thank the Spirits.

* * *

_Korra had been seventeen when she joined the Southern Tribe military. She had waited years for the opportunity and now that she could legally join with her parent's permission she was more than ready._

_When she arrived at camp she could already tell she was going to love it there. Though the young teenager couldn't have known how much of an impact this decision would have on her life._

_The new soldiers were separated by groups of twenty and were given a barrack number which would be their sleeping quarters for the next six months. Korra walked in and was greeted by a group of slightly older men and women already unpacking. She approached them, figuring she might as well get to know her group members._

_"Aren't you the Chief's kid?" a red headed guy asked._

_The teen nodded her head. "I am."_

_"So what are you doing here?" the blue eyed blonde asked next._

_"Serving my country. What's it look like?"_

_"Oh, carful everyone, she bites," a tall short haired man commented with a smirk._

_"You like that don't you, Ben?" another teased._

_He rolled his eyes, holding out his hand. "The name's Ben, the red head is Joey, blonde is Amy, and the jokester here is Manny," the eldest of the group answered. "We were in the academy in high school. Julie over there is Manny's cousin."_

_"So you all know each other?" the Water Tribe teen asked. They nodded their heads. "Good. It'll make this a lot easier."_

_Ben furrowed his brow. "Make what easier?"_

_"I scored the highest in the Sergeant test, so I'll be in charge of you and everyone else assigned here."_

_The group groaned. Just what they needed. A kid telling them what to do..._

Slowly Korra's eyes opened and she blinked to clear her vision. The Colonel could still feel a throbbing pain in her chest though it was much better than before.

She looked around, her mother and father asking her to relax, to not make any sudden movements. Asami and Mako each gave her a smile which she returned. She was back at the hospital, that much was certain, but where had she been? Why was she still alive?

"My team...how's my team?" she asked looking at her father.

The Chief of the Southern Tribe had a hard time meeting her gaze, sitting down on the bed, hating to be the one to tell her. "The doctors did everything they could but they died on their way here," he began. "I'm sorry, Korra."

The blue eyed woman gripped the sheets tightly, her jaw clenching. They were gone. Her team had been killed.

"You lied to me."

"I didn't think telling you earlier was a good idea. You were too weak and I-"

"How am I alive?" She should have died. She was lead. The bomb should have hit her the hardest.

"Ben shielded you from the second blast. You were ambushed. I'm-"

"No, how am I alive?" Korra asked. "I was dying. How am I still here?"

Asami stepped forward, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. "It's complicated and best explained when we aren't all running on thirty minutes of sleep. You should rest."

"When's the funeral?"

"The end of the week."

She nodded. "I want to be there."

Two days later Korra, along with the Southern Tribe Forces, and the fallen soldiers' families paid their final respects. Korra begrudgingly sat in a wheelchair in her formal uniform, which had been painful to put on.

She didn't cry, couldn't bring herself to. She had failed them. The military woman stared at the six coffins, the last one of the military dog, Sarge. He had been Ben's but he shared the black Labrador with them.

Chief Tonraq handed each of the families the Medal of Honor and expressed how sorry he was for their loss. He had wanted to give Korra a medal as well and a Purple Heart but she'd refused, not finding herself worthy.

Everyone stood to salute and she tried to do the same, Mako helping her. She thought it pathetic that she needed help with such a simple action, her pride taking a but of a blow.

Slowly everyone began to leave except for her family and the fallen soldiers'. "Asami," she called when Mako went to talk to her father.

"Hmm."

"I wanna go home."

The raven haired woman nodded her head, hands gripping the bars of the chair. "Alright, I'll tell your parents."

"No." She stopped to look at the brunette. "With you. Back to the city." Korra shook her head. "I can't...I can't stay here. Please...please don't make me stay here."

Asami knelt down to the brunette's level, gripping her hand in hers. "Okay."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the next chapter everyone! Please Read and Review!**_

* * *

Asami crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the doorway, Mako by her side watching the Water Tribe woman sleep. Quietly the engineer asked the Lieutenant Colonel to follow her away from her best friend's room, wanting her to rest. Spirits knew that all she wanted to was go inside and hug and hold her friend, assure her that everything would be okay. But it wasn't what Korra wanted, and she respected that. So instead she asked the military man to sit down with her, sharing a moment of silence before she spoke.

"She's not the same," Asami finally commented quietly.

"Did you expect her to be?"

The Colonel had suffered trauma after trauma in just a few days. She had split her chest open, lost her platoon, and was bonded with a Spirit. The latter she still didn't know about but it still hadn't been an easy process.

The Sato beauty lowered her gaze. "No. I just hoped..." She shook her head. "Silly, really. I should know better."

"It's not silly."

The Firebender had known this would happen. It had all been too much and Korra hadn't cried yet. He hadn't known, however, how much the brunette would really change. She went from a fun, carefree woman who enjoyed life to a quiet, isolated person he didn't recognize anymore.

"I think it is," the heiress countered. "No one goes through something like that and doesn't come out different. But I had hoped...maybe, just maybe, she'd still smile." Asami managed a small smile of her own, wilted and disheartened as it was. "She always used to smile. She used to make me smile when I was down, or when I was working. Now I'm lucky if she even acknowledges me."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Mako asked, looking at the woman across from him expectantly, for he knew both her and Korra too well.

"I'll be there for her. Like I always have, like I always will." And that would have to be enough.

And Spirits knew it was true. That's all she could do. For now.

* * *

Korra huffed as she turned once more in bed. She had been living with Asami for a couple of days but hadn't really been able to sleep. Before, going to sleep was as natural as running a drill but now things were different and it seemed that everything about her had changed. The Colonel sat up, grabbing her crutches and standing up before limping out of her room. Perhaps a snack or glass of milk would help her sleep.

She was, however, surprised when she found her host in the kitchen, making herself a grilled cheese sandwich. The heiress didn't say a word as her friend sat on a stool across from her, simply placed the sandwich she had made her herself on a plate and handed it to Korra instead, earning a quiet thanks from the brunette.

For the last couple of days Asami had tried to give her space, making sure she had anything she needed but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried. Korra hardly talked, didn't really leave her room, and when she did it was to grab something to eat. The mechanic could almost swear she was avoiding her and tried not to let the fact hurt. She needed time, the wounds the attack had left wouldn't heal easily, if ever. The Colonel's team had been her second family and their absence left a hole in the Water Tribe Woman's chest.

"Can't sleep?" the ravenette finally asked.

"Should be asking you the same question," Korra easily deflected.

"I'm working a project, a robot of sorts."

"Really?"

The engineer nodded. "I'm trying to make it smaller, unlike my other designs," she explained. "I've already made the system that will go with it. I call it JARVIS."

"Sounds like a lot of sleepless nights."

"Nothing I'm not used to."

Korra nodded, taking another bite of her sandwich. There was something she had been swirling in the back of her mind her but thought it would be a little...odd. "There's been something I've been meaning to ask and I know it might sound a little weird."

"Ask away."

"I'm not sure if I imagined it or not, but you...did you call me a selfish bastard?"

Asami seemed unphased by the question and answered back with, "I also threatened to kill you myself. So there's that."

The military woman let a small, ghost of a smile appear at this causing Asami to smile. Baby steps.

* * *

Korra watched the screen, gaze intense and soaking in the images of soldiers walking the streets of an Earth Kingdom town. The TV was muted. That didn't matter though. What mattered was Korra was supposed to be out there.

Her jaw was set, her knuckles white as she gripped her bicep. She pushed up from her chair, defiantly ignoring the crutches she needed less and less. She was rewarded with a slight shot of pain and a brief stumble before she straightened and started walking toward the kitchen.

Each step hurt, but it was manageable as she came around the corner and saw Asami at the table. The heiress was sitting there with a blueprint in front of her, a crease between her brow. Emerald eyes looked up upon hearing staggered steps against the hardwood. Emerald eyes clearly disapproving.

The military woman grabbed her phone that lay charging on the counter next for he coffee machine. She unplugged it, going through her contacts before hitting the call button. The brunette straightened, ignoring the pain on her leg as the Chief answered.

"Korra, everything all right?" her father asked.

"Permission to return to duty," the Colonel asked.

Silence. "Permission denied."

Korra's jaw clenched. "I can do this."

"You haven't recovered yet," the Chief answered. "You're not ready."

"Please, sir-"

"I said no. You will not return to the field until I see fit, is that understood?" The military woman gripped the phone, threatening to break it from the pressure. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," she ground out.

She hung up without another word, gripping the phone tightly in her hand before tossing it against the wall, the screen cracking upon impact. Asami said nothing as she observed but her friend muttered an apology nonetheless. Quietly she stood and gently nudged the Water Tribe woman towards a nearby stool which she perched herself on.

"He thinks I can't do it."

"I don't think that's it," the Sato heiress countered. "You've only been here a little over a week. You're still limping and your chest wound isn't fully healed."

"I feel fine. I'd get better if he'd let me go back."

"You aren't fine." The engineer could feel herself get irritated. How could Korra not see it? She was far from being okay.

"I need to go back," the military woman answered. "They need me." She needed them. Needed a distraction.

"They'll manage."

"What's your problem?" Korra finally asked, her voice e just needed a little sympathy, a little support, from her best friend. Just a sign that the woman could somehow grasp the extent of what she was feeling.

"Don't you get it! You can die out there!" Asami finally snapped. "You want to get blown up? You want to lose an arm or a leg? You lived but all you can think about is going back!"

"You think I don't know that?" the military woman shot back. "That I want to get blown up by a grenade? Like my team." The heiress said nothing in response, knowing how her team had been a hard subject to even mention. "I know what the risks are and I don't know if I will come back but what I do know is that I'm in hell right now. I've lost everything. Everything I've worked for. Everything I care about and I've traded it in to be stuck with these damned crutches." She gestured toward the living room where she had left the infernal things.

Korra stood, grabbing onto the table when she lost her balance. "So don't waste your time trying to scare me. After everything I've been through, nothing scares me, not anymore."

And with that she limped back to her room. Asami watched her go with a sense of hopelessness, hanging her head in her hand.

* * *

The Water Tribe woman clenched her teeth as she stopped walking, trying to get the throbbing in her leg to go away. After being locked up in her room for most of the day and rewinding recent events over and over in her head, she had realized that she might have been a little abrasive with her friend. So, begrudgingly, the military woman had gone to get her crutches and headed out back to the heiress' shop next to the mansion.

She took a deep breath before continuing, finally reaching her destination and walking inside to find the engineer working on Spirits knew what, a pair of robots assisting her.

One of them turned to look at her and Korra raised a brow. Had Asami been messing with artificial intelligence?

The robot made a sound that caused its creator to shift her gaze away from her task and look at the brunette standing at the entrance. She stood and offered Korra her seat which the shorter woman took, her leg sore from the strain of the day.

"What are you-"

"I wanted to apologize for yelling at you earlier," the Colonel answered quietly.

Asami stared for a moment, studying, before letting out a sigh. "It's fine. I should apologize. I get it. I mean I don't but I do."

The heiress knew how much her friend liked being in the military. She was young, proud, and in all honesty the best at what she did. But Asami could never understand why she wanted to risk her life yet again. As far as she was concerned, the brunette had served her Nation more than well.

"I know it doesn't make sense to you that I want to go back to a place where people get hurt or die but...I want to be there because I want to help people, save people. It's my job. It's who I am," Korra explained before furrowing her brow in concentration as she tried to figure out how to get her friend to understand. "If something happened and suddenly you couldn't build things anymore, if someone said you couldn't do it anymore, wouldn't you do everything you possibly could to be an engineer again?"

A pause. "Yes," Asami answered before opening a drawer, taking out a glass case and placing it in front of her friend. "Here."

Korra tilted her head to the side, examining the strange device that lay on a prop in the case. "What's that?"

"The thing that kept you alive."

She raised a brow. "Why'd you keep it?"

"Thought it would be nice to have proof you have a heart," the heiress answered with a shrug and little twitch of her lips. But of course, the device meant more than either woman was willing to admit. It was proof that Korra was just as mortal as the rest of them,. "Especially if any...ex flings try and argue otherwise."

"I'm not that sentimental."

"I am."

The Southern Tribe woman hummed in response, looking from the device to the other woman and back again before pushing it towards the engineer. "You keep it then."

Asami nodded her head, gently and carefully putting away the proto-reactor where she'd pulled it out from. She looked up to see one of the arm-like robots and her friend studying each other and she couldn't help but chuckle.

"Made a new friend?" she teased.

Korra scoffed. "Hardly. Creepy little creature."

The robot dropped its head, making an admittedly dejected sound and turning away, causing its creator to raise a brow at the brunette.

"What? I didn't know it had feelings!"

Asami laughed, shaking her head at the duo. Should be interesting, she thought, those two.

* * *

The military woman missed her comrades. She could remember how Manny would always tease her about her taste in women, while Amy and Julie came to her aid. They were quite the bunch. The Colonel put the pictures back in the night stand before looking down at one of her and Sarge, her second in command's dog, which ended up becoming everyone's.

The heiress knocked on the door before coming inside, setting a box down as she sat on the bed. "The first time Ben brought him, he was almost full grown," Korra began with a smile. "We all started to teach him tricks and practically begged Ben to let him stay with us." She sighed and put the picture next to the other ones. "Sarge was a good dog."

The engineer placed a hand over hers. "I know. You miss him, don't you?"

"He was the platoon dog but he always slept on the bunk with me. My dad said they found him by me. Along with Ben."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I won't let their deaths be in vain," the Colonel answered, her grip tightening on Asami's. "I'm going after Kuvira. She killed my team and she won't get away with it."

Asami sighed. "I thought you'd say that so I brought you some company," she said as she reached down to the box and opened the holed lid, revealing a fluffy white puppy. "I kind of named her for you already."

Her friend smiled and took the pup in her arms, scratching behind its ears as she held it against her chest. The Sato engineer smirked at this, knowing she had made a good choice in picking the little ball of white.

"Hey puppy. What did Asami name you, huh?"

"Naga."

Korra tilted her head to the side and grinned, lifting the pup up. "Naga it is. She's so cute."

"Mmhmm." Asami watched as the puppy licked Korra's face and Korra actually laughed. "While I'm here I might want to check how your chest is healing."

The shorter woman sighed, setting the pup on the bed as her friend unbuttoned her shirt plaid shirt. Asami traced the pink jagged lines spider-webbing across the upper part of her chest, noting that it was completely healed. She took out her notebook, taking down some notes before buttoning up the shirt once more.

"I have some news for you," she began. "Your dad gave you the clear to go back to Republic City base and help out with strategy and training."

Korra's eyes lit up and she grinned, looking down at Naga and cooing at her. The engineer was relieved. Spirits knew she didn't want her to go back but Korra was just getting more an more restless at the mansion. At least now she would have something productive to do.

* * *

The Colonel was more than happy to finally be back at the base in Republic City. She had waited two very long weeks to be able to help in one way or another. Her father had contacted Kuvira and asked for an explanation regarding the attack on his daughter and her team, but the Metalbender had assured him she had no hand it. The rising leader of the Earth Kingdom admitted that the Queen had splinter cells scattered across the nations but that she was not responsible for their actions.

Needless to say that neither the Chief or the Colonel believed a word.

Korra had to go through a variety of tests, some psychological and others physical, to ensure she was ready to be back. The military woman passed with flying colors and soon she was helping train the troops her father had sent from the South as well as aiding tactical teams.

Iroh, to her annoyance, kept a close eye on her, watching her with a critical eye to make sure she hadn't cracked. To her surprise though, he had offered his condolences for her team and she had thanked him. It appeared that even people like him had their limits.

"How about we go out for drinks?" Mako suggested as they got ready to leave for the day.

Korra raised a brow. "You want to go out for drinks?"

He shrugged. "It's Friday night. Why not?"

The Water Tribe woman made an amused sound before agreeing and putting on her civilian clothes. They arrived at a local bar a few minutes later and the Firebender ordered a couple of drinks while the brunette looked around. She caught sight of a woman sitting at one of the booths, light skin, brown hair and green eyes. Easy on the eyes with that nice hourglass figure hugged by that dark green dress. Korra smirked.

"So how are you feeling?" Mako asked as he handed her a beer.

She sighed taking a swig, but her eyes never left the other woman. "I knew this outing had a catch."

"I'm just asking a question."

"And I'm choosing not to answer."

The Firebender shook his head. "We care about you, you know that?" Korra didn't answer, sharing a smile with the pretty green eyed woman who'd caught her eye. "Are you even listening to me?"

"Not really," she replied as the woman approached.

"Single or taken?" the woman asked, one hand resting on Korra's thigh while the other gently lay on the Colonel's upper arm. Korra admired her forwardness, made things easier.

"Alone as always," she answered, her hand going to rest on the taller woman's waist, leaning back as if to take her all in. "But maybe you can change that."

The green eyed beauty smiled coyly and leaned close, her breath brushing by the Water Tribe woman's ear. "My place or yours."

"Definitely yours."

Minutes later both women found themselves back at the woman's apartment a couple blocks away from the bar. Once inside, the grass eyed woman's mouth was on Korra's as she hastily pushed off the shorter woman's jacket and tried to pull her shirt up and over her head. The Colonel almost ripped the dress trying to quickly undo the zipper in the back and push it down the fantastic body before her before following her onto the bed.

This was going to be a fun night.

* * *

Kuvira watched from inside the helicopter the chaos and destruction in Ba Sing Se. An entire month had passed since the Queen's death and everything had gotten out of control. President Raiko had asked Su to help regain control over the Capitol and perhaps even the entire nation, but the Zaofu leader had refused. Her prodigy had been present during the conversation and insisted she should help but the younger of the Beifong siblings refused, so she decided to take matters into her own hands, again.

Earlier the previous month, the Earth Queen had wanted to speak to Su about her city. The monarch claimed the lands were not bought legally and hence still belonged to her. However, the discussion didn't last long as the Queen fell suddenly ill along with the elder Metalbender. Kuvira had immediately called for help but it was too late for the Earth Kingdom ruler.

Not long after, it was discovered that both women were poisoned though the dead woman had ingested more than Suyin. Su demanded an investigation and her most trusted adviser, Aiwei, soon found the culprit: the Queen's personal servant. Or at least, that's what they had led the Zaofu leader to believe.

"Aiwei has been waiting," Baatar informed the Metalbender as soon as she stepped foot in her campsite.

"He's come to collect, I presume," Kuvira answered.

The Nonbender nodded and followed her inside her tent where the adviser had patiently waited. Aside from being a truth-seer, Aiwei had many other talents. For example, he was a talented herbalist that could help or maim depending on the price. Kuvira's offer had been more than enough compensation to silence the tyrannical Queen once and for all.

"I apologize for being late. I was overseeing parts of the Capitol."

"Amazing how much chaos a simple death can cause, don't you think?"

The military woman managed a tight smile before asking Baatar to hand Aiwei a suitcase. Aiwei opened it, smiling when he saw the neatly stacked Yuans.

"This is all of it?" he asked.

"Of course."

The man grinned and pulled the hood over his head as he grabbed his payment. "Then I must be leaving. Wouldn't want Suyin to get suspicious."

She nodded her head simply, waiting a while before looking at her second in commad next to her. "Get rid of him," Kuvira ordered. "He's a loose end I cannot afford."

The man's eyes widened slightly behind his glasses. "But you just paid him-"

"I needed to get him away from your mother. If he told her what I planned...it would cause us unnecessary problems."

He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Baatar?"

"Yes?"

"Make it look like an accident."

With those orders he left her alone in the tent, her piercing green eyes examining the Earth Kingdom map carefully. Soon they'd take the Capitol, and then the Empire would be underway. She would unite the nation once more.

All of it.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra walked inside the mansion at little passed three in the morning. The green eyed beauty had more than delivered a wonderful night and she hadn't wanted darker woman to leave, demanding another round. It had been so long since the Water Tribe woman had been with someone that she was more than eager to continue their actions, by the end leaving both woman sweating, panting and sated.

Once the Colonel made sure her companion was asleep she got up, got dressed, grabbed her jacket on the way out and called a cab.

She walked into kitchen to grab a snack but instead found Asami asleep at the island, all sorts of papers scattered around her. Korra sighed and shook her head. Looked like she wasn't the only one who'd stayed up late.

"'Sami," she tried, shaking her shoulder.

No response.

"C'mon. We gotta get you to bed."

The heiress groaned, shifting slightly but not making a move to actually get up. She was so exhausted and didn't even feel up to replying.

"You've got to quit doing this to yourself."

Korra exhaled softly when she still earned no response and wrapped her arms under the older woman's knees and shoulders and lifted the heiress up into her arms before heading up the stairs. The ravenette nuzzled her head against the Colonel's shoulder, mumbling something unintelligible. Her best friend smirked, her grip tightening slightly.

They reached Asami's room and gently Korra sat the engineer down, helping her get under the covers and tucking her in.

Once she made sure her friend was comfortable, the Colonel went back downstairs, grabbing a peach from the bowl on the counter and going to her room. The Water Tribe woman smiled when she spotted her pup curled up in a ball on her bed. Korra sat down and petted the puppy, earning a sound of approval as Naga stretched out her legs. Her owner chuckled and lay back on the bed and drifting off to sleep.

Early the next morning, Asami woke up to the familiar smell of food and the sound of clatter in the kitchen. She blinked, wondering how she'd gotten to her room before remembering Korra's voice. The engineer smiled and stood, heading down the steps to see her best friend cooking.

"Morning."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Potatoes, eggs with cheese," the Water Tribe woman answered before handing her friend a cup. "And coffee."

"Mmm, thanks," Asami answered appreciatively. "You were out late."

"Well, Mako took me out to a bar and I got a little sidetracked."

The Sato beauty nodded her head, whispering a thanks as the brunette handed her a plate and sat down on a stool. When the shorter woman joined her, she started to eat, noting how good the food was.

"Who was she?" she asked after a while.

"Some woman," Korra answered with a smirk, remember the night before. "Really pretty. Really fun."

Asami sighed and continued to eat. Looked like the one night stands were going to start up again.

* * *

The heiress sighed as she entered the mansion. Her new project was taking up a lot of her time, sleep, and patience. She'd known it wouldn't be easy to make what she had in mind but she hadn't thought it would be this hard. The engineer had all the designs done, well, the interior anyway, but actually creating the parts was taking longer than she'd hoped.

When she walked in, however, she found that she wasn't the only one up.

Korra had been tossing and turning for what seemed like hours. She hadn't really been sleeping the past couple of days but as exhausted as she was, she just couldn't get her brain to shut down. The Water Tribe woman groaned as she shifted once more, Naga letting out a whine. Slowly her eyes began to close only to open moments later, empty and glazed.

The military woman stood from her bed, carefully making her way out of her room and shutting the door. She leaned back against the wall, her mind in a different time and place. In the Colonel's mind she was in a training camp, two years ago in the Boiling Rock with her team.

Asami saw her friend and smiled. "And you tell me I need sleep?" the older woman asked with a smirk.

When she didn't get a response, she stepped toward her friend before watching her as she ducked behind the sofa. The heiress stopped in her tracks, not moving as she watched her friend roll to a different part of the living room and make different hand signals.

Asami did nothing as she realized what was happening: Her best friend was sleepwalking. She wanted to wake her up, to snap her out of whatever trance she was in but knew better. She couldn't and shouldn't wake up a sleepwalker. So the billionaire waited.

Finally after what seemed like hours, Korra stood once more, and walked up to her room, Asami following, before she stopped at her door. The Colonel groaned softly, shaking her head and looked around, wondering what she was doing up. She didn't remember getting out of bed.

"Asami?" she asked when she spotted the ravenette.

The Sato woman blinked but managed a thin smile. "Hey, I was just coming in."

"It's late. What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same."

The Water Tribe woman furrowed her brow, before shaking her head. "I was just walking around," she answered, unsure. "Well, I'm going back to bed, good night."

Asami nodded, watching the shorter woman head back to bed. She didn't know. Korra didn't know she was sleepwalking. The heiress huffed and went down the hall to her room. She'd have to keep an eye on this.

* * *

Asami sighed as her robot assistant was once again distracted. She couldn't seem to get her creation's attention long enough to get anything done when her best friend was around. The robot had taken a certain interest, almost liking, to the Southern Tribe woman which she found a bit fascinating.

Her bot was not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed but he had seemed to develop his own personality. The other robotic arm simply served its function, but this one did more than that. Asami suspected it was because he was one of her first creations for her new project and having spent a lot of time with her, and also having listened to her troubles, the robot had become a little more than it was.

"So what is the suit supposed to do, exactly?" the brunette asked.

"The titanium alloy suit is designed by Miss Sato to protect the host in battle," the computer system replied. "It is more flexible, easier to control, and with greater power than any suit in existence. In theory, that is."

The Colonel raised a brow, looking at her best friend. "Do you mind explaining?"

"J.A.R.V.I.S. is the computer program I told you about," the heiress explained. "He's helping me build the suit."

"What does J.A.R.V.I.S. stand for?"

Asami smiled. "Just A Rather Very Intelligent System."

Her best friend sighed and shook her head. Of course. The raven haired woman chuckled and Korra looked at the design on the computer, furrowing her brow.

"What is it going to look like?" she asked. "I mean, the outside?"

The engineer hummed. "I don't know yet. I'm sort of working on it from the inside out. This is just a prototype. It will probably take a year or so for me to perfect it."

The Colonel nodded her head, taking in the skeleton design before grabbing a blank sheet of paper. Asami raised a brow at the shorter woman's actions but returned her attentions to the arm she was working on, getting her distracted robot to help her. After some time, the Water Tribe woman pushed the piece of paper towards her friend and the mechanic took it, taking in the intriguing design.

"What do you think?" Korra asked with a smirk. "The chest is missing something. I thought about putting the Future Industries logo but it doesn't fit."

Asami nodded her head as she studied the possible look of her robot. She had to admit she was even more excited now.

"It's amazing," she finally answered looking up at the sketch's creator."

The Colonel smirked. "You're the one building it," she answered before looking down at her watch. "Oh, I have to go. I'm meeting a very good looking woman tonight and I don't want to be late."

The heiress sighed and nodded her head, watching her friend leave the garage. So much for spending time together.

* * *

Asami watched the brunette bench press from her spot on the treadmill. The heiress normally wouldn't think anything of it except that her best friend was lifting one hundred pound plates on each side as if they were nothing.

She had started to notice the Colonel's increased strength. Her reflexes were a lot faster, and she seemed to recover quicker as well. For weeks after the fusion between human and Spirit, the ravenette had started to observe these slight variations. Now, seeing this, she could only wonder what other side effects came with the bonding.

The shorter woman took a deep breath as she lowered the bar to her chest, exhaling as she lifted it up again. Korra had to admit that she loved the fact her best friend had a gym in the mansion. She often found herself needing another way to blow off steam.

Her phone rang and the Water Tribe woman lifted the bar up and set it on the rung before sitting up and answering, using her other hand to lift the hem of her shirt and wipe her brow. "Chief Tonraq, I didn't expect a call from you so soon, sir," she greeted.

The Colonel's father had just called her the day before to ask how training the soldiers was going and if they had any news on what was going on in the Earth Nation.

"This isn't a work call."

Korra furrowed her brow. "Oh. Is everything alright?"

"Your mother says you haven't answered her calls."

A loud sigh. "I've been occupied with the Earth Kingdom situation. The General-"

"I told you this wasn't a work call, Korra," her father interrupted. "She's your mother. She worries." A pause. "I worry."

"...I'm fine."

"Then tell her that. I'll be wanting a full report in a week."

"I thought this wasn't a work call," she answered dryly.

"You're still a colonel. Keep me updated."

The brunette sighed and ended the call, laying down on the bench, stretching out and rubbing her face.

Asami slowed as she studied the way the muscled arms flexed, the tendons shifting beneath a thin suit of skin. She stumbled slightly before catching herself and continuing her run, shaking her head.

* * *

As Korra's hand drew deliberate lines in her sketchbook her blue eyes would periodically flick to her phone before going back to the paper. It had been a couple of days since the brunette's father had called and she knew he'd call again if she didn't talk to her mother soon. The Colonel sighed as she worked on the details of her drawing. She was fine, her mother knew that.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, the robotic arm began to move towards the military woman, its wheels squeaking. It looked over the Water Tribe woman's shoulder, making a noise as it's camera lens studied the drawing. Korra raised a brow and looked over her shoulder at the machine, causing her best friend to laugh.

"Looks like you've got an admirer," the engineer teased as she sat in her mechanics chair.

"Doesn't it have something better to do?"

"You know, I could ask you the sane question."

The Colonel furrowed her brow, looking at the heiress before letting out a groan. So her parents had called her too. She tried to ignore the engineer's stare and she put her pencil down, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm not calling her."

Asami's piercing green gaze didn't waver.

"She's probably busy," Korra tried to reason, shifting under the other woman's scrutiny.

The engineer raised a brow incredulously.

Korra huffed in defeat, shaking her head in frustration. "Geez, you're bossy. Fine. I'm calling, I'm calling."

"That's what I thought," Asami answered with a triumphant grin.

Both the bot and her watched the tan woman exit the garage as she started to dial her mother's number. Asami smiled softly to herself and called her creation to help her. At least now Senna would have some peace of mind.

* * *

Korra could feel the adrenaline rushing through her veins as the plane took off. It had been a while since she'd flown a F-35 but all she knew was that she simply loved the feeling. Being the Chief's daughter, the military woman had been trained in almost every area and although she enjoyed having a tactical team, she also enjoyed flying.

All eyes were on her, and the heiress would be lying if she wasn't nervous. It would be the first real assignment and she didn't know if the shorter girl was ready. Rhodes on the other hand, saw it as an opportunity despite the General's objections.

Asami took a deep breath, standing next to her father who had decided to make a surprise visit and see how his latest aircrafts would hold. The raven haired woman had been happy to see her father but the man could see the nerves coming off his daughter. Hiroshi was vaguely aware of what had happened to the Colonel in the South but was glad she was okay.

"Ready Sapphire?" Iroh asked as he followed the aircraft in front of him.

He hadn't been thrilled about the Water Tribe woman participating in the test, but seeing as Chief Tonraq thought it was a good idea he had let her slide. Of course, he had agreed with the condition he too was able to fly along side her.

The drones they were up against had been worked on by both Satos, making them virtually indestructible. The General himself had tried to outdo the aircrafts with no success. Which is why Mako and the Southern Chief thought Korra should give it a shot. She was a hell of a strategist, and a great pilot.

"Born that way, Fireball," the blue eyed woman answered. The black drones zoomed past her causing her plane to shake a little. She looked up trying to get them off her tail with little success.

"Dammit Asami, what do you feed those things?" Korra asked as she maneuvered away from them. The heiress smirked, sharing a smile with her father. "Fireball there's no way we can take them down solo we need to work together, get over here so we can figure something out."

Iroh grinned. "On my way Sapphire." He knew she couldn't do anything he hadn't already tried.

The Colonel waited till her wingman was flying next to her, turning her head to look at him before smirking. This was going to be fun.

"Now sit right there, and look real pretty," she said as she pulled up and away from him, getting behind the droids.

The Firebender growled at that, making all sorts of maneuvers to shake them off. Hiroshi hummed thoughtfully as he watched, realizing what the younger woman was doing. Too soon the drones zeroed in on the General, locking in on their target and 'firing' away. Iroh let out a frustrated growl as his plane started to immediately descend, having lost the dogfight.

"Sapphire, did you just use your wingman as a decoy?" Mako asked, failing to hide his amusement.

Korra laughed in response, as zeroed in on the two drones. She raised her altitude, keeping more distance between them as she tried to get a lock on them. Child's play.

Asami frowned as she looked up and noticed her business partner on the balcony of the tower and went to see what he was messing with. "What are you doing?" the heiress asked.

"Working on a magnetic pulse, what's it look like?" Varrick replied, gesturing quickly to the device before him.

"We're testing the drones, can't this wait?"

"Sure thing," Varrick answered with a shrug. "Can't get the damn thing to work anyway."

To demonstrate this he flicked the machine on again, only to send out the intended magnetic pulse. Asami's eyes went wide as she ran back inside the control room, seeing the machines fail and watching in horror as the planes began to fall.

"Turn it off!" she snapped at the inventor.

The Colonel cursed as her plane turned off, watching helplessly as it spiraled down. She kept trying to reboot it with no success, slamming her hands on the control and closing her eyes.

_Every weekend they came out early from their bunks and played soccer, Ben and her against the rest of the team members. Manny and Joey always tried to keep the two players away from each other while Amy watched the goal and Julie tried to keep the ball away. However, they always seemed to come up short against the duo, often buying them drinks after their defeat._

"Korra, you are approaching minimal ejection altitude," Mako warned his friend again, after she hadn't replied to his first two attempts of warning. "I repeat, eject."

_The military woman could still hear their grumbles and laughs. Hopping up on Ben's back whenever they'd win and do their victory dance..._

"Eject, dammit!" Asami snapped.

The Colonel sucked in a sharp breath, pulling the lever under her seat and ejecting out of the plane. She took deep breaths, trying to shake off what had happened.

* * *

If Varrick hadn't slipped away after that little stunt the heiress might have strangled him. The panic and near anguish she'd felt had brought her back to a couple months ago, when Korra was close to taking her last breath. The engineer had watched helplessly as the aircraft plummeted, the Water Tribe woman still inside.

Just when all hope had seemed lost, and after the Firebender and raven haired woman practically yelled at her, the woman had ejected. Hiroshi had watched quietly from the sidelines, knowing that what would follow would be less than pleasant for the shorter woman.

A military truck approached and Asami quickly ran over and hugged Korra. "You've got to quit scaring me like this."

"I...I didn't mean to..."

She seemed a little disorientated, and felt a bit numb. It had been her second close encounter to death in such a short time. Mako placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a small smile before the General walked over. The Lieutenant Colonel huffed.

"You stupid son of a bitch," Iroh growled at the tan woman.

"Calm down, Iroh," the heiress replied. "It doesn't matter now."

"It does matter. I told you she wasn't ready."

"The crash wasn't her fault."

He scoffed and shook his head. "She's not ready."

"You know what, Iroh, back off," Korra replied. She was tired of everyone speaking for her like she wasn't there. "The crash wasn't my fault, the damn plane malfunctioned. And if you're sore because I did what you couldn't do, grow up."

"You can lie to yourself and maybe to your father," the General began. "But not me. You shouldn't be here." He bumped her shoulder as he left, causing her to growl. What the hell was his problem?

"What happened?" the heiress asked after a moment, her analytical gaze landed on her long time friend.

"I don't know, it just stopped working-"

Her best friend shook her head. "No, what happened?" The Colonel lowered her gaze. What could she say? She had choked. "Do you want to die? Is that what this is about?"

"Asami," her father cautioned.

The Water Tribe woman glanced over at the billionaire before returning her attention to his daughter and shook her head. "...No. No, it's about the soldiers that are still fighting." She wanted to help them, she needed to. "It's for them that I insist on going back."

"You took too long to eject-"

"I know what happened, Asami," Korra snapped, frustrated with this whole situation, at Asami, at herself. "I was there." The blue-eyed girl stormed off, heading back into the control tower and most likely home after that.

"Korra-"

"Give her some space," Mako told the heiress, grabbing her arm so she wouldn't follow the brunette. "She's been through a lot."

"Rhodes is right," the industrialist agreed. "Korra needs to be left alone. She'll talk, in time."

* * *

Mako found Korra inside changing her clothes in the locker room. The Colonel made her annoyance clear when she spotted her friend, closing her locker door and grabbing her jacket. The Lieutenant Colonel sighed and followed her to the door, blocking her exit. She growled in response and his lips twitched. He knew she'd get defensive after what had happened but he also knew how to calm her.

"Get out of my way, Mako."

"You know we're friends, right?" he asked. "I'm here for you."

The Water Tribe woman crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a huff. "I'm not going to talk about what happened."

He shrugged in response. "Okay."

Korra raised a suspicious brow. "Okay?"

"You need space, I get it," the Firebender answered. "I just want you to know I'm here. You don't have to be alone."

She studied him for a moment and he slowly wrapped his arms around her. The smaller woman allowed him, returning the embrace and feeling herself relax. Mako knew she had choked and that perhaps the General had been right, in a sense anyways. There was no question the Colonel was ready for the physical aspects of the military but clearing her head in dangerous situations was not something she could do yet.

"Rhodey, can you go with me somewhere?" she asked after a moment.

"Where do you want to go?"

Korra pulled away and smirked as she looked up at him. Not long after they found themselves in a tattoo shop, the shorter woman on her stomach, the Firebender holding her hand as the artist carefully tattooed five names in small black script so that it fit comfortably between the shoulder blades starting at the base of her neck. It didn't really hurt as the ink pen carved into her caramel back but she wanted a comfort of sorts, something Mako had always given her throughout the ups and downs of their relationship.

An hour or so later the Lieutenant Colonel parked at the gates of the Sato mansion, earning a sigh from his passenger. She knew the heiress would be worried if she didn't come home but right now she didn't want to talk about what had happened on the plane. The Firebender reached over and gave her hand a squeeze.

"She worries. We all do."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then tell her that," Mako answered.

The Colonel sighed and nodded, getting out of the car and waving goodbye. She walked up the driveway before her gaze landed on the garage outside. She decided to head in that direction instead.

Korra turned on the lights, causing the computers to turn on as well, her gaze landing on what she was looking for. The robotic arm made a whirring sound when it spotted the brunette, wheeling closer only for her to glare at it and hiss to stay where it was. She pressed her hand against the chest of the iron suit before taking off her jacket, her choice made.

It was time for a test drive.


	5. Chapter 5

Korra smiled as she flew through the air at top speed, twisting and spinning in the air, doing flips and pushing the suit to its max.

After she decided to take it for a spin she had carefully strapped on all the parts and once she figured out how to get it flying she'd took off.

Unbeknownst to the Colonel, she had accidentally crossed into Earth Nation territory. Her entrance into the former Kingdom had alerted a camp nearby of her presence. The officers immediately began to track the foreign invader, trying to figure out its purpose and origin. Meanwhile, Korra had stumbled on something she hadn't expected to see.

In the middle of the terrain, hidden and guarded by large fences was what looked like a military camp. The rumors that had circulated from the few that had managed to cross the border before Kuvira took over spoke of such camps. If she could only...

She was hit. Hard. And she fell. When the camp leaders couldn't identify what was circling around they had decided to take it down and make sure their base remained a secret. The deadly weapons it concealed were of great importance to the rising leader and could not afford anyone finding out about them. They were in no position to start a war.

Not yet anyways.

Korra hit the ground hard, and groaned as she managed to crawl out of the crater she'd created, a few scraps of what remained of the suit still clinging to her. She collapsed on her side, taking deep breaths as she tried to get everything to stop spinning.

What the hell happened? The military woman turned to lie on her back, her head tilting in the direction the missile had come from, as a machine lowered and took aim at her, the two missiles still attached at the ready.

The Colonel closed her eyes, ready to take the hit when she felt it.

It started out as a slight pressure at the back of her skull, and then this incredibly energy seemed to engulf every cell of her body, and then she felt as if she was floating.

The men and women surrounding the fallen invader watched in awe as she rose up on a tornado of air, her eyes glowing a pure white, and the missile that was just fired flew harmlessly under the odd being.

The woman spread her arms and the ground shook, splitting the ground open as she approached the weaponry. The leading officers ordered the soldiers into the trenches, preparing themselves for the for what was coming. Korra stopped at the entrance before moving her hand, tossing the gate aside only to be met by bullets. She rose higher on the tornado, before a strong wind knocked the officers back.

Her eyes zeroed in on the rockets and missiles, weapons that could harm hundreds and she knew she had to get rid of them. She lowered herself before her hand slammed back on the ground, opening it once more and swallowing the weaponry into its depths.

Once that was done, she turned and rode a wave of earth away from the camp a few miles before her mind cleared and the power left her, and she collapsed from exhaustion.

* * *

The ride to the mansion was quiet, too quiet for the brunette's liking. Korra could feel the anger and tension coming off the heiress, the ravenette's hands gripping the wheel tightly. She already knew she would be getting an earful when they got home. However, a more persistent thought in her mind was of what had happened after she shattered the suit.

Korra could have sworn she...no, it was impossible. She was a Nonbender. She'd been born that way, and even if she could all of a sudden Bend she wouldn't be able to Bend two elements...right?

One thing was certain, she had never experienced such an adrenaline rush. Making the earth split, rising on a tornado...that had happened. Or at least, she thought it had. The details were still foggy and the clearest memory she had was of calling her best friend.

Korra had tried to get a hold of her Firebending friend but all her calls went to voicemail and she figured he was probably with someone or asleep. So with dread she had been forced to call the engineer who had handled the situation very calmly, which was what worried the shorter woman. The Colonel knew she had done wrong by taking the suit and crossing into enemy territory but it wasn't as if she'd planned on breaking it.

Finally they pulled up to the mansion. The Sato beauty turned off the car and got out, slamming the door behind her. The shorter of the two cringed slightly before doing the same and following her friend to the garage. Asami pulled the chair out for the other woman, silently asking her to sit down while she got the first aid kit.

"Are you alright?" the engineer asked quietly.

A nod. "Yes."

"Are you hurt?"

Korra shook her head. "No."

The heiress kneeled down beside her. "Good." And then, out of nowhere, smacked her repeatedly on her arm, glaring at the military woman, earning an 'ow' from her. Asami glared at her, checking for cuts but finding nothing but thick pink scars. They'd healed already.

"What the hell where you thinking?" she hissed. "Are you-" The ravenette paused looking at what remained of her suit, her finger tracing the dents and scratches. "Are those bullet holes?"

"Well..."

The genius huffed in utter frustration. "Spirits, Korra!"

Her friend didn't answer, her mind going back to what had happened after the first missile hit. There was so much power...it was raw, unfamiliar yet comforting. Had that been real?

"Asami?"

"What?" the taller woman snapped.

"I Bended."

The heiress tilted her head to the side, looking up at her friend's face. "What?"

Korra swallowed thickly. "I Bended," she repeated. "I was standing on an air tornado and then I caused an earthquake. I Bended two elements."

"That's impossible."

"I wasn't myself. It was almost as if someone was with me."

Asami's eyes slightly widened and she tried to distract herself by putting away the not needed medical supplies. The Water Tribe woman's eyes narrowed. She was holding back, she knew it.

"You know something, don't you?"

"I..."

"What do you know?"

The heiress took a deep breath, clasping her hands together. "You were dying," she began quietly. "You needed a transplant that wasn't going to happen and I saw something in the Tree of Time that I thought could save you." The Colonel nodded her head, asking her to continue. "Harmonic Convergence was happening so I-I spoke to Raava, a Spirit that had attempted to fuse with a human before-"

"Wait, what?" The brunette stood abruptly. "You-you fused me with a Spirit."

"It was the only way to save you," the engineer continued. "Afterwards, I monitored you closely but I only noticed small changes: faster healing, quicker reflexes, and increased strength. I didn't know-"

"You didn't know? What the hell did you know?"

"I didn't have time to think it over as much as I should have. You were running out of time. I didn't think about the consequences." She hadn't cared, as long as Korra lived.

Korra couldn't believe what she was hearing. What had she been thinking?

"Weren't you the one that used to say no one person should have so much power?"

The heiress lowered her gaze. "...Yes."

"Then why do it and make me into a weapon?" her friend asked. "I can Bend at least two elements. I have all this power." She looked down at herself before looking back up at her friend. She felt violated.

"That's not what I did."

"Then what did you do, exactly."

"I saved your life!" Asami finally answered. "That's all I was thinking about, saving you and making sure your stayed alive. I didn't think about the consequences of you and Raava being fused together." The military woman didn't say anything in response. "So I'm not going to apologize. I'm never going to alologize for saving your life."

Korra sighed and placed a hand over the taller woman's. "I'm sorry. You're right, you were focused on saving me." Blue eyes met emerald. "Thank you."

The heiress smiled. "You're welcome." He best friend grinned in response. "Now about my suit..."

* * *

The Colonel let out a loud yawn, stretching her arms over her head as she headed down to the kitchen. She had stayed up late with the heiress the day before, talking about various topics mostly revolving her new abilities and a little over the suit she had trashed. Asami assured her she would investigate any other possible side effects of the fusion. Korra couldn't say that she was thrilled with her situation but so far she didn't really mind her new found abilities.

She grabbed a pan and opened the fridge to take out a few ingredients when she heard shuffling next to her. The blue eyed woman chuckled when she saw her pup sitting down, staring at the bag of dog food and wagging her tail. Korra sighed and served the white fur ball before taking out her own lunch, turning on the stove and heating up the pan.

Soon after she was sitting down at the table, eating her omelette and drinking her coffee while looking at the newspaper. The Water Tribe woman smirked as she read the headline which spoke of an unknown object crossing the border into Earth Kingdom territory. She sighed as she finished the article, knowing she could never get credit for what she had done but figuring it was for the best. At least the war wouldn't be blamed on her.

Korra stood, going to wash her plate when she slipped, dropping the plate on the ground. Korra let out an irritated sound as she looked down, realizing what had happened.

"Naga!" she scolded, the pup letting out a whine as she headed back to her room.

Korra muttered incoherent words under her breath as she cleaned up the white fur ball's mess and picked up the pieces of her plate as well. Once that was done, the Colonel took the pan and started to wash it. She was just finishing up when she noticed something. Every time she moved her hand, the water seemed to follow her. The military woman raised a brow, placing the pan to the side as she moved her hand around.

Sure enough, the strip from the faucet followed her motion, causing her to shut it off, shaking her head. Air, Earth, Water...

The brunette shook her head, leaning against the counter as she tried to get her mind off things. It had been a while since she had gone to a bar. Perhaps today she could go and pick someone up. The last girl had been...well...very talented.

She smirked at the memory, feeling herself heat up...

Korra let out a freaked out yelp as she noticed her hand was on fire, quickly turning on the faucet to put it out. She took deep breaths, slowly turning it to see the damage but finding none. What in the name of the Spirits...

_'You're a Firebender,'_ a voice said, making her jump.

"What?" she managed to ask.

_'You are a Firebender, you cannot be burned by the fire you create.'_

"Who are you?"

_'I am Raava, the Spirit that now resides within you.'_

Korra gulped nervously. "In me?" Now she was sure she had gone mad. "I-I don't understand."

_'Your friend, Asami, asked for my help,'_ the Spirit explained._ 'In order to keep you alive we were fused together. I am the reason you can Bend the elements.'_

"You're the presence I felt," the Water Tribe woman realized. "When the missile hit me. You helped me."

_'I did.'_

The brunette furrowed her brow, leaning against the countertop as she rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Tell me about what happened."

* * *

_"What the hell just happened!"_

_"I don't know! One second she was on the ground and the next she was all glowing and-"_

_"What do you mean she was glowing?"_

_"Her eyes lit up pure white and then -"_

_"What the hell is this kid?"_

Green eyes narrowed as the video feed was cut. A couple of days ago, a report from the border camp between her rising Empire and Republic City had informed her of an attack. The missiles and other weapons that had been kept there had been destroyed, swallowed by the earth under the will of their attacker. The Metalbender at first thought her own soldiers had simply been incompetent but now looking at the video...

"Incredible," Baatar mused as he replayed the footage.

He had never seen such power come from one person, even the rising Nation's leader beside him. Whoever this person was had a lot of raw power, abilities beyond their imagination. Two out of the four elements bent to their will, and the glowing...

"Pull up any footage you can get from the border," the Metalbender commanded, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"There aren't any cameras in that area. We only had them in our camp."

"Check the surrounding areas. Gas stations, farms, anything. Find out who she is."

The man nodded his head, pushing his glasses back as he typed commands into his computer. He noticed there were a few factories along the highway as well as a gas station. The Nonbender hummed thoughtfully as he brought up his findings on the screen. The conquerer raised a brow when Baatar zoomed in on the face of their intruder, and she recognized her immediately.

"Colonel Korra Jordan," she said. "What a surprise to see her alive and well."

"The doctor informed us her injuries should've taken months to heal."

"Clearly that isn't the case anymore."

Baatar flinched at her tone, knowing she had wanted the Southern Tribe heir dealt with months ago. But it almost seemed as if fate had other plans for the brunette, and was refusing to let her die.

"I want her monitored closely," Kuvira finally ordered. "And..."

"Yes?"

Her green eyes met his. "I want that suit."

* * *

The raven haired beauty let out a loud sigh, rubbing her neck as she took more notes. For a couple of hours now she had been gathering all the information she could on the fusion between Raava and the other human. So far she had found quite a few similarities between him and the military woman. The only difference was that when he and the Spirit had remained together for too long, he'd been killed. Asami huffed. Was there something else missing?

"I thought I'd find you here," a familiar voice said.

"Mako, how'd you know where to find me?"

"Korra always talked about how you'd spend too much time in this tree." He shrugged. "What are you doing?"

The heiress sighed and stood, showing him her notes. "She knows about what happened in the South Pole."

He raised a brow. "How'd she take it?"

"She was upset at first," the engineer admitted. "But she also realized we did all of this to keep her alive."

The Firebender nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I told you we should have told her when you brought her here."

"Korra still had an open chest wound. How were we supposed to know she'd be able to Bend the eleme-"

"Wait, she can Bend now?" Mako asked. "That's impossible, she's a Nonbender."

"See for yourself."

The Lieutenant Colonel watched the images in the Tree of Time, seeing Korra Bend. His head tilted to the side before his eyes widened in realization. She had crossed the border into Earth Kingdom territory. He groaned as he turned around to leave, the heiress right behind him.

* * *

Korra furrowed her brow in concentration as she stared down the cup of water in front of her. The glass shook as she raised a hand, trying to get the liquid to drip out with little success. She sat back down and closed her eyes. It had seemed like second nature to her the first time, an easy task to split the earth in half. So why was it so hard now?

The door opened and she looked up to see the heiress and Firebender walk in. She smiled at them as a spark excitement took over. The Southern Tribe woman couldn't wait to tell them about her newfound abilities.

"Rhodey, you won't believe-"

"What the hell were you thinking?" the Lieutenant Colonel practically growled.

The tan woman furrowed her brow in confusion. What was he talking about?

"Do you have any idea what you could have caused? Kuvira could have declared war!"

Korra's gaze landed on her best friend. "You told him?" she asked the ravenette.

Asami sighed and shook her head. "He saw it in the Tree of Time."

The Colonel let out a groan, facing her comrade. "I know you're upset but I had it under control." She bit her lip. "Well, for the most part."

"This isn't funny, Korra. You're a military official, you know better. Not to mention they could have killed you."

"Kuvira isn't going to do anything. She lied about having war weapons and the country right now is too unstable." Any political idiot wouldn't risk that.

The Firbender rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So you think she has plan?"

Korra nodded her head. "My intel says she's conquering each village, town and city one by one," the Colonel replied. "She isn't going to report my...crash in her territory."

"I've got some information for you," Asami cut in. "Based on what I saw at the Tree, the man Raava fused with-"

"Could Bend the four elements. She told me that."

The heiress blinked. "You've..."

"We've been communicating, well, sort of," Korra answered. "She's been giving me glimpses of what I can do. Watch this."

The brunette held out her hand, her brow furrowing until a small flame appeared. Mako and the engineer shared a look. It was truly odd seeing her Bend after so many years.

"What are you planning to do?" the Firebender asked.

Korra grinned, that cocky grin that was ingrained into her very personality. "I'm going to master all four elements."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Shout out to BG-13 for all her help. Read and Review please! **_

* * *

Korra took a deep breath as she got out of the car, following the heiress and Firebender into the hospital. They had both insisted on coming and Korra couldn't help but feel like a child on their first day of school. She loved that they cared so much about her but at this point she was more annoyed than anything else. The only good thing about this was that she got to see Mako out of his uniform which was a rare sight.

Asami went up to the counter letting the person upfront know they were waiting for someone while the pair sat down. The Water Tribe woman crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the chair and closing her eyes. For a while now she hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep, always waking up disoriented and in another room in the mansion. If they were going to wait, she might as well make use of it.

"Ms. Sato?" the nurse called. "They're ready for you."

"Come on, Korra."

The shorter woman groaned but followed them down the corridor and into a room. She looked around, noticing the artifacts from different nations and all sorts of paintings before spotting the two women sitting in a couple of chairs. All three gave a respectful bow before sitting down as well.

"My name is Kya, this is my mother, Katara," the younger woman began. "I understand you have been looking for a Waterbending master?"

The heiress nodded. "That's right."

"Where is the child?"

"It's not for a child," the Colonel answered. "It's for me."

Both masters were confused. They knew who Korra was, she was the Chief's daughter, and a brilliant military strategist. Katara herself had trained Tonraq and his wife a long time ago. Their child had been born a Nonbender, so how was it she was asking to be trained?

Seeing their confusion, Asami decided to explain. She told them about the critical condition the shorter woman had been in after an ambush and how she had gotten a Spirit to fuse with her. As a result, now she had abilities that no other human did, like the ability to Bend all four elements. The heiress also made it a point that no one could find out what she could do until she was able to control her abilities.

"We realize it's a lot to process," Mako added. "But Korra isn't a bad person, she won't take advantage of what she's taught."

"Of course," the elder replied, smiling kindly. "I would never turn my back on a student who needed my help."

The Colonel smiled back. "When do we start?"

* * *

The last couple of weeks had been busier than usual. Korra was off training to be a Waterbender half the day and the other half training her father's troops. Her best friend had tried to talk her into telling Iroh so he'd give her more time to herself but she'd refused. Katara informed them that the Colonel was advancing quite rapidly through her Waterbending which she hadn't seen since she was a girl herself.

The engineer often watched the brunette practice her moves, even if she didn't use water Asami didn't doubt she'd master the element soon but Korra was pushing it. Today after her class, Mako had gone to pick her up and practically dragged her to the mansion. He cooked and despite her grumbling Korra ate two plates of his lasagna before she started to dose off.

Asami had led her into her room and as soon as the younger woman laid down she was out for the count. The Firebender had excused himself shortly after and the heiress found herself in her workshop, trying to rebuild her suit. It had been a long time since she had worked on it but then the hours passed and at a little past midnight, she decided to call it a day.

It was the sound of glass shattering that awoke the heiress. She sat up, wondering if it had just been her imagination but when she heard something else break, the ravenette decided to get up and investigate, grabbing a staff in case an intruder had managed to enter the mansion.

Quietly she crept down the steps, looking around but not seeing anything or anyone. When she reached the bottom she went to the living room, spotting the broken cup on the floor. What?

Before she could investigate further, she was knocked to the side, and someone was straddling her stomach. Asami's eyes widened when she realized it was the military woman, her gaze feral but staring right through Asami, distant. She didn't move, didn't even breathe as she realized that if Korra thought her a threat, things could get really bad.

After a moment, the tan woman stood and turned away, heading back up to her room, as if nothing had happened. The heiress let out a sound of relief, her heart still pounding against her chest.

Things were getting out of hand.

* * *

Iroh reached over toward the nightstand and turned off the alarm. The General had been out later than expected the night before but he'd be first to admit it had been fun. He sat up on the bed, looking over his shoulder when he felt the mattress shift, letting out an irritated sigh. He had brought his fling home again. The man managed a smirk before standing up to go shower.

The Firebender stepped into the cold water, letting it run down his muscular frame as he thought back to his last official relationship. Asami had been everything any man could possibly want: beautiful, smart, had an amazing body and was fantastic in bed. Most people wouldn't believe that he liked that she had a brain but it made things interesting.

However, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't upset about their breakup.

The General never really understood how someone like the Sato heiress could be best friends with Korra. He had made this known countless times even though it visibly bothered the ravenette. Iroh just couldn't help it. The Southern Tribe Colonel was not on the same level as Asami. Sure she was a brilliant strategist but that was about it.

That wasn't the only reason behind their break up. The Firebender had a wondering eye among other undesirable qualities. He'd never cheated on the Sato beauty but he wasn't really with her unless he wanted to have some fun. Most nights after work he'd find himself at a bar alone, drinking. Iroh always said it was because he knew how busy she was but the reality was different.

So only eight months after it began, the heiress suggested they go their separate ways.

The Firebender scowled to himself as he went back into the room, a towel wrapped around his waist and looking at the pair of panties on the floor. He grabbed a pair of boxers from the drawer and opened the closet and pulled out his suit. The General had just finished putting on his military garb when the blonde in his bed shifted, sleepily opening her eyes and smiling at the man in front of her.

Iroh grabbed his phone and keys before heading out the door. "I don't want to see you here when I come back," he said. "Don't leave a mess."

* * *

Asami released a heavy breath as the Firebender sat down in front of her. For a couple of days now after the most recent sleepwalking incident the green eyed beauty had thought about letting someone know of the military woman's condition. She knew how much Korra hated for people to know about her personal life but the older woman thought that after the incident, someone should know. Things could easily get out of hand otherwise.

"You wanted to see me?" the Lieutenant Colonel asked.

The heiress nodded. "It's about Korra."

Mako straightened. He had seen her earlier that day. Did something happen to her? "What about Korra?"

Asami sighed. "For some time now she's been waking up disoriented. Sometimes I hear her whimper and..."

"What is it?"

"I've seen her...sleepwalking," the engineer finally revealed. "I want to wake her up but I know I'm not supposed to."

The military man nodded. "What does she do when she sleepwalks?"

"She does military drills of some kind. Hides behind furniture and makes all these hand signals..."

He nodded. "I see..."

"Do you know what's-."

"Korra has PTSD," Mako answered. Of course, the ravenette had come to that conclusion already. "A side effect of what she's been through." He sighed and shook his head. "The manifestation she has can be very dangerous. She's in a trance but her body is fully functional."

The Sato heiress didn't say anything. She already knew. That night when Korra had tackled her to the ground, she had known what she was capable of.

"Listen to me, Asami. You cannot get close to her, you cannot touch her when she's this way," the Firebender explained sternly. "Because she will hurt you, whether she means to or not."

"Do I tell her?"

He gave her a soft smile. "You do. She needs to know and she'll need your support." After all, he knew what it was to be this way. But he wouldn't let his friend go through it alone.

* * *

The military woman took a deep breath as she listened to her best friend. For weeks now she had suspected something was wrong but couldn't figure out what. She'd wake up disoriented and sometimes in another room with no memory of how she got there. So when the heiress explained that she had been sleepwalking it all made sense.

"How often do I do it?" the Colonel asked.

"A couple of times a week," Asami answered taking a bite of her food. "Usually when you're really tired and have had a long day."

Korra nodded her head. "So, what do we do about it?"

The heiress clasped her hands in front of her. "Well, Mako suggested going to a hospital to run some tests." The younger woman made a face and the ravenette smiled. "Thought that'd be your response so we'll be taking turns watching you sleep, make sure you don't get up."

"But then you two wouldn't be getting sleep."

Asami shrugged indifferently. "Nothing we aren't used to."

The brunette sighed but nodded, continuing to eat her dinner. She had been progressing very quickly in her Waterbending for the past three months. Mako had started taking over most of the training for the Southern troops, reducing her time with them to two days a week. The Water Tribe woman was enjoying learning what could have been her native element.

For the rest of the evening the two friends made small talk, mostly discussing the upcoming sleeping arrangements among other things. The Colonel hadn't had a fling in a couple of weeks, something that hadn't happened in a while. Asami teased her that she was losing her game, earning a scoff from Korra. They were just discussing the heiress' suit when Korra happened to glance out the window and froze.

Outside the diner, staring straight at her, was Joey.

She shook her head, knowing she must be seeing things but when she looked up again he was still there. The red head made eye contact with her before turning around to leave.

Korra stood abruptly and bolted out the door.

Korra started toward where she had just seen her team member, finding him down the alley wearing his civilian clothes. She ran after him, never able to catch up until she hit a dead end and Joey was gone. The military woman slammed her hand against the wall, making a dent. Of course he wasn't there, Korra growled to herself bitterly. He was dead.

"Korra?" the green eyed woman called when she reached her, approaching her friend carefully. "Is everything okay?"

The Water Tribe woman nodded her head, pushing back tears of frustration. No use crying about it. Korra wouldn't cry. "Yeah, everything is fine. Lets to back to the diner."

Asami watched as the shorter woman brushed passed her and headed back to the diner. The heiress felt something twist in her gut as she she trailed after her.

* * *

Asami smiled softly as she watched her friend sleep on the small cot in the one free corner in her workshop. It had been a long day, Korra having sparred with a couple of Katara's other students. For a week now Mako and the heiress had been taking turns keeping an eye on her, making sure she wouldn't sleepwalk and it seemed to be working.

The engineer sighed and turned her attention back to her project, studying the blueprints to her design. Korra had been right, there was something missing. She turned her attention back to the younger woman, studying her. Something had happened when they had gone to the diner though her friend wouldn't admit to it. Whatever it was had caused a serious reaction.

Her creation made a noise, snapping the heiress out of her thoughts. The robotic arm, as usual, was distracted with the Colonel even if she was asleep. Asami gestured to the blueprints and it almost reluctantly turned its head.

Korra shifted, turning on her side so her arm dangled off the cot, the collar of her tank shifted, revealing the scar on her chest. The ravenette tilted her head, remembering when the arc reactor had once kept her alive before the fusion with Raava. It had acted as a battery of sorts, keeping her heart-

A battery.

The heiress stopped and opened the drawer next to her, bringing out the device. The arc reactor had once been used to keep Korra's heart beating. If she made a few adjustments... Asami turned to look at the sketch, picking up a pen and adding her idea to the chest plate of the suit.

Now the real work began.


	7. Chapter 7

**_A/N: Here's the latest chapter folks. Thank BG-13! Read and Review! _**

* * *

Katara watched as her student moved her hands inside the bucket of water, trying to make it glow. The elder had to admit that the military woman was very talented despite never having Bended before. Usually her students were young and it would take years for them to master it but for Korra it seemed almost instinctual, like she'd been doing it for years. The master watched her student try to smother a yawn and hummed thoughtfully to herself.

"Have you been sleeping?" Katara asked curiously as she watched the younger woman practice.

The Colonel stopped momentarily before continuing. "What do you mean?" she answered, as she kept at the task.

But of course, she knew exactly what the elder meant.

Although her new sleeping arrangements had been helping with her sleepwalking, it really didn't do much for her insomnia. Most nights she'd sleep fine but sometimes, like last night, she'd pretend to be asleep as to not disturb her friend. The Water Tribe woman would lay awake thinking about what she had seen at the diner.

"Sleepiness nights, hallucinations, being on edge," the elder continued carefully. "They are symptoms soldiers experience after traumatic events."

Korra didn't reply, trying to focus on making the water glow. This was something she did not like to discuss.

"What you went through was not a light experience. Perhaps you should-"

"I didn't ask for your opinion!" the Colonel finally snapped.

Katara didn't say anything but her student's demeanor quickly turned apologetic. That was not what she had meant to do. "I-I'm sorry," Korra apologized as she bowed her head in respect. "That was out of line."

"It's a difficult subject," the elder continued. "The mind can be a powerful ally, or a dangerous enemy." She looked up to her student. "It's really up to you."

The military woman didn't reply to that, focusing her attention on the bucket in front of her. "So I just have to focus my energy into my hands?"

There needed to be a change in subject. Katara allowed it.

"Yes, now make the water glow." Katara watched as a dim light began to radiate around the military woman's hands and slowly spread out, causing her to smile. "Good."

* * *

The military woman sighed as she turned on her side. Tonight was Mako's turn to stand guard over her while she slept, though she hadn't done much of that for the past two nights. She felt the bed move and turned her head only to be bathed in kisses by Naga. The dog wagged her tail furiously as her owner scratched behind her ears.

Korra chuckled, looking up when the door opened, surprised when the heiress walked inside instead of the Firebender. The engineer laughed at her confusion before sitting down on the bed.

"Aren't you surprised."

"Isn't it Mako's turn?" the tan woman asked.

"It is," her friend agreed. "But I've noticed that you haven't been sleeping."

The Colonel gave her a sheepish smile. Of course the heiress would know better.

"If you're so smart, tell me, how long can a person go without sleep?" Korra teased.

"Hallucinations begin by day four, followed by slurred speech, short attention span and then death."

The Water Tribe woman blinked. When she put it that way... "Well then...let's get some sleep, shall we?"

Asami smiled and instead of taking her usual spot in the chair next to the bed, she laid down next to the military woman. Her friend said nothing, simply scooted over and turned so she was facing her green eyed best friend. It reminded her of the million or so sleepovers they'd had over the years.

"Are we having a sleepover or is this your way of saying you're attracted to me?" the Waterbender teased playfully, a glint in her eyes.

A chuckle was her only reply. "Go to sleep, Korra."

The Water Tribe woman smirked and nodded, her eyes closing. Asami reached over and grabbed Korra's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, letting her know she was there for her.

Where else would she be?

* * *

_Korra shifted nervously as she finished packing her suit case. Graduation had been last month but her parents had allowed her to go on a vacation with her best friend and spend half the summer in the city before heading back home. They'd had loads of fun, going sightseeing and even doing some skinny dipping in the middle of the night._

_Right before graduation, the Water Tribe teen had come out to her parents about her sexuality. Of course, Asami had been the first to know and she had taken it rather well, hugging her and relaxing the teen who had been freaking out a little. One heard so many horror stories about friends and family abandoning them when they came out._

_At first Senna seemed confused, seeing as she had caught her daughter and her boyfriend making out several times. Korra explained that she had been trying to sort it out at first and the Firebender had agreed to be her boyfriend until she'd straightened things out. All and all both parents had taken if a lot easier than Korra had anticipated._

_But now there was a more pressing matter: how to tell her best friend she was enlisting. Her father was the General of the Southern Tribe, her home, and she had always found the military a fascinating and effective form of discipline, plus there was no denying she was a natural born leader._

_She sighed and took a deep breath as the ravenette walked in the room, the two sharing a smile. "All set?" the young inventor asked._

_"Yeah."_

_The heiress raised a brow at her hesitance. "Are you sure?"_

_Korra took a deep breath. "'Sami, there's something I have to tell you..."_

_"You finally found a girlfriend?" her friend replied with a smirk. "I mean, Mako has to get tired of being your cover story."_

_The younger teen managed a laugh. "He doesn't mind. He's a good friend."_

_"Didn't say he wasn't." Korra sighed. Asami furrowed her brow. "Hey, you know you can tell me anything."_

_"I'm enlisting in the Southern Water Tribe's military," Korra blurted._

_The ravenette didn't say anything for a moment. "You can't. You're seventeen."_

_"I can if I get my parent's permission," the teen replied. "Boot camp starts in two weeks. I'm telling my parents when I get home."_

_Asami crossed her arms over her chest, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "You know you can be killed, right? Even by your own troops? You can lose a leg."_

_"Yeah, you can die anywhere. People die everyday," the shorter girl defended. "I mean, my dad had to deliver me because the local midwife couldn't get through the storm."_

_"That's different. There's statistics-"_

_"There's statistics for everything and anything! I mean, you're an engineer, do you know how likely you are to get injured trying out your inventions?"_

_"I'm in a controlled environment, you won't be."_

_"Look, I just need my parents approval." Korra shook her head. "I thought I could have your support on this too." The Southern heir was hurt that her oldest friend was being so resistant to the idea._

_Asami sighed and shook her head, sitting down next to your friend. After a moment, she spoke. "You do. You always will." A pause. "Doesn't mean I have to like it or I won't try to talk you out of it."_

_The Water Tribe teen chuckled and threw an arm around the older girl. "Thank you, 'Sami."_

* * *

The Firebender watched as his friend tossed and turned on the bed. He raised a brow, putting down his book as whimpers escaped the Waterbender. Hesitantly, Mako put a hand on her shoulder and her eyes snapped open, sitting up as she took in deep breaths of air.

"Rough dream?" he asked.

She sighed but nodded her head, rubbing her face. "You weren't asleep, were you?"

He raised a brow. "That would defeat the whole purpose of watching you, wouldn't it?"

Korra laughed and lay back down, looking thoughtfully at the Firebender. Just last week Asami had slept on the bed with her and it had helped. Maybe if she...

Without warning the Colonel grabbed the Firebender's arm and pulled him into the bed, laughing at the confused expression on his face. It had been a few years since he'd been in this position with the Southerner.

"Well, I definitely did not see this coming."

"Relax, it just makes me more comfortable having someone next to me," the military woman answered with a laugh.

He smirked in response before picking his book up again and continuing where he left off. The pair sat in comfortable silence until the younger of the two sighed loudly, shifting his attention to her.

"What's wrong?"

The Waterbender wouldn't meet his gaze before speaking, "Rhodey, you think that...I have PTSD?"

Mako shifted at the question, closing the book to give the brunette his full attention. "Why do you ask?"

"Master Katara, she sort of pointed out that I...may have it."

He hummed in response. "What do you think?"

"I don't know. I've been in the military for five years." She sighed, shaking her head. "But I know I'm not myself. Get me?"

"Actually, I do." The Colonel looked up at him. "I had PTSD a couple of years back," Mako revealed. "Still do sometimes."

"Really?"

"My platoon and I were sent to the Swamp in the Earth Kingdom to help out in a village suffering an epidemic," the Firebender began. "There were these two brothers, about the same age as Bo and I, the younger one wasn't looking too good." He stopped for a moment, bracing himself as he recalled the memory with unwanted clarity. It was a day he would never forget. "He kept collapsing as we made our way to the Swamp and the older one finally had enough, grabbed my comrade's gun and shot the boy before turning the gun on himself." Mako sighed. "I had nightmares for weeks, even saw the kid around, though I knew he was dead."

"How'd you get past it?"

"I accepted that it wasn't my fault, that it could have happened to any other person in the platoon." He gave her hand a squeeze. "I forgave myself."

"I don't remember much after the first grenade," Korra admitted quietly. "Just little flashes, and Ben pressing his hands against my chest, probably trying to stop the bleeding." She lowered her gaze. "They all died and I lived. How do I forgive myself for that?"

Mako gave her a soft smile. "You will, eventually." He lifted her chin. "They wanted you to live. Don't ever think otherwise."

She managed a smile and he wrapped an arm around her as the military woman nuzzled her head on his shoulder. He rubbed her arm soothingly as she drifted off once more. Mako knew how inner demons could affect even the healthiest of minds and he wasn't about to let his friend go through it alone.

* * *

Korra let out a sigh of relief as she stepped into the shower, liking the feeling of the cold water hitting her and relaxing her muscles. She had finally passed Katara's test and was officially proficient at Waterbending. The military woman knew she should spend more time practicing, knowing it was only a matter of time before war broke out and it would help her to at least be able to control her abilities.

Her mind raced to and from a thousand different thoughts as she showered, from her latest lay to her upcoming meeting with the Chief of Police. Lin Beifong was not an easy going woman and far less patient than the elder had been with her. However, the Colonel was confident she'd convince the woman to train her.

The door opened and the heiress barged in, unconcerned with her friends state of undress. Korra didn't even bat an eye at the intrusion. They'd both seen everything the other had to offer. It was a perk of being friends since birth, numerous sparring sessions and skinny dipping endeavors had made them immune.

"I thought the arc reactor would be enough but I still feel like I'm missing something," Asami said almost to herself, pacing the length of the extravagant en suite bathroom. "Now it's almost as if the suit has too much energy."

"You know, one day you're gonna barge in here and I'll have another woman with me."

"When you finally decide to date someone, let me know. Until then, suck it up."

The Colonel chuckled before turning off the water and grabbing her towel, walking out of the shower to head back to her room, the ravenette following. mind still racing a mile per second.

"Maybe I need to adjust it a little more or use the extra energy as some sort of weapon." Her hand rolled in the air in an flippant gesture, like she was physically rolling the idea around.

"Ooh, I like that," the brunette replied with one sided smirk. "Would definitely make the suit more fun."

"You would know," the older girl shot back with a raised brow and slight curl of her lips.

The Waterbender smiled, removing the towel to dry herself off more before putting on her underwear. Asami furrowed her brow as she noticed something on the brunette's back stepping forward to get a closer look. The heiress realized they were tattoos and moved the hair away so she can read the names, nodding her head slightly.

"I like it."

Korra glanced at her before shrugging, putting her sports bra on. "Thanks."

"You need a haircut," Asami noted offhandedly.

The military woman sighed and nodded. "I know, I've been meaning to get it cut but haven't had time. I'm going later with Rhodey."

"I'm not invited?" Asami teased, walking over picking up her friend's shirt before tossing it at her.

The cobalt eyed woman smirked, catching the article of clothing with little effort. "Your hair is perfect the way it is. Besides you have you hands full with that suit."

Asami's eyes suddenly sparked in that way that Korra knew only happened when the woman had an idea she knew would absolutely, without a doubt work. "That's it!" She hugged her friend, kissing her cheek before taking off down the hall. "Say hi to Mako for me!"

Korra blinked, her hand reaching up to touch her cheek. She stood there for a moment before shaking her head with a slight smile and pulling on her pants.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hello Everyone, here's the next chapter! Read and Review Please! _**

* * *

Korra let out a grunt as she lifted the large rock over her head, using her Earthbending to keep it from crushing her. The Chief of Police watched unimpressed by the demonstration of strength by the military woman. When the Colonel had first approached her, Lin had refused to train her. But after days of insistence, Beifong had agreed, making sure to make the younger woman's training as strenuous as possible.

"Too much for you?" the older woman taunted.

The Colonel's jaw clenched. "Not yet."

After a moment, the Metalbender added more earth to the boulder causing the Water Tribe woman's hold to shake. Sweat trailed down her face, drenching her shirt and making her hair stick to her forehead. She could feel her arms shake from the weight. The Chief of Police noticed this and thrust her hand forward, splitting the large rock in half.

Korra fell to her knees, panting heavily as she did. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this exhausted; her muscles screamed in protest at the slightest movement. Lin clasped her hands behind her as she walked over to her student.

"Why-why'd you split the rock?" the Colonel asked, still slightly out of breath.

"Would you have rather I had let it kill you," the Earthbender replied.

"I had it under control."

Lin scoffed. "Maybe I should have let it crush you," she answered before turning away. "Same time tomorrow. Don't be late." The military woman sighed but stood, feeling her legs shake as she did. That woman was going to end up killing her.

* * *

For weeks Kuvira had been expanding her empire, conquering cities and villages around Ba Sing Se. Anyone that dared challenge her was never heard from again, and anyone who refused to bow to the Great Uniter, as she was called by her soldiers, was sent to the concentration camps. Slowly her army began to grow in numbers and she knew that within two years time, it would be the most powerful military force in the Nations.

Currently, the Metalbender was digging for resources to create more weapons. The destruction the Southern Colonel had caused had crippled their weaponry. Just a few weeks ago, Baatar had gone to Zaofu to ask for assistance but the monarch had declined. Su had grown suspicious towards the pair after Aiwei's death though she had no proof of their involvement.

The tunnel shook as the drill went deeper into the rock until Kuvira ordered them to stop and so she could see what was going on. Slowly she and Baatar approached, noting that something was glowing under the disturbed, thin layer of rock. The Metalbender placed a hand on his shoulder signaling for him to stop as she continued, kneeling down and gently brushing the dirt away from the glowing item.

It was a staff, long and silver, the tip was hooked and looked sharp enough to slice through almost anything. But connecting the spine and blade was an orb, shinning a dim red, swirling, pulsing with energy that both leaders of the military could feel in every pore of their body. Kuvira's eyes gleamed in interest.

Carefully the Great Uniter lifted the staff, the red glow intensifying. She asked someone to bring a metal box where she carefully stored the item and shut the lid. There was something about the staff that she could not explain. A vibe of control and power.

"What is it?" Baatar asked after it was taken back to their vehicle.

"I don't know," the Metalbender answered. "But I'm going to find out."

* * *

Mako raised a brow as Korra walked into his barrack and lay down next to him, letting out a groan. He chuckled in response knowing the military woman would be tired. It was no secret the Chief of Police was working her student into the ground, literally. Lin had little to no patience with the Colonel despite her being a quick learner.

Today, for example, the Earthbender had made the brunette train by carrying a boulder on her back while raising earth with her feet. The current Chief also had her stand on two high pillars to keep her balance while she assaulted her with different sized rocks. If it hadn't been for an emergency that demanded her presence, Korra was sure her teacher would've broken her bones.

The Firebender watched as his friend fell asleep almost instantly, her hair sticking to her face from the sweat despite having changed clothes. He smiled and shook his head before General Iroh came inside asking to speak with him. Mako didn't want to leave the Southerner alone given her sleeping record but new the military man's short patience.

Hours later he came back to find Korra still asleep, snoring lightly. The Lieutenant Colonel chuckled and covered her up, moving the hair away from her face, making sure she was comfortable before going back to his reading.

* * *

Senna lifted the frame that sat on her dresser a smile tugging at her lips as she studied the photo of her daughter and the Sato heiress. Both girls had an arm wrapped over the other, a smiles stretched wide on their faces. It had been so long since the Water Tribe woman had talked to her little girl...but ever since the death of her team her daughter had been distant.

The mother sighed and shook her head, putting down the frame as her gaze settled that of her old friend.

_A year after Future Enterprises went global, Tonraq had gone to meet with the industrialist to discuss business. Senna had come along but just a few minutes into the meeting had excused herself. She had never been one to take a part in the more business side of things and the morning sickness wasn't making it any easier._

_The young woman wondered around the extravagant mansion, stopping at the garden to look at the flowers. There were so many colors. The South Pole didn't have flowers like those, the icy tundra was too cold for such beauty._

_"The men are doing business as usual," a voice commented causing the cobalt eyed brunet to turn. "I'm sorry, you don't know who I am. My name is Yasuko, I'm Hiroshi's wife."_

_"Senna, Tonraq's wife."_

_"They get so focused, don't they?" the ravanette said with a chuckle. "Don't even notice when we leave." A sigh. "I think sometimes he forgets we're having a child."_

_"How far along are you?"_

_"Six months, exact. What about you?" Senna blinked in response. How did she... "I had the same glow when I found out."_

_"Three months," the Water Tribe woman answered with a smile. "Tonraq has been fawning over me since. It's sort of a relief to see him entertained in something. Do you know what you're expecting?"_

_"No, I want it to be a surprise," Yasuko replied. "Hiroshi wants a boy so that he can teach him everything he knows. I tell him that a girl is no different."_

_"Tonraq is practically begging the Spirits for a girl." She shook her head. "Men."_

That was how it began, just a simple conversation that turned to years of friendship, ups and downs. Senna could still remember how happy both mothers had been after their children had been born. Both fawned over the other's child and watched as they grew together.

Asami was the first to walk though Korra had tried way before he older girl did. One day the light skinned toddler stood and walked to her mother. But the smaller brunette didn't stay behind. Her eyes shined with determination and she stood and wobbled a few steps before falling down, grinning at her mother.

For years both women raised their girls together and the children also became friends, growing inseparable. When they started school Senna even moved to the city for the school year so that their daughters could attend together. It was eight summers after their daughters' birth that Yasuko grew sick.

The Water Tribe woman watched helplessly as the kind, loving, devoted wife and mother grew sicker every day. Cancer had infected the ravanette's body so quickly that by the time they knew what it was, there was nothing they could do. Day after day, Senna helped care for the older woman and her daughter, trying to cheer them both up. Even the youngest child tried to make her friend smile, sometimes succeeding.

Just a few months after the diagnosis, Yasuko had passed. Her death had been hard on everyone who had known her. Hiroshi was devastated and Asami...the poor girl had cried silently as her mother's coffin was lowered down to lay at rest. But she was never alone. Small hands wrapped around her and Korra did everything she could to console her friend, always the protective despite their age difference.

Senna smiled once more as she stared at the picture. She missed her friend. But she knew Yasuko would be very proud of her little Asami.

* * *

The Colonel smiled as she lay down on her bed, arms behind her head. The night was still young but she already had we fill at a red head's - was her name Molly or Holly? - home a couple of blocks down from the base. After a long day of Earthbending lessons and training her father's soldiers, she had gone with a few of the recruits to the bar across the street.

The woman had approached her having seen her there a few times before. She had heard about the military woman's...talent in bed and wanted to try her on. She was more than satisfied with the brunette's performance but was upset when her companion got up to leave. But thankfully, she didn't make a big deal out of it.

Asami had been wrapping things up in her workshop when she saw the taxi pull up the driveway. The ravenette sighed and shook her head as she put her tools away. She had thought that perhaps after all the training the Chief of Police was putting her through the younger woman wouldn't have enough energy left to continue on with her one night stands.

Korra turned her head towards the door when she heard it open, revealing her best friend who she shared a smile with. For a couple of days now she had been sleeping on her own. Lin was working her so hard that even her subconscious didn't have the energy to act up in her sleep.

"Hey. I didn't wake you, did I?" the Waterbender asked.

"No, I was working in the shop," her friend answered as she lay down next to her. "How was your day?"

The Colonel smirked in response. "Couldn't have ended better."

"Of course."

"You're not jealous, are you?" the younger of the two teased, turning on her side so she was looking at the taller woman.

A scoff. "Why would I be jealous? I have my own entertainment."

"Can't beat mine." Of that, she was positive. Nothing like sweet release to get rid of all that tension.

Asami rolled her eyes good naturally. "Maybe I should be a lesbian," she considered for a moment. "See what you find so appealing."

"Well wishes can come true," Korra answered with a yawn.

Asami chuckled. "I don't understand how people can have a one night stand with a person they just met." She sighed, brow furrowing in thought. "I wonder what kind of woman I'd like if I liked women." She observed Korra as she stretched like a cat, her back giving a satisfying pop as she settled back on the mattress.

"Well you look like the type that would like a stronger woman for a partner, seeing how delicate you are." There was a teasing glint in her eye, making them shine.

Asami raised a brow. "Delicate? Have you seen me spar?" She was pretty sure she'd pinned Korra more times that the Water Tribe native had pinned her. Maybe they'd have to schedule another sparring session to remind her.

"And I've seen you date," the brunette answered smugly.

"Well I'm sure if you actually dated, you'd be the controlling one," the engineer replied.

The military woman raised a brow, propping herself on her elbows. "Me? Controlling? You're the bossy one around here."

"No I'm not," Asami snorted in a very unladylike way. Something she would only ever do around Korra seeing as she was going to be the head of a billion dollar corporation one day, when her father retired.

"Yes you are," Korra answered with a smirk. "You're just soft and polite when you're bossing people around."

The older woman hummed in response. "I don't get how girls fall for you."

"I use my charm."

"Sweet talking."

Korra shruged. "Whatever works."

"You'd never get me to do your bidding."

The younger girl saw the challenge. "My charm has worked every single time," Korra answered as she leaned closer to the older woman. "I wouldn't want to corner you into something you don't want to do."

"How do you know I wouldn't want to?" Asami answered, their faces centimeters apart, emerald staring unflinchingly into sapphire.

The Waterbender smiled and laid back down. "Nice try, but I'm not telling you my secret."

A loud sigh. "Worth a shot."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Please thank BG-13. Read and Review!**_

* * *

Lin had reluctantly taught her pupil Metalbending earlier in the month. Though the Chief of Police would never admit it, Korra was a natural born Earthbender: stubborn, strong and dedicated. So it was no surprise when the young woman manipulated the element to her will despite Beifong's teaching methods.

After a long day of practice the military woman decided to reward herself and attended a local bar downtown. She had been helping Asami by testing different parts of the suit she was building. For the most part, the testing went well and other times Korra wanted to dismantle that stupid little bot that kept following her around with the extinguisher.

Currently, Korra was enjoying the benefits of her reward, closing her eyes in pleasure as her companion for the night bit a tender spot on her neck. "I bet I can make you beg," the woman purred between kisses.

The Colonel laughed in response, wrapping an arm around the brunette's waist. "One thing, the most important thing you should know about me, babe, I never beg."

June's lips twitched at the challenge. "We'll see about that. Want to get out of here?"

The Waterbender nodded her head and a taxi drive later, they were at her companion's home, walking up the stairs to her apartment. June would pin the eager, shorter woman against the wall as they went up, unbuttoning her shirt in the process. She couldn't wait to see if the rumors were true about the Water Tribe native.

After what felt like an eternity they finally entered the apartment, their bodies set on fire as they discarded their jackets on the floor. The dark haired woman fell back on the bed as her blue eyed companion crawled on top of her, their lips separating briefly so that she'd take off her shirt. Then their pants. June was ravenous, her hands tangling in Korra's short hair, pulling her close for a fierce kiss, teeth clicking.

Without warning she flipped their positions, pinning the Colonel on the bed as she assaulted her neck. Korra immediately felt herself panic, her chest constricting, the feeling of lust leaving her. She pressed her hands on the woman's hips, trying to flip their positions again only for her arms to be pinned above her, the taller woman nipping at her skin, biting hard enough to leave a mark.

"Stop," the Water Tribe woman managed, the feeling in her chest started to cloud her head.

June smirked in response, biting the skin between her lover's shoulder and neck harder. "Make me." Her hand pressed against the lean muscle of Korra's stomach.

The military woman closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head. She couldn't breathe. Her chest was closing. Sweat was building at her hairline. She had to get her off. She had to.

"Get off me."

A chuckle. "Beg."

June didn't know what hit her. One minute she was unbuttoning her companion's shirt and the next she was on the floor, the Water Tribe woman finally having knocked her off. The brown eyed woman stood and yelled as she covered her eye, cursing.

"What the hell is your-"

The woman stopped when she saw the Colonel stand, staggering as she grabbed her head. Her eyes were flickering between white and their normal blue trying to control the force that threatened to take over. She couldn't freak out right now, she couldn't have that power coursing through her right now.

Before June could say anything else she curled herself into the corner of the room, watching as the woman she had planned on spending the night with threw around everything in her path,flipping the bed as if it were nothing.

Korra could feel herself slip away, the panic still fresh in her mind a she struggle for control. Flashes blocked out her vision. She was in the South Pole, Ben was on top of her, his hands on her chest. The military woman could feel herself slip away but her comrade wouldn't let her.

"Stay with me," he said as he added more pressure on the wound. "Don't you dare die."

Grenades were going off.

Bullets flying everywhere.

There were screams.

Who was screaming?

"Ben, we need to get out of here."

"I'm not going to leave her!"

"We're not telling you to! But we need to get out of here!"

He looked down at his commanding officer, trying to figure out how to move her when he saw something and ducked, using his body as a shield...

Korra finally stopped. Panting as she looked around the room, the destruction she'd caused. The woman was cowering in a corner, no longer as aggressive as she had been. She stepped towards her, hands outstretched plaintively, but June panicked, grabbing a wooden plank to use if the military woman got any closer.

"I-I'm..."

"Get the hell away from me!" the woman yelled. "Don't you dare touch me!"

The Colonel looked down at her bloody knuckles, watching the little cuts heal. She shook her head and stepped away, not caring that she was half dressed, and ran out of the apartment.

* * *

When Mako received the phone call from the Colonel telling him what she had done, he left mid-date to meet her. The Lieutenant Colonel called the Sato heiress as he drove to the brunette's location, giving her the shortened version. He had heard how scared Korra was and he couldn't help but wonder why she'd snapped. From what he had heard from the military woman's lovers, she was a pleasurable bed mate, never losing her cool. So why had she this time?

He parked his car, spotting the Waterbender on the sidewalk. Mako noticed her state of dress, wearing only her usual sports bra as a top, her jeans askew. He quickly took off his jacket and threw it over her shoulders, gently and carefully wrapping his arms around her smaller frame. Korra allowed this, still shaking from recent events.

"Hey, I'm right here," the Firebender began gently. "Ty to relax."

"Rhodey I didn't mean to hit her, I swear, I didn't mean to." She hadn't. But she hadn't been able to breathe...

He nodded his head, leading her to the edge of sidewalk before sitting her down. "I know. Everything is going to be okay."

Moments later the billionaire arrived, her boots thudding against the cement before stopping and kneeling in front of her friend. The Water Tribe woman flinched when the ravenette placed a hand on her shoulder. Asami looked up at the Lieutenant Colonel who simply shook his head, his arm wrapping around the darker skinned woman.

The engineer stood and took a deep breath before walking up the stairs and into the apartment of the woman the Korra had struck. It wasn't hard to find given the open door and the mess. When Mako had called to tell her what happened she had simply grabbed her purse and dug up as much as she could on June, her best friend's latest one night stand.

The woman came out the bedroom, wooden plank in hand, wearing nothing but her undergarments. Asami didn't say anything in response and June smirked as she put the piece of wood down. She already knew why Asami was here.

"Are you June Harler?" the engineer asked.

"Depends."

An impatient sigh escaped the heiress. "Look, I think we both know why I am here."

"To cover up for what the blue eyed freak did," June answered. "I saw it, how she picked up the bed like it was nothing. Not to mention the glowing eye thing. Wonder what the press would think of that?"

The heiress didn't respond other than to take out her check book and a pen, scribbling an amount before handing it over. The woman's eyes widened and she let out a whistle. That was a whole lot of zeroes.

"I'll also be giving you a one way ticket to the Fire Nation, where you're from. I'm sure there will be a flight available tomorrow night. Maybe sooner."

"What if I don't accept?" A cruel twitch of the lips. "I can call the police right now, have her arrested. What then?"

The ravenette's green eyes narrowed slightly. She dealt with thugs in suits most everyday when her father couldn't make it. June was a bug compared to that. "If you speak to anyone about what happened tonight you're going to have a lot more to worry about."

"Oh, really? Why's that?"

"You're going up against a Sato. You won't win."

A dramatic sigh. "Well I guess this could do for now," June replied putting the check away.

"That's all you'll be getting from me. You try to blackmail me and I won't have a problem taking you to court. It'll be Korra's word against yours and judging by your criminal record..." A smirk graced lipstick faded lips. "I don't think you need me to finish. Take the money. Leave the city."

June nodded her head. "Sure thing, Miss Sato."

With that, the engineer turned around and went back down the stairs, finding the pair where she had left them. She took a deep breath and went over, gently telling Korra it was time to go home. The military woman nodded solemnly before standing, making a move to take off the jacket. The Firebender shook his head, telling her to hold on to it for the night and she whispered a thanks before going to the car.

Asami and Mako shared a look.

* * *

Beifong had been working her harder since they got into the Metalbending stage of her training. For the most part she didn't mind it but ever since the incident with the woman from the bar... The Water Tribe native hadn't been the same. Feeling on edge and the lack of sleep hadn't been helping either.

Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes watched from the sidelines as his friend practiced, looking for any indication that the younger woman should call it a day. He had noticed her edginess and knew it was only a matter of time before she snapped, and given her newfound abilities, he didn't know what she was capable of.

"Still practicing," the heiress commented as she stood next to the Firebender.

He nodded his head in response. "She isn't looking too good. Beifong isn't helping."

The engineer hummed in response, her green eyes studying the Colonel. She too was concerned about the lack of emotion from the younger woman. After she had picked her up and brought her back to the mansion, Korra hadn't said a word, had simply gone inside her room and shut the door. The raven haired beauty watched her digress back into the person she had been after the bombing, once again helpless to do anything.

"You're going to have to do better than that," Lin taunted as she added more pressure.

Korra grit her teeth, pushing away the metal boards surrounding her only to find them closing in on her. The younger woman felt herself start to panic, sweat rolling down the side of her face. She didn't like where the Metalbender was going with this.

Lin grinned when she felt her student's hold waiver and took it as the opportunity she had been looking for. Slamming her palms together, the coats of metal built a box around the military woman, trapping her inside. Mako and Asami stood, immediately knowing the Chief of Police had made a fatal mistake.

For a moment nothing happened, then...

Without warning the sheets of metal flew in all directions, the Metalbender herself being knocked back against the wall. Beifong stood with a grunt, her eyes narrowing dangerously before widening slightly. The woman in front of her looked like her pupil, but her expression was menacing, angry, her eyes were glowing.

"What the hell..."

The Colonel raised her arms, two large chunks of rock rising at her will. She launched one to her Earthbending master, barely giving her any time to dodge before throwing the other one. Lin raised pillars of earth in response, intending to return the attack when the heiress stepped between them.

"No! Stop! Don't hurt her!"

"Get out of my way, Sato," Lin growled in response. "I don't know what's going on here but I'm going to bring her down."

"She's scared," Asami defended, trying to reason with the older woman.

The military woman's eyes narrowed at the engineer's choice of words, clenching her hands and causing the earth to shake.

"Look at what she's doing!"

The heiress held a hand up, turning to look at her friend, ignoring her hostile appearance. She tried to approach her but the younger woman backed away, raising chunks of rocks in warning.

"Korra, it's me, Asami," she began gently, carefully. "You aren't in any danger."

The Colonel's jaw clenched and she slammed the chunks down on the ground in response, a warning, a threat. She spotted a sheet of metal and focused her attention on it, pulling it apart and throwing the pieces.

Lin made a move towards her but Mako grabbed her arm, shaking his head before the woman pulled out of his hold, scowling and crossing her arms across her chest. Seemed everyone but her had a death wish.

"Korra?" the heiress tried again. "Everything is okay. I'm right here. Rhodey's here."

Her hand reached out and carefully, slowly, she grabbed the dark skinned woman's shoulder. Korra's vacant eyes zeroed in on the hand and the green eyed woman, somewhere in the back of her mind recognizing her. She pulled away, staggering. Slowly she felt the power fade away and she fell to her knees, barely able to hold herself up.

The Firbender went over to her, helping her sit as the heiress approached them, her green eyes meeting blue once again. Her friend was back.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

Korra blinked, looking around the training grounds. "Tired." A paused. "I-I did this."

"You weren't yourself."

The military woman could feel a knot form in her throat. What was happening to her? She  
looked up at her oldest friend, hand gripping Asami's in the sparse space between them, her lifeline back to sanity most days it seemed. "You brought me back."

Asami smiled in response, grabbing her hand. "Always."

* * *

The General sat at the bar, drinking his usual. It was still early but he'd already had a long day. Kuvira had started to force any troops that had entered Earth Kingdom out. The Firebender had tried to contact her but Baatar, her second in command, wouldn't allow him to to speak to her. So reluctantly, he had been forced to call back his troops, fearing retaliation.

"Care to buy me a drink?"

Iroh scoffed and took a swing. "Ready to be with a real man?"

A chuckle. "You'd be surprised how manly she could be."

He turned to face the woman, raising a brow when he spotted the bruise below her eye, coloring her cheekbone. She noticed him staring and chuckled, taking his drink and finishing it. June waved the cup and the military man nodded at the bartender. Maybe this little conversation wouldn't be too bad.

"Did she do that?"

"I really shouldn't say," the dark haired woman answered as her drink was served.

Iroh smirked, scooting closer to her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Is that any way to repay an old friend?"

June hummed in response. Her flight wouldn't be leaving for another hour... And she had been left unsatisfied two nights ago... "I really shouldn't," she repeated. "But for old time's sake." The General nodded his head, asking her to continue. "Your Colonel is a freak."

The Firebender chuckled in response. "Tell me something I didn't know."

"No, you don't understand." The raven haired woman looked around, as if what she was about to say was a big secret. "Her eyes glow."

Iroh raised a brow. "Her eyes glow?" A nod. "Well that's one I haven't heard."

"I'm serious, Iroh, there's something wrong with her," June replied. "The Sato girl even gave me a large check so I wouldn't tell anyone."

"She should get a refund."

She punched his arm in response. "That freak hit me. I could have pressed charges. Still can."

"But you won't," he replied.

She nodded. "I won't." Her lips twitched as her thumb went down the Firebender's lip. "Now how about a reward for this valuable information? This is my last day in the city."

Iroh smirked in response. He had been hoping to get lucky. Perhaps the day hadn't been a complete failure.

* * *

The Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes sat in the General's office, waiting impatiently. After the practice incident, the Water Tribe woman had taken some time off to get her mind off things. The Firebender and heiress explained to the Chief of Police what had happened and asked her to keep it confidential. Lin warned her pupil that another incident like that and she wouldn't hold back anything.

The door opened and both military officials turned to see Iroh come in, giving the pair a curt nod before taking a seat behind his desk. Korra could already feel this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

"Are you going to tell us what this is about?" Mako asked.

"I had the most...unpleasant conversation about you, Colonel Jordan," the General answered, his gaze on the Southern Tribe native.

Her jaw clenched. "Is there a point to this?"

"June Harler. Does the name ring a bell?"

"General Iroh, you are out of line-"

"I believe I asked Colonel Jordan," Iroh interrupted, his gaze not shifting from the military woman. "Care to explain how she ended up with a bruise on her face."

"Why are you asking me if you already know," Korra replied. "Did you expect me to deny it?"

"I expect you to report these sort of incidents to me."

Her eyes narrowed at that. "I don't have to report anything to you." She stood, heading for the door when he called after her, causing her to stop. He was really getting under her skin.

"If you want to stay at this base, you're going to have to report to me from now on. Every move, every decisions, every training exercise."

The Colonel came back towards him, ready to give him a piece of her mind when Mako stood and held back. He shook his head and she pulled out of his hold, fixing her uniform before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

"You are out of line," the Lieutenant Colonel growled defensively.

"The only one out of line here is you," Iroh answered. "I outrank you."

"No, you don't actually. Your jurisdiction is over the United Nations officials, not me."

"A military official injured a citizen. And if I recall correctly, destroyed property as well while in a rage." He paused for a moment, his gaze meeting the military man in front of him. "Not to mention these new abilities of hers. 'Eyes flashing white.' What the hell happened to her in the South Pole?"

"That isn't any of your concern."

"It is now," the General replied standing up. "You and Asami have been trying to cover for her but the truth is that she isn't ready to be back. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's wrong with her."

"Her father is aware of the situation and still wants her in charge of his troops. She's doing better."

Iroh scoffed in response. "Yeah the Harler woman would say otherwise," he countered. "Now I'm going to tell you again. From this moment on, Colonel Korra Jordan is on probation until further notice. If she breaks probation I'll have he privileges in this base revoked, is that clear?"

Mako chuckled dryly, shaking his head. "You know, I never thought you'd stoop this low." The Lieutenant Colonel leaned against the desk. "I've been playing nice and letting you run things. But I'm warning you. Make a move against Korra, and it'll be the last one you'll make in this base."

* * *

Korra let out a sigh as she laid down on the bed, one arm behind her head and the other scratching behind the white fluff ball's ears. Naga let out a sound of approval causing the dark skinned woman's lips to twitch. It seemed like such a long time since she'd been able to have some time to herself.

Beifong had given her a few days off after the incident and since the General now wanted a play by play, she was spending less time at the base. She hated it but there was no way she was going to report to a dick like Iroh. The Firebender relished putting her down and finding an excuse to throw her off the premises.

Mako had assured her that she should go about things normally but a part of her told said that perhaps Iroh was right. Perhaps it would be a good idea to report to him in order to protect her troops, even from herself. Both her friends had been supportive, spending practically all their free time with her.

Though she couldn't deny her Firebending best friend's cooking skills, she found their attentiveness a bit irritating at times. She knew she shouldn't be alone but sometimes she just wanted to be able to think by herself.

_'It's a good way to clear the mind'._

The Colonel furrowed her brow in response. It was still hard for her to wrap her mind around sharing her body with a Spirit but for the most part she didn't mind it.

"Yeah, that's why I like it." A pause. "What's with the glowing and the anger management stuff?"

_'You are fused with me and as I share your body, my existence depends on yours. When endangered I am able to assist,'_ Raava answered. _'As for what happened with that woman, I don't think you need me to explain.'_

The military woman sighed, turning on her side. She had feared that her Waterbending master was correct but there was no question about it. She had PTSD.

_'You suffered a traumatic event, Korra. Something many humans do not walk away from.'_

"I miss them," Korra admitted quietly. "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about what I could have done differently."

_'I know. I live within you,'_ the Spirit replied. 'You must not dwell in the past. It was your destiny to survive.'

"But why? Why me?"

_'I do not know. Only time will tell.'_

"Korra?"

The Colonet sat up and blinked. Was that... No. It couldn't be. Asami hadn't told her anything...

"Mom?" she called out as she opened the door to her room.

"Korra!" her mother greeted hugging her child tightly. The military woman returned the embrace, still surprised at the unexpected visit. "You look so thin, have you been eating?"

She nodded. "Mako's been cooking almost all week." A pause. "Not that I'm not happy to see you here but-"

"I wanted to see how training was going," her father interrupted. The Colonel straightened and saluted her father before he embraced her as well. "Its good to see you, Korra."

"It's good to see you too, Dad."

"I've prepared the guest room," Asami said as she walked over to the family. "I'll wait for you to settle in and then maybe we can take a trip downtown? I already called Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, he'll be joining us."

Korra sighed in response. Just when she thought she would be able to spend time alone.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay but BG-13 and I are trying to finish the Avatar story epilogue. Here's tgis teaser chapter, enjoy ;)**_

* * *

Korra let out a sigh as she leaned back against the tree trunk, continuing her drawing. It had been a few weeks since the incident, followed by another incident and she was pretty at peace with herself. As the days passed her connection with Raava grew and she regularly talked to the Spirit that resided within her. The entire week she had spent at the mansion, recovering from the final test Beifong gave her which nearly broke her bones. That woman was nothing more than a slave driver.

"Raava, how'd you get all four elements anyway," she asked outloud as she tried to get the details of the Satomobile the heiress was working on down just right. "I didn't think Spirits could Bend at all." She paused for a moment. "Well... There's the Moon and Ocean but is that really considered Bending?"

_"I had the elements because you were not the first human who sought out my help. A long time ago a young man asked me to help him stop a feud that had been going on between Spirits and his fellow humans,"_ Raava began. _"He told me that he wanted to use the four elements to do so, to help spare the lives of the people and Spirits he had cared for so deeply."_

The Colonel hummed in response, as she continued to add details to the drawing. "He sounds like a good man."

_"He was. But in order for him to carry all four elements, he needed a powerful Spirit to hold the other three. He was a Firebender."_ There was a subtle shift in the Spirit's voice. _"Being the Spirit of light and peace I accepted his quest as honorable, and once he had gotten the elements from the Lion Turtle and learned how to master them, he was ready."_

"This story doesn't end well, does it?" the military woman asked, putting down her pencil on the sketch pad.

_"We arrived in the middle of a massacre, human bodies having been torn apart by vengeful Spirits. Wan stepped into the fray and I entered his body. For a moment the fighting did cease, for everyone looked on in amazement at what Wan and I had accomplished. But I could only stay for so long. I told Wan to let me leave, so that he would live..."_ A pause, Korra could hear the regret in her voice. _"But that stubborn man..."_

"He died, didn't he?"

_"He did. And I lost a dear friend in the end."_

"I'm sorry to hear that," the Water Tribe woman answered sincerely. "Is that why you didn't want to fuse with me?"

_"Yes, but your friend was quite adamant about trying."_ There was a warmth to the voice and the Colonel found herself smiling as she watched the heiress come out from under the car. _"Your friendship with Asami reminded me much of mine and Wan's. Of course I would have never agreed if you hadn't been worthy."_

Korra managed a laugh. "Well that's good to know."

Her blue eyes studied the ravenette who wore a white tank, watching a she wiped the sweat off her forehead with her arm. Despite how grease covered and sweaty she was, the military woman couldn't deny that she still looked perfect, only in some new way.

The Colonel blinked before shaking her head and continuing her sketch, making sure to pay more attention to the details of the emerald eyed woman. Spirits she needed to go out soon. Very soon.

* * *

The Colonel took a deep breath before making a circle with her arms as her friend had showed her. After her training with Lin finished, she took some time off before asking the Firebender for help in mastering the next element. Mako was somewhat flattered and a bit surprised. He had thought the Water Tribe woman would use her father's connection to train under the Former Fire Lord Zuko.

Of course, he himself had spent some time in the Fire Nation training under the grand master when he first enlisted.

"Rhodey, am I ever actually going to Bend?" the brunette asked as she continued her routine.

"Eventually. But Firebending is more than just erupting flames at will. It's a powerful element that if not used wisely can hurt people."

"The element of power, I get it."

The Lieutenant Colonel chuckled, watching as his friend finished the last move. He took a deep breath and held out his hand, the military woman doing the same. A flame appeared in the center of his palm which he handed over to the dark skinned woman.

"Now make sure it doesn't go out, or get too big," he instructed. "This is going to teach you control."

Korra nodded her head, her attention set on the flame she held. After a moment he asked her to pass it to the other hand, making sure not to extinguish it. She did as was told and smirked a little. Of course out of all elements she had mastered, Firebending was the most intriguing and she found herself relating to it easily.

"Good, now how about you hold on to that flame as we walk around the mansion."

The military woman sighed. Of course nothing was easy with Mako.

* * *

The heiress sighed as she combed through her thick mane. She had a business meeting in less than an hour but she was already dreading it. Future Industries' business partners wanted an update on the weaponry she had been working on. The tension from the Earth Kingdom, which was currently on lockdown, had everyone on their toes.

The door opened and Asami smiled when she heard the scampering of paws. She chuckled and scratched Naga behind the ears, earning a sound of approval from the ball of white. Korra came inside the heiress' room, noticing her formal state of dress. Another business meeting it seemed.

"Hey, I was wondering where you had gone."

"I took Naga out for a run around the mansion," the Colonel answered. The animal barked, wagging he tail, happy to be acknowledged. "And she wanted to come see you cause she misses you."

"I know I've had a lot of meetings lately," Asami answered. "But you know how it is."

"I was hoping we could go out and grab a drink or something after your meeting."

The ravenette raised a brow as she studied her friend. "You havent had a one night stand in a while," she concluded, some amusement clouding her voice.

"Well the last time didn't go very well."

"It's probably for the best," the heiress replied offhandedly, trying to hide her smirk and succeeding for the most part. "There's only so many girls in this city that you could sleep with."

She said it with a teasing tone but Korra wasn't about to let it go. The military woman was known for being fun in bed, something even her best friend knew.

"Look at me, 'Sami," the Water Tribe woman said, raising her shirt to reveal her abs. "Every girl wants a piece of this."

Asami looked the dark skinned woman over, her gaze settling on her torso before clearing her throat. She'd seen it before but even she couldn't deny that Korra was extremely fit "Could be because you're so modest."

The Colonel shrugged, smirking slightly. "What can I say, it's a gift."

The heiress laughed and shook her head before standing, grabbing her suitcase and heading out the door. "I have a bar in the mansion," she reminded Korra. "Maybe you can have something ready for me when I get back."

"You got it."

* * *

Korra walked in to find her best friend getting dressed, putting on one of the many business shirts she possessed. The heiress smiled at the brunette, buttoning up the grey silk shirt. She had woken up to her vibrating phone reminding her she had a meeting. Asami and the investors couldn't come to an agreement on whether or not she'd be supplying the city with war weaponry.

The ravenette reasoned that by doing so they were unintentionally sending Kuvira a message but they wouldn't listen. A part of her didn't blame them but the other part knew they were being stubborn asses.

"You're up-"

"Don't talk to me," the Colonel replied cutting her off. "I'm mad at you."

The older woman blinked, fixing her skirt, hands going to her hips and head tilting curiously "What did I do?"

"You fused me with the Spirit of all things pure and chaste, that's what. She won't let me have any fun!"

Raava had made it very clear to her host that their one night stands were over. The Spirit didn't believe she had the emotional stability to keep up her old habits. And if June was anything to go by, she had a point. But still, the military woman was itching to spend the night in a woman's bed...

"Tell Raava I said good work," Asami answered with smirk, putting her shoes, those ridiculous heels that Korra had always figured were some strange sign that Asami was a masochist at heart, on before heading downstairs.

The Colonel huffed before following her. "Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have a voice in your head?"

The heiress' phone buzzed once more, a hologram appearing. "Madame, you're going to be late," JARVIS reminded her.

She sighed in response. "I think I have an idea."

"Remind me again why you made him British?" the Water Tribe woman asked, following the taller woman to her Satomobile.

"I'm sorry you can't have any of your...normal fun," Asami said as she started the vehicle. "But maybe this is a good thing. I'll see you later, oh, and try not to Bend in the house. I like those curtains."

Korra huffed in response, crossing her arms against her chest. Of course she liked them, she had designed them herself. She sighed when the gates closed and headed back inside. Working out didn't sound like such a bad idea. Had to get rid of all this tension somehow.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the massive lag. Been watching Naruto and Naruto Shippuden so needless to say I've been busy catching up with Spirits know how many episodes. Anywho, *looks at the number of reviews and shakes head*, need some reviews gals and guys. Let me know your thoughts. Send BG-13 a thanks for her awesome work and don't forget to check out our new story, Hellfire. **_

* * *

It was no secret the military woman hated the bot her best friend used to help build her suit, what with her always threatening the robotic creature. This is why Asami was surprised when after finally getting a day off and away from company meetings, she found her best friend and metallic assistant working together. She could hear them argue as she entered her private workshop and chuckled.

"Hey, Kevin, hand me that screwdriver," the dark skinned woman instructed.

The second prototype was nearly complete but there were still a few things the heiress hadn't quite figured out yet. Since she had taught the Colonel a thing or two about machines, Korra decided to take a look and see if she could find out what the problem was.

"Kevin?" the heiress asked as she reached the pair.

"No, no! You idiot the thing with the handle." The military woman let out an irritated sound before turning to look at her best friend. "Yeah, Kevin."

The ravanette raised a brow. "You named my robot Kevin..."

A shrug. "Well I needed something to call it and R2D2 was taken."

The engineer sighed and shook her head, watching as the Colonel and bot interacted. She couldn't understand why the machine played dumb with the brunette. He knew the tools fairly well, although sometimes he couldn't really tell the difference between a wrench and a clipper.

"Asami, enlighten me, why do you keep that hunk of junk-" She looked at Kevin. "No offense." Back to Asami. "-around when he'd be much more valuable as scraps?"

"He has his uses," Asami answered, placing a hand on the bot. "For instance he seems to entertain you. You did name him after all. Besides, I think he likes you."

Korra sighed in response. "Well maybe he's grown on me a little." The robot made a move to get closer and she raised her hand, causing him to stop. "Don't push it, I still think I'd like you better as scraps."

Kevin made a noise, the robotic arm dropping in sadness before wheeling away. The heiress crossed her arms over her chest, giving her friend a pointed look. The Colonel rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't mean you can't still help me, get your metallic butt back here."

The arm immediately turned, coming back, letting out small noises as the lens zoomed in on the military woman. Asami laughed at the pair. There would be no living with them now.

* * *

Korra took a deep breath before raising herself for another pull up. She had spent most of the day conditioning her troops and herself. Her father had asked her to make sure they were battle ready. The Colonel already had a plan for them for the following week pending the General's approval. She hated having to run everything by him but seeing as he had found out about her little slip she had no choice.

The Firebender watched as she trained, noting how she was able to do exercises without breaking a sweat. Even now she was able to keep going as if it were nothing. The military man had started to look into June's claims and after some digging had found what seemed to be an impossible but reasonable explanation.

Legends spoke about how man and Spirit had fused over a thousand years ago, but the human host had been killed in the process. Iroh hadn't been able to get anything out of Rhodes and Asami had been ignoring his calls but if that were true...the Colonel was a weapon. But that wasn't all that worried him. He didn't know how many outbursts she'd had before June and if he could find the legends... anyone else could too.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was knocked back and his ears were left ringing by a sudden explosion. The General cursed, his eyes widening slightly as he watched the neighboring building burn before yelling for the Waterbenders to put the fire out. When a second explosion was heard he called them back, conflicted. He could hear the soldiers inside crying for help but if there was another bomb...

"Colonel, stand back," he ordered when the Water Tribe woman stepped towards the building.

"There are people in there."

"We don't know if there's a third bomb. I will not risk the life of more soldiers."

Her jaw clenched in response and she knelt down, placing the palm of her hand on the ground, eyes closed. After a moment she stood, looking over at the soldiers.

"There's no bomb but the building is unstable," she told the group. "I can hold it up while you get them out, they're mostly on the first and second floor."

"You can't Bend," Iroh answered. "These soldiers are not going in there."

"They're still alive!"

"You can't Bend," he repeated. "I know that this is about your team and you feel like you can save them, but they're not here. They are gone."

The Colonel's eyes narrowed in response. "Don't you dare talk about my team," Korra managed through clenched teeth before looking at the group. "I need you to trust me."

"I trust you," Mako said coming forward. "Anyone else with me?"

Slowly they all followed the military official's lead and the Water Tribe woman took a deep breath before holding her hand out, getting a hold of the crumbling building. Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes ordered the soldiers to get everyone out as quickly and efficiently as possible while the General barked at the Waterbenders to get ready with stretchers and other medical supplies.

The building creaked and Korra's jaw clenched, her arms shaking slightly, her hold wavering. Mako noticed this and asked the remaining soldiers to clear the building. Once everyone was out and a safe distance away he asked the Colonel to let the building drop. The military woman did as she was told, falling to her knees, panting from exhaustion. The Lieutenant Colonel went over to his friend, helping her stand and moving her to a safer place.

Despite being exhausted, the military woman helped the wounded soldiers, trying to make them as comfortable as possible. The General watched as she did, his anger towards her slowly fading. She had disobeyed his orders but despite it all, he was glad for it. Many soldiers were able to receive help because of her.

"Colonel Jordan," Iroh called when the military woman decided to call it a day.

She looked back at him before telling Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes that she'd meet him in his car. He reluctantly nodded his head, taking her bag.

"Did I forget to do something, General?" she asked when he reached her.

"No, I would like to have a word with you."

She scoffed in response. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Colonel-"

"I went through a rough patch, I lost...control, hit that woman. But I am moving on, and you won't let me," Korra began, going toe to toe with him. "You are treating me like I'm a basket case and everyone is watching you and they're believing you."

The General didn't say anything in response. He had to admit that he may have crossed the line with her team but she couldn't Bend before. Her file declared her as a Nonbender. So how had she been able to keep the building up.

"I had a good day today. I saved those soldiers. I did that," she continued. "I am a good soldier and I don't deserve people thinking that I'm anything less than that. So with all due respect, leave me the hell alone."

"How did you learn how to Bend?" Iroh asked when she turned away. "You couldn't before. How can you do it now?"

"I don't owe you any explanations."

"Something happened to you in the South Pole. You're hiding something, I know it." The Colonel didn't answer. "And I will find out. People will start asking questions after today."

"Is that all?" the military woman asked, her back still towards him.

Iroh scoffed lightly before answering. "That's all. For now."

* * *

The military woman took a deep breath as she watched the news, slightly sitting up to lean against the headboard. Following the attack on the military base, the General had called an emergency meeting with the head military officials of each nation. The Colonel had taken her father's place though he was present as the Northern Tribe's representative. They all knew that Kuvira was behind the attack though none of them could prove it.

Most of the soldiers had been rescued and were recuperated but we lost soldiers as well. Earlier that day, the military woman and Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes had attended the funeral for the fallen soldiers.

Despite the fact that the Southern Tribe woman had obviously Bended that day, no one had questioned it. She believed it was because of all the commotion though she had heard a pair of soldiers discussing her abilities. For the longest time the dark skinned woman had been trying to keep her abilities a secret but her comrades had needed her that day. She couldn't turn her back on them.

Korra watched as her four legged companion lifted her head up from her spot on the floor, tail wagging. Her best friend had arrived, it seemed. The military woman glanced towards the clock, noting how late it was before the door opened and the engineer walked inside.

"Hey, you," the Colonel greeted. "I almost thought I'd have to take you a change of clothes for in the morning."

Asami scowled slightly before reaching up and pulling a few pins out of her hair, causing her black mane to release from the bun as she slipped off her heels. She climbed onto the bed, slipping under the covers and curling up next to her best friend who was a little surprised. It had been some time since their last sleepover.

"Didn't feel like walking up the steps?" the military woman asked with a teasing grin.

"I don't think I would have made it that far. So when I heard the television I thought I'd just keep you company, if you don't mind."

"By all means."

The engineer managed a laugh in response, her brow furrowing slightly as she watched the footage from the explosion at the base. She knew the funeral had been earlier that day and given what the Water Tribe woman had gone through months earlier, she knew it couldn't have been easy on her.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Korra felt her best friend's gaze and sighed, looking down at her, cyan meeting emerald. "I'm okay," she finally answered.

Both women studied the other. The Colonel could see the bags under the heiress' eyes and the exhaustion, while her friend saw the pain behind the younger woman's bravado.

"You know... They just recently opened up this new turtleduck pond boat deal at the park," the military woman commented after a moment, feeling a change in conversation was necessary.

"Yeah, it's mostly for couples."

The younger woman felt her heart sink, slightly fidgeting in her spot. "You been? You know, with any secret boyfriends?" Her tone was casual, but there was a slight hitch to her voice.

"No. Unfortunately I've always been too busy," Asami answered, covering her mouth as she yawned. "And you don't date so I know you haven't gone," she added looking up at the Colonel, a glint in her eyes.

"I know that look, you wanna check them out, don't you?"

"Maybe someday. But by the looks of my schedule and lack of romantic interest at the moment it's not likely." She didn't even want to think about the meeting the next day. There was so much going on with the business partners and Varrick that the heiress barely had any time to breathe.

"Someday I'm gonna get you away from the business. You can't keep running yourself like this, 'Sami."

A shrug. "Until Dad comes back from his extended business in the Fire Nation I don't have much of a choice."

The military woman didn't say anything, brow furrowed in thought. Her friend did have a point. Going to the turtleduck pond was a far stretch for her but then again, Asami was her best friend. She looked down to ask her when she would have a day off only to see the engineer had fallen asleep. The heiress was curled up against her side, arm under her head, chest rising and falling steadily.

Korra smiled at the sight. She reached over to the control, muting it before wrapping an arm around her friend. Gently she ran her hand through the thick black mane, smiling.

* * *

After just a few months of training, the military woman had mastered Firebending, or at least gotten very proficient at it. The Lieutenant Colonel couldn't deny that his comrade was a quick study but still. He had never heard of anyone managing to manipulate fire like Korra. If he hadn't known her for so long, he could almost swear she was born a Firebender.

"You don't want to go?" he asked again slowly, brow raised asking for clarification.

The Colonel sighed and shook her head again. Her Firebending friend was not making her decision easy. She stopped and looked up at him, smirking slightly.

"Seriously, I don't want to go to a bar." Her friend hummed thoughtfully, hiding his hands in his pockets. "But we can buy some food and beers and eat at your place. It's been a while since I've slept over."

Mako raised a brow. "You sure Asami won't mind?"

"She always gets home late, besides she isn't my nanny. She can't tell me what I can and can't do."

Despite her words, the Firebender noticed that they lacked their usual conviction. He hummed in realization before leading the shorter woman to his Satomobile. Not long after they were back at his apartment, opening a beer and serving takeout. Rhodes' place was small, comfortable, and neat. The Colonel always found the place comforting and enjoyed spending time with him. Aside from the heiress, he was her best friend and confidante.

"So are you going to tell me why you didn't want to go to a bar," the Firebender asked, taking a bite out of a dumpling.

Korra took a sip of her beer, using her chopsticks to move the noodles around. "I just didn't feel like it," she finally replied with a shrug.

"C'mon, spit it out already."

The Colonel sighed. "Okay so I haven't been out for a while and the only person I've had contact with-"

"You fell for Asami."

The military woman blinked, head tilting curiously as she watched Mako continue to eat. "How-"

"You've known each other your whole lives. It was only a matter of time." He paused, meeting her blue gaze. "So you're trying to control your one night stand streak to show her you can handle it, aren't you?"

"...I am." A sigh. "I mean I don't even know if she'll be interested in me. She's always dated men."

"Well you dated me."

"You were different."

He put down his chopsticks, placing his hands under his chin. "I've seen the way she looks at you lately," the Firebender revealed. "Maybe you aren't too far off."

Korra bit her lip, swirling the noodles around before taking a bite. For a couple of days she had become aware of the shifting dynamic between her and the heiress. Especially after the night the beautiful ravenette slept in her room. She hadn't been able to sleep that night.

"Hey, ready to call it a night?" Mako asked snapping the military woman out of her thoughts.

She nodded her head, heading over to his room and unbottoming her shirt and pants, leaving her in a dark blue t-shirt and black boxer shorts. With a deep breath she slipped into bed while Lieutenant Colonel shut off the lights before tucking her in. The military woman smiled and turned to face him, whispering a 'thanks'. Despite them not ever having a real romantic relationship the Firebender was always attentive with her.

He smirked in response. "Go to sleep, Korra. You're gonna need it to ask Asami out tomorrow," he teased.

* * *

The heiress rubbed her eyes as she came down the stairs, brow furrowing when she caught the smell of eggs cooking and bacon frying. Last night, her friend had not come home and she had felt a moment of disappointment, thinking the Water Tribe native had gone back to her one night stands. She was relieved when she received a message from the younger woman, letting the ravenette know she'd be spending the night with their Firebender friend. Nonetheless, the engineer was still surprised to see the Colonel up so early.

"Morning," Korra greeted with a smile, setting a cup in front of the heiress as she sat down at the bar.

Asami hummed in response taking a sip from the hot beverage, needing her morning caffeine if she was going to deal with the headaches at work.

"What are you doing up?" she asked after a moment. "Whenever you spend the night at Mako's you don't come back until midday. I know he likes to treat you to breakfast."

"Yeah, but I wanted to make you breakfast today."

The engineer raised a brow, noticing how slightly nervous the military woman was and how she wouldn't meet her gaze. What was going on? Calculating green eyes studied the dark skinned woman, trying to find what could possibly have her in such a state. "Is everything alright?" Asami asked when nothing seemed to be amiss.

The Colonel handed her a plate, placing one in front of herself but not sitting down. She bit her lip, thinking about her conversation with the Firebender the night before. When she had left his apartment earlier that morning she had rehearsed in her head how this would go...

"Look, I... I want to ask you out."

Asami titled her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"I want to ask you if you'll go on a date...with me." She said the words slowly, lacking her usual confidence. The heiress didn't reply right away, studying the tan woman in front if her. She hadn't expected this. Her eyes scanned her oldest friend's face, looking for something to indicate a motive, anything to give away what had brought this on. But, if they were going to do this, she was going to make sure Korra knew exactly what was expected.

"You know what you're asking for right?"

A nod. "Yes."

"I'm not the kind of girl that will sleep with you on the first date, and I do expect to be dated," Asami answered, setting her coffee down and fixing the brunette with a stare she had used many times in conference rooms and meetings. "I'm not a fling. And I will not be treated as such."

"Never." The answer was immediate and Korra didn't flinch under Asami's unwavering gaze.

"Hmm."

The elder woman took another sip of her coffee, savoring the taste. Meanwhile her best friend could feel her heartbeat in her ears, every second that passed dragging by like hours.

"What did you have in mind?" the engineer finally asked, eyes softening ever so slightly.

Korra couldn't stop the smile that graced her face, finally sitting down to eat, relaxing now that the hardest part was over. "Something simple. Nothing over the top. Perhaps Narook's," the Colonel answered, knowing her friend wasn't expecting anything fancy like Quong's and didn't particularly care for it. "And then I have a surprise planned later. Non-sex related, I swear."

Her best friend smiled before her cell phone starting ringing from her handbag, a reminder that she had an hour to get to work. She sighed as she stood. "I have to go, but we'll continue this when I get back."

"I'll wrap this up for you then."

Asami smiled, watching as the younger woman went to look for a container. She was feeling anxious, excited. And if the smile on Korra's face said anything, so was she.


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for dropping in a couple of reviews, it is highly appreciated. Here's the new chapter and please, please, please, R&amp;R. Thank BG-13 for everything she does. Putting up with me is enough ;)**_

* * *

It was a little past eight when the pair arrived at Narook's. Asami, as usual, had left her company late and barely had time to change and shower before heading out. The military woman had impatiently waited for her best friend to arrive. She had worked for a couple of hours and called the Firebender who'd managed to relax her a bit. It had been years since the Water Tribe native had dated and she was understandably nervous.

As soon as they arrived, the Colonel was ready to have a drink. The heiress could see her best friend's nervousness and she couldn't help but be slightly amused. So this was the effect she had on the tough, headstrong military leader who faced death on a regular basis? Interesting indeed. She was almost flattered.

Soon after the pair ordered and the military woman asked the ravenette about work. The engineer sighed, giving a simple answer to get the subject over with before drifting to other topics.

"I think you might be the most perfect human being," Korra commented as she took a sip of her beer.

The heiress took a bite of her food, chewing it slowly before answering. "I'm not perfect. I have my shortcomings."

"Oh?" The Colonel raised a brow in surprise. "Well, I've known you my whole life and I've never seen anything I'd consider a flaw. I'm riddled with them," she said with a bit of a chuckle.

"I have flaws. Everybody does."

"Oh yeah? Well then, Ms. Sato, what are these supposed flaws?" She clasped her hands under her chin. "Enlighten me."

Asami opened her mouth to speak when two young women approached their table, the pair's gazes fixed on her date. Her lips formed a thin line, the military woman furrowing her brow before looking up at the pair. She took a chug of her bottle. Well this was not what she needed.

"Hey there, Korra," the blonde one greeted with a smirk.

She was tall, thin, and wore a skirt that left little to the imagination. The military woman tried to think back to her name...Tanya? Or was it Betty? Spirits, how did she always end up in these situations?

"Long time no see," the other woman added with a lighthearted grin of her own. She was shorter than the blonde, a brunette, and her skin was a lighter shade than the Water Tribe woman's. "Ever since the the three of us had our night of fun."

Korra coughed in response, choking on her drink. Her best friend raised a brow in response. Well this was a story she had yet to hear. As if one woman wasn't enough for the now antsy looking soldier.

"Listen, uh, ladies," the Colonel began. "You're kind of interrupting my date."

The pair looked over to the heiress in surprise. Korra didn't date, it was a known fact and they definitely didn't expect her to date her long time friend.

"A date?" the blonde asked. "As in, a serious date?"

"We apologize, we didn't know," the other woman added.

"Well, now you know." Korra looked over at the heiress, smiling slightly, almost apologetically. "So if you girls don't mind..."

They smirked in response, shaking their heads in disappoint and perhaps a bit of embarrassment. So this is why they didn't see their favorite military woman anymore.

The taller of the two looked over her shoulder as they left the pair. "But just so you know, we'd love to have you for our game nights."

Korra sighed and shook her head, looking up at her best friend. "I..." She cleared her throat when her voice slightly squeaked. "I'm guessing I owe you a explanation."

The heiress let out a small laugh, shaking her head. "I'll say." And though she had no real hard feelings about what had just happened, she was reminded once again of Korra's recent history with women. Which was why she'd given her the warning the previous day about being sure she knew what she was getting into.

It wasn't long after that the two decided to wrap up their dinner, the engineer waiting at their table as the Colonel paid the bill. She tried to ignore the stares from the women that had visited their table earlier. Seemed like they had a one track mind. Quickly she grabbed her jacket, leading the heiress out of the restaurant.

"Hey, I'm sorry about-"

"Don't worry about it. I just-" She sighed as she recalled the event. "It's okay. I'm not mad. Irritated, maybe."

Korra nodded her head, shoving her hands in her pockets as she tried to figure out a way to make it up to her date. She grinned, remembering the surprise she had promised. "Hey, follow me. I know where we can go."

Asami raised a brow in response.

"Don't give me that look." The military woman grabbed her date's hand. "C'mon. I promise you'll love it."

* * *

The atmosphere in the turtleduck ride was strangely relaxing, a good change for the pair. It may have had something to do with how the light from Republic City tower turned the water a magnificent gold, or that even the fireflies were out. Everything was beautiful.

Korra lay back, hands behind her head as the ride traveled around the lake. Asami remained sitting upright for a moment, taking time to admire the view. There were very few moments the heiress had to herself like this nowadays. But after a moment she too laid back, glancing over to the military woman.

Cobalt eyes collided with emerald and for a moment everything in their minds was forgotten. Their tension, their pain, their worries, their plans, everything. The younger woman smiled, the ravenette returning the gesture before sitting up once more. Who would have thought the normally controlled engineer could feel nervous under the younger woman's gaze.

Soon after the ride was over and once the Water Tribe woman paid the man, they walked back to the older woman's Satomobile. The ride back to the mansion was quiet, the younger of the two breaking the silence once they were inside the mansion.

"So, you had a good time, right?" the blue eyed woman asked as casually as she could.

The heiress woman's lips twitched before nodding. "Yes."

"I did good?"

"Yes, Korra. You did good."

The Colonel let out a sigh of relief, her body slouching slightly as if she had been carrying a great weight on her shoulders. "I'm glad. I kind of stressed over this."

"What happened to the smooth talking, easy going woman I know and tolerate?" the engineer teased turning to face her friend as they stopped before Asami's bedroom. "You never seemed nervous with those other girls."

"They're not you. You're important."

The answer was automatic, the older woman taking a moment to study her for a moment. "There you are." She leaned forward, kissing the corner of the younger woman's mouth then laughed as she wiped the lipstick off her cheek. "Just be yourself Korra. After all, I've stuck with you this long."

Korra blinked, momentarily stunned by her date's action. The heiress chuckled and continued into her room and shut the door. After a moment the Colonel shook her head, hand going to where the heiress had kissed her, a smile forming.

Not bad for a first date, everything considered. Not bad at all.

* * *

The Lieutenant Colonel raised a brow when he noticed the dreamy smile on Water Tribe woman's face. All day she had been in a better mood than usual, not once having argued with the General which was rare. Usually they'd snap at each other a couple of times or they couldn't seem to get through the day.

But today, she had been extremely lenient with her troops, even giving them the day off to choose their own exercise as she worked out on her own with her Firebender friend. If you could even call it a workout. All the Colonel had done was lie down on the bench press, her arms behind her head, as she continued to smile.

"Is everything alright?" he finally asked.

"Mmm?" she hummed, her smile widening. "Everything is great."

Mako didn't know what to make of this. "I can see that. Which makes me wonder how your date went."

The dark skinned woman turned on her side to face him, smile still intact. "It was amazing, Rhodey."

Mako smirked in response, crossing his arms over his chest. He had to admit that he hadn't seen his friend this happy in a long time. It even made him wonder just how amazing the previous night had been but that thought was quickly tossed aside when he remembered who her date had been. Asami Sato was not one to have one night stands, that was for sure.

"What did you do, if you don't mind me asking."

The Colonel sat up, ready to give him the details. He, after all, had given her the final push to ask her best friend out. "We went to Narook's and then to the turtleduck ride in the park." She grinned. "She had a good time."

The Firebender chuckled in response, grabbing his towel as he headed to the showers. "Good to hear you were so confident about your date, seeing as I had to calm you down just hours before."

Korra pouted in response. He would never let her live that down.

* * *

Kuvira studied the strange scepter she had found months back while drilling underground. She had ordered Baatar to study the strange artifact but it soon became clear that it was more than it appeared.

Her fiancé, and anyone else who stayed in the same room too long with the object, had seemed on edge the more time they spent with it so she had cancelled the research project and decided to do it herself. Though she felt some side effects as well she didn't seem to be as affected as the others had been. The strange staff made her feel uneasy at the very most.

The stoic woman studied at the item curiously before reaching out to touch it. Her bare fingertips had barely grazed the black body when she felt the sudden spark of energy, and for the split second before she pulled away she felt her body flood with something... Something alive, something very powerful. She turned her head just in time to see traces of red before her eyes returned to their natural green.

What was this? It almost seemed alive...as if it were calling... Waiting... Pulsing... Other worldly...

The replica of the suit she had managed to obtain was slowly being built though everyone assured her it would surpass the prototype that had wrecked one of her camps. Kuvira didn't doubt this but she knew the intelligence the Satos hid behind their millions, as well as the fact that they had Varrick at their disposal. There was no doubt in her mind her suit would come up short against theirs in an actual fight. But...

She needed to win. She needed to. And the scepter was proving to be a powerful force of nature if she could learn how to control it... Harness its energy... Colonel Jordan would be no match for her.

So with a smirk of her lips, the Metalbender picked up the antique, feeling the power run through her and change every cell in her body. Her eyes turned red again but this time she wasn't afraid. This time she accepted it.

It was time to see what it could really do.

* * *

After a long week of work and military training the pair decided to spend the night in the comfort of the heiress' home. They had been dating for three months and it seemed to be going well. The Colonel would often take the busy engineer food to her office and spend some time with her before getting back to one of her many meetings with the world leaders, now that mass production had increased following the attack on the military base.

They hardly saw each other but when they did they made the best out of what little time they had to themselves. Their relationship had grown, their first kiss having come and gone. It had been nice. For the most part they hid their relationship, the only one really aware being Mako. He supported the pair even if he did have some reservations. Sure, the pair seemed happy now but he knew how relationships tended to play out for Korra.

Things could end badly very quickly if the pair wasn't careful.

Currently they were on the couch, lips pressed together, eyes closed, the movie playing in the background long forgotten. However, it wasn't much later after their make out session began that the heiress lightly tapped the other woman's shoulder, having felt the other woman's hand's sneaking underneath her blouse. The tribal native's eyes opened when she felt her friend's lips pull away, and it took a moment for her mind to clear from the kiss.

"Is something wrong?" Korra asked.

"You were getting a little too carried away," Asami replied with a pull of her lips, nodding to where Korra's hands still rested against warm creamy skin just a inch or two below her bra.

The Colonel leaned back against the couch, looking slightly disappointed. Asami shook her head, reaching out to clasp the other woman's hand that had finally withdrawn from her stomach. She was more than aware that it had been a while since the military woman had someone in her bed but it didn't change her decision to keep her waiting for a couple more months.

She stood, going over to the bar to make them some drinks but even as she poured the liquor she could feel Korra's eyes on her. Casually, careful not to alert the Bender, she looked at the mirror in front of her to see that the dark skinned woman was indeed staring. Or at least at half of her..

"Were you checking out my ass?" Asami asked, as she turned, drinks in hand.

The Colonel grinned wolfishly in response. "It's not the first time, and it won't be the last." The heiress raised a brow in response as she handed her a drink. "What? I'm not above admitting that my best friend is gorgeous."

"Are you above breaking the no touching rule?" the engineer questioned, sitting back down.

"I will try and show restraint. Though, you are testing my will power in those jeans."

Her blue eyes continued studying her, barely able to contain the urge to tear those jeans off and take her right there on the couch. But this was her best friend and despite her urges, she had given her word to let the older woman lead. Besides, Asami wasn't just some fling. She didn't want to just screw her and leave. She honestly wanted this dating thing to work out. So she'd wait.

"Your charm, though appreciated, won't work so easily on me," the ravenette replied taking a sip of her drink. "But, tell you what, keep this up for a few more dates, and prove to me that you can handle this, and you'll get to see me out of these jeans."

"Spirits, woman, you're cruel." Korra and Asami had seen each other naked and in various states of dress before. Having been friends practically since birth it was an inevitability.

Asami chuckled, kissing her friend's cheek before snuggling closer to her, hands clasped. Korra's arm wrapped around her waist and she grinned, but returned her attention to the film as well. Asami would be lying to herself if she claimed she didn't want to speed things along, but she was patient, and she wasn't ready. Didn't make the wait any less torturous.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the lag! I FINALLY finished Naruto Shippuden! Well the episodes that have aired so far. BUT I did finish the manga from where the show left out and OMG! Anyways I will be doing a one shot on Sasuke's POV. I will not go into much detail cause it will have spoilers so BE WARNED. PLEASE THANK BG-13 for being awesome! Read and Review!**_

* * *

The Colonel turned onto her side, looking over at the clock to see it was past two in the morning. She sat up, stretching her arms above her head with a groan before noticing the light in the living room was still on. The heiress still hadn't gone up to sleep.

With a sigh the military woman slipped on her sneakers and sweater, heading out the back door of the mansion. Sure enough she found Asami in the garage, rubbing her eyes as she stared at the laptop screen, all kinds of papers scattered around her. The Water Tribe woman shook her head as she stepped towards the heiress.

"Ok, that's it," she said, closing the laptop.

The engineer started in surprise, looking up at the dark skinned woman. "Korra, wha-"

"This is the fifth night in a row you'd stayed up late to finish this project. You need to sleep."

"It's due in a week. I don't have time to-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the military woman picked Asami up and threw her over her shoulder, turning to head back to the mansion. The heiress tugged on her friend's sweater, trying stop her.

"Korra! What the hell!" Asami snapped. "Put me down before I kick your ass!"

"Nope. Your health comes first."

Korra continued her way into the mansion, carefully going up the stairs as the engineer continued to struggle. She paid it no mind, smirking. There was no way she'd let her friend drain herself this way.

"But-"

"No."

The heiress sighed in irritation and defeat, finally letting the younger woman carry her to her room. When they reached her bed, Korra set her down and smiled in triumph. The same cocky smile the ravenette had seen hundreds of times before.

Asami smirked and pulled her closer by her collar. "I hate you."

The Colonel grinned in response. "No you don't."

"No I don't," she agreed before kissing her.

Korra hummed in appreciation leaning in to deepen the kiss as she also climbed onto the bed with one knee. The older woman smirked in response before gently pulling away to look at her companion.

"Not so fast. We're not there yet."

The military woman sighed. "Sure you don't need someone to keep you warm?"

"Good night, Korra," the engineer answered giving her another quick kiss.

The younger woman nodded her head, relenting, turning to leave. She looked back at the heiress, smirking when she noticed her best friend was already fast asleep.

* * *

The heiress let out a deep breath through her nose as she continued to analyze the charts in front of her. There were all kinds of folders, business books, and designs on her desk. She had come in earlier than usual, knowing her next business meeting was just two days away. Weaponry demand was on the rise and Future Industries was the leading company in war welfare but the engineer was still uneasy about authorizing full production. The more weapons out there, the more Kuvira was likely to use it as a reason to attack.

There had been rumors about her 'reconquering' the Earth Kingdom. So far only two places remained free from her control: the metal clan known as Zaofu and Republic City. The ravenette could recall Korra seeing the attack as the Metalbender tested the power of the city and she agreed. That attack had been no accident. Despite this, the amount of soldiers coming in had been reduced. The Southern Tribe being the only ones to send soldiers on a biweekly basis and then there were the city's recruits.

Her father, a member of President Raiko's personal counsel, was currently in the Fire Nation trying to persuade the current Fire Lord to provide more man power but so far she was not interested in another war. Which was surprising seeing as her own son and his troops were stationed here. The heiress could recall the Fire Lord being a strict woman that was not easily persuaded. All they could hope for is that they'd reach an agreement of sorts.

The door opened but the raven haired woman didn't even bother to look up, expecting her secretary to bring her yet another cup of coffee. She was surprised, however, when a kiss was planted on her cheek, finally taking her gaze off the papers to meet blue orbs. Asami couldn't help but smile.

"Hey you, what are you doing here?" she asked giving her friend her full attention.

The Colonel smirked in response, moving a few books to sit on the desk. She was wearing her training uniform which consisted of a blue t-shirt, dark blue camouflage pants, and black combat boots.

"Just got out and thought I'd bring you some lunch," the military woman answered gesturing to the large brown paper bag.

"Did you have an early day?"

The Colonel tilted her head to the side, brow furrowed. "It's past six o'clock, 'Sami." Her friend blinked, looking at the clock on the wall. Seemed time flew without her notice. A sigh. "This is why I figured I'd bring you something to eat."

Asami smiled. "Well, I could use a break."

The Water Tribe grinned in response before unpacking their lunch. They talked as they ate, mostly about work but also about what to do the next time they were free. It had been a while since they'd gone out and the heiress promised to make time after her upcoming meeting. Korra nodded her head as she continued to eat.

Once they were finished the Colonel laid down on the couch in the C.E.O's office. It wasn't long after that Asami glanced over to find her friend sound asleep, arm dangling off the couch. She'd noticed the odd sleep patterns of the military woman. When she would arrive at the mansion, the younger woman would be awake or dozing off in the living room. She thought it was sweet that Korra waited up for her but she didn't want her to lose sleep either.

The heiress sighed and continued to write up her report. She still had a lot to do.

* * *

The ravenette took a deep breath as she cleaned her hands on a rag, looking up at the metallic suit. After months of work, it was finally ready. She looked over at her girlfriend who sat across the room, sketchbook in hand. The military woman had been vastly entertained as the heiress worked on the second prototype, soon to be a fully fictional suit. Kevin, as usual, was by her side, the camera lens zooming in and out on the sketch as it made various noises.

"All done," Asami finally announced with a proud smirk.

The Bender looked up, raising a brow. "Really?" she stood and tucked the drawing under her arm, studying the finished product. "Can I test drive it?"

Asami scoffed lightly, shaking her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because every time you take something on a test drive it doesn't come back the way it left," the heiress answered simply.

"Okay that was one time-"

"Remember the new porche my dad got me when I was sixteen?"

The Colonel frowned, furrowing her brow thoughtfully. It sounded so familiar... "The blue one?"

"Mhmm."

"You know I don't drive!" Korra defended. "So that was technically your fault. Besides I got you a new one."

"Your dad got me a new one."

Details. "I was fifteen! Where was I supposed to get another one of those!"

Asami laughed and shook her head, using the rag to get rid of some grease marks on the titanium suit. The Water Tribe woman watched her intently, admiring her even when she was wearing a pair of jeans and a grease covered t-shirt. The ravenette looked up at the other girl, studying her curiously.

"Here, I wanna show you something," Korra finally said, building up the courage. She was a military hardened woman, courage should have come easy.

"What is it?"

The Colonel took out her sketchbook from under her arm, flipping to a page. It was none other than the raven haired beauty working on the suit, the details on her face showing not only how much talent the younger woman had but also the beauty of the engineer. The lines were smooth and it somehow managed to catch the determined set of the engineer's shoulders.

"Korra..."

"I just...I wanted you to see what I see."

Asami smiled at this, wrapping her arms around the dark skinned woman's neck before giving her a kiss. Korra could be incredibly sweet when she wanted to be. Her grin widened and she gave her another, softer kiss on the cheek before turning away.

"You still can't test the suit."

Korra groaned loudly in response, but grinned nonetheless. It wasn't a complete loss.

* * *

After a night out, the pair returned home, a feeling of contentness surrounding them. They had gone out on a picnic, eating various snacks the military woman had made. It always surprised the heiress how good of a cook her friend was seeing as she hardly spent any time home. She suspected it had something to do with her Firebender friend who was also a talented cook.

They opened the door and went inside, Korra turning to kiss the engineer when Asami stopped her, placing a hand against her cheek, her hold on her hand tightening before she made her away up the stairs and towards her room, stopping outside the door.

The two women stared at each other. Then, slowly, Asami opened the door and lead Korra inside by their clasped hands.

Korra stared at Asami intently, knowing this was not to be taken lightly. Part of her wanted to just pin her girlfriend to the bed but she pushed it down. "Are you sure?"

Her answer came in the form of painted lips nearly devouring her own. And just like that all her will power vanished.

Her hands went up to cup the heiress cheeks, kissing her lips before she shrugged off her jacket, doing the same to ravenette. Asami unbuttoned the Colonel's shirt as the pair stumbled blindly toward the bed, kicking off her shoes in the process. The military woman smirked against crimson lips, pulling away slightly out of breath before gently laying her down on the bed, pulling back to kick off her sneakers and discard her undershirt leaving her in her sports bra.

Blue met green as Korra hovered over the older woman. "Are you scared?"

Asami chuckled softly, moving a piece of Korra's hair back behind her ear. "Terrified." A kiss. "Mortified." Kiss. "Petrified." Kiss. "Stupefied by you."

Korra smiled. "Me too."

The heiress smiled at this and leaned up to kiss the dark skinned woman before flipping their positions, trailing kisses from her chest to her taught stomach. Korra could feel her chest tighten, similar to that night months ago when she had been with June. She shook her head, grabbing Asami and pulling her into a heated kiss before switching their positions, nipping at her neck as she worked on the engineers skirt. The tightness in her breast eased almost immediately.

Soon after the remaining clothes were tossed aside and the pair took their time exploring each others bodies, hands roaming dark and creamy skin respectively, satisfied noises coming from the both of them. The heiress' hands gripped the Colonel's back as they kissed, a feeling of utter bliss filling them completely.

It wasn't long before they lay there panting and sweaty, sated and smiling. Her muscles were sore but Asami pushed upward to kiss Korra again. How had it taken this long to get here?

Asami was the first to fall asleep, and Korra watched her for a moment, laying on top of the woman, cobalt eyes studying how beautiful she was. Then, Korra tensed, and the urge to flee hit her hard.

She didn't stay. That wasn't how she worked, she didn't stay and cuddle.

But this wasn't just some easy lay. This was Asami, someone she cared about immensely. Indecision wracked her body.

Finally she carefully got up and out of the bed, gently tucking the blanket around Asami's curvy form before pulling on underwear and her hoodie. For a moment she just stood beside the bed, fighting her instinct to just leave. Instead she pulled up the chair from Asami's desk and sat it beside the bed and took a seat.

She wouldn't leave. Those days were gone.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter of this story. Please Read and Review!**_

* * *

The Colonel watched as the raven beauty started to wake, shifting under the covers, the muscles in her back shifting under creamy skin. Korra had been up all night, watching her lover as she slept, unable to rest. Her mind wouldn't shut off about what had just happened. They had finally slept together. She had wanted to run away. But she had stayed. Asami was her best friend, her confident, the woman she...

Slowly the ravenette opened her eyes, blinking and a slow smile spreading across her face as she remembered the night previous before she reached across the bed, still half asleep. Korra watched as she stiffened minutely before turning her head and those piercing emerald eyes focused on the woman in front of her. She sat up, lifting the sheets to cover herself as she watched the brunette. For a moment she stared and waited as the military woman lowered her head.

"I... I couldn't... I wasn't going to leave. I wouldn't leave you like that. But the holding... I... I don't..."

Asami reached out, grabbing her friend's hand and giving it a squeeze. She was a little disappointed that the Water Tribe woman hadn't been in the bed with her when she woke up but she also understood. Korra had never been one to stay after getting her fill of her one night stands. The fact she'd even stayed in the room was a giant step forward.

"Hey, it's okay. You stayed. Baby steps."

The dark skinned woman managed a smile before standing up and pressing a gentle kiss on the heiress' forehead. The engineer smiled and pulled her down for a real kiss, her lover making a sound of approval before pulling away.

"I'll make us some breakfast while you put something on," she offered.

"Who says I was going to put something on?"

Korra smirked in response, her cerulean eyes drifting down to give the naked woman a once over. "I won't complain."

The ravenette smiled and shook her head, reaching for her towel and robe before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. It wasn't long after that the house was filled with the aroma of her bacon cooking. The Colonel filled a couple mugs with coffee before returning to the skillet and flipping the pancakes over as a pair of hands wrapped around her midsection. She smiled and felt the heiress kiss her shoulder before moving to her neck, nipping on her skin lightly.

"You keep doing that and I won't be able to finish breakfast," she breathed.

Asami hummed in response. "I can always order take out."

The military woman needed no further invitation. She quickly turned off the stove before turning and lifting the heiress into her arms, the pair making out as they headed back upstairs.

Looked like today was going to be spent in.

* * *

The Colonel's leg moved up and down compulsively as she waited to see the doctor. For some time now the military woman hadn't been able to get a good night's sleep. Catching an hour or two of shut eye at best. At first she hadn't thought much of it, having been used to the odd sleep patterns due to her profession. But now it was interrupting her every day duties, if the recent training exercise was anything to go by. She was visibly tired and even the light had started bothering her eyes.

So after a few sleepless nights she'd gone to the doctor to get a prescription of sleeping pills. Kya had been reluctant to give them to the Water Tribe woman, telling her that her problem wasn't physical but psychological. As if Korra needed another reminder. She was more than aware of what she had, Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. The physician had tried to get her to talk to a psychologist but she simply told her all she needed was sleep and that she'd be fine.

"We're almost ready for you, Ms. Jordan," the nurse said with a smile as she approached the waiting patient with a clipboard. The military woman sighed irritably, nodding her head. "Just a few questions. Did you sleep last night?"

She shook her head. "No. No I didn't."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"I don't know."

The nurse hummed scribbling down something. "Can you be more specific?"

Korra pinched the bridge of her nose before fixing her sunglasses."Uh, maybe two days ago?" She replied. She couldn't even remember.

"Hmmm. And the light hurts your eyes." A nod. "Any hallucinations?"

Her mind went back to the time she had seen her team members outside the diner. The flashes that came when she had tried to spend we night with June...

"Uh...yes. Sometimes"

The older woman smiled at her before leading her into the exam room and letting her know the doctor would be seeing her shortly. The Colonel sighed and sat on the examination table, waiting patiently. Mako had offered to accompany her but the military woman had declined. He would want to talk her into seeing someone about her condition and she wasn't up to arguing. She already knew what she was capable of of she lost her temper and in her current state...

"Hello, Korra," Kya greeted a she went inside her room. "It's good to see you again. What can I do for you today?"

"I can't sleep," the Colonel answered, slightly irritated. What was the point of having answered all those questions if the doctor didn't bother to read the report?

"Is that why you're wearing sunglasses?"

A nod. She gestured for her to take them off and the military did as she was told. The Waterbender examined her eyes before allowing her patient to put the shades back on.

"It's been more than two days, hasn't it?"

The military woman shrugged in response. "I don't even know," she admitted. "I've caught winks of sleep but...it doesn't last more than an hour or two."

"Korra, you realize that this isn't healthy, right? There are people that can help you-"

"I didn't come here for a lecture," the Colonel snapped. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, that was rude."

"I know it's hard. But maybe you should give it a try," the older woman answered with a smile. "I'll give you another refill for now and a referral to a psychologist I know can help."

Korra sighed and nodded taking the prescription. She hated to admit it but Kya was right. If this problem persisted...it wasn't going to help her or her new relationship. Which is why the heiress could never know. She could deal with it on her own. She couldn't ruin this good thing they'd started.

* * *

Asami walked into the mansion, shutting the door behind her before putting the bags of takeout on the table. She had promised Korra she'd get off early but the meeting she had been in had dragged on longer than expected. So in order to make it up to her best friend she had grabbed their favorite food and a couple of beers. Personally she liked hard liquor but Korra was known for wanting to have a cold one with her dinner every once in a while. The engineer noticed it was quiet as she took off her blazer, wondering where her friend was. Usually she'd be in the weight room or in the living room or... She smiled to herself. The bedroom.

The heiress slipped off her shoes, quickly heading up the stairs and into her bedroom. She felt a pang of disappointment when she found the bed empty, her lover nowhere in sight. For the past couple of days they'd been quite active in that department and she thought perhaps this night would be no exception. With a sigh she went back downstairs.

Finally she stopped at the military woman's room, knocking before going inside. She managed a small smile when she saw her best friend sprawled in the middle of the bed, arm dangling off the edge. The ball of white wagged her tail at the heiress, trotting over to her and letting out a sound of approval when she scratched a particular spot behind her ears. Gently, Asami took off the younger woman's shoes, grabbing a spare blanket from the closet and covering her up. She leaned down to kiss her but thought otherwise. The Colonel was a known light sleeper, it was already a miracle she hadn't woken up when Asami took off her sneakers.

The ravenette stifled a laugh when Naga brought her bowl to her, knowing her four legged friend must be starving. She quietly led her out of the room, taking the bowl and filling it with food before sitting down and eating her share of the takeout.

* * *

For the first time in months Asami had left the company early. She smiled to herself as she made a few pit stops, thinking about the surprise she had in store for her girlfriend. They had seen very little of each other lately but the time they did spend together was spent well. Sometimes she wondered why they hadn't sped things up in their relationship. Though, it was more than just the sex. While Korra wasn't much for public displays of affection, there were moments she'd do something sweet, just because she felt like it, little things. It endeared her even more to the ravenette.

When she arrived home she prepared dinner, the lasagna they both loved so much, then headed up to shower. She wrapped a towel around herself, heading into her bedroom and opening the box on the bed, putting on the lingerie followed by her robe. Then she went down into her wine cellar, taking out the bottle of the Colonel's favorite wine and two wine flutes as well.

She made sure everything looked perfect and once she finished she decided to call the base to make sure her lover would be coming straight home. The military woman sometimes went out with her Firebending friend after but tonight Asami had other plans.

"Republic City Military Base," a familiar voice answered, causing the heiress to internally sigh. Of course.

"General Iroh," she greeted civilly. "It's Asami Sato."

"Asami? Well this is a surprise. What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for Colonel Jordan. May I speak to her?"

A scoff. "The Colonel hasn't been in today. I'd think you of all people would know that."

The heiress furrowed her brow. "She's not in?"

"No. Probably in some woman's bed," Iroh answered offhandedly, unaware of the changed relationship between the two women. "If she comes in I'll tell her you called."

"No that's fine, it wasn't important."

Asami hung up, sitting down on the sofa, this nauseating feeling churning in her stomach. Where was she? Why hadn't she gone to the base? The General's words played in her mind. 'Probably in some woman's bed.' She shook her head. No. Korra wouldn't do that. She wouldn't-

Her thoughts were interrupted by the front door opening and Naga's happy barking. Not long after the brunette came into view, wearing civilian clothes. A rare sight.

"Hey," Korra greeted with a kiss to Asami's cheek, a small smile on her face. "You're home early."

"Yeah, meeting ended sooner than I thought it would." She studied her friend, taking note of how tired she still seemed. "How was your day? Soldiers give you a hard time?" she asked discretely. Please, tell me the truth, she thought. Where were you?

"Uh, no. I'm just a bit tired." Asami felt her heart sink before she absently shook her head. Korra wouldn't cheat on her. She wouldn't. "Want me to order some take ou-Oh, is that my favorite wine?" Korra asked when she happened to notice the wine bottle sitting on the coffee table and the two flutes, still empty of any wine.

"The lasagna is almost ready and, yeah, I thought you'd like something to relax you."

The Colonel grinned widely, looking the ravenette over, just now noticing the robe and what she had no doubt lay underneath. "I know something else that will relax me," she answered, leaning forward and kissing the heiress's neck.

Asami managed a smile, trying to enjoy the feeling of the military woman's lips on her neck. But there was still that niggling feeling in the back of her head. Something was up, that was the only certain fact. Asami wouldn't jump to conclusions, it wasn't in her nature. She'd just have to keep an eye out.


	15. Chapter 15

_**AN: So sorry for the MASSIVE LAG but I started grad school in September and it is not exactly a walk in the park. I haven't had time for much which means I dont know when the next update will come. Just enjoy and R&amp;R! And please THANK BG-13!**_

* * *

Asami watched as the military woman buttoned up her shirt before tucking it in and reaching for her tie. They had arrived in the South Pole two days ago, going out into the city to explore and just enjoy themselves. Their arrival couldn't have been at a better time, seeing as there was a festival going on to celebrate the Tribe's independence from the North. The heiress could only remember attending once or twice given their school schedules when they were children and the brunette's military schedule. She could, however, recall how the younger woman would skip a week of school to celebrate with her people.

"Like what you see?" the Colonel asked as she finished doing her tie.

"Very much," Asami answered, getting up to help her with her military coat.

Korra grinned in response, giving her a quick kiss before holding out her arm to lead them out their room. The pair spotted the younger woman's father. It hadn't come as much of a surprise to the Southern Tribe couple to find out their daughter and her best friend were dating. They were glad she had finally decided to settle down but they couldn't help but worry. They both knew their child might not be completely ready for a relationship and had agreed one of then would talk to the heiress, just to make sure she'd keep an eye on the brunette.

"Korra, your mother is still in our bedroom," Tonraq said when the pair reached them. "Mind getting her for me?"

The military woman nodded, saluting her father before turning towards his study. He waited until she was a good distance away before looking over to the engineer. "How is she doing, Asami?"

"Better," the heiress admitted. "The night terrors have stopped, she seems focused." She studied him curiously. "Why do you ask?"

"We're glad the two are you are working on a relationship," the Water Tribe Chief began. "But I wanted to remind you that Korra may not be completely herself yet."

"I know, I'm keeping an eye on her."

He nodded his head, gesturing towards his wife and daughter as they joined them. Senna kissed the shorter woman's temple before grabbing hold of husband's arm. The younger pair followed the leaders of the Southern Tribe as the ceremony began, keeping their distance and taking a seat behind them, listing to the Chief's speech. When that was over, the firing squad shot off a couple rounds, causing the military woman to tense slightly, willing herself to relax. She'd been through this ceremony before, why was it affecting her now?

She rubbed her clammy hands against her pants, barely able to keep herself from jumping when the fireworks began. The Southern people began to shout and clap, the celebration officially beginning. Korra felt her chest tighten, sweat accumulating on her brow. She screwed her eyes shut, the booming sounds sending her back to that day...

The attack had come out of nowhere. One moment she was talking to her team, the next there was an explosion and she was on the floor. Ben had tried to talk to her, but she couldn't hear him. Shots rang out from all directions. They had been ambushed. There was so much noise...

She couldn't take it anymore.

The Colonel stood from her seat with a screech as the chair dragged against the floor, heading back into the palace, barely managing to catch herself against a pillar at the entrance as she undid her tie, the suffocating feeling causing her chest to seize. She managed to stumble inside, taking off her coat and letting it fall against the ground as she held herself up against the wall, panting. The military woman unbuttoned her blouse, trying to get more air as she paced back and forth, wheezing as she did.

"What's going on?" the heiress asked as she came inside, finding her friend's coat and tie on the floor, bending down to pick them up.

Korra shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can't."

"What happened? What's wrong?"

"Please just leave me alone."

"You're shaking."

The Water Tribe native shook her head, stepping away from the heiress when she tried to approach her. She was sweating profusely now, her white shirt soaked at the collar and on her back. "I can't do this. I can't." She shook her head. "Just go away. Please."

"Okay. It's-it's alright. It's okay"

Asami stepped forward again trying to hug her, but Korra backed away. Why wasn't the feeling going away? The Fireworks continued outside and she covered her ears, whimpering as she shook her head.

"No, no. I don't want this."

The heiress wrapped her arms around her, ignoring her struggling as she did. "It's alright. Shhh."

"I don't want this," the Colonel repeated as she tried to fight her friend's hold.

"It's okay. I'm here," Asami soothed, her hold tightening. "I'm right here."

Korra whined in response, hand gripping tightly to the arms wrapped around her. The military woman could feel her heartbeat in her ears, the panic increasing before declining. She continued to fight Asami's hold before she just leaned against the taller woman, a small whimper escaping her as the booming sounds continued outside.

* * *

Senna hurried through the palace hall, heading straight to her daughter's room. When the pair hadn't returned, she had started to worry and finding the Colonel's coat and tie abandoned on the floor hadn't helped. She opened the door to the bedroom, finding the brunette in the Sato woman's arms, eyes barely open, forehead sweaty. Asami rubbed her arm gently, keeping a somewhat firm hold on the younger woman's waist. The mother went to her child's side, cupping her cheek.

"What happened?" she asked.

The Colonel opened her mouth to speak only to let out a small whine, slightly shifting as she covered her ears. Asami's hold tightened slightly, bending down to kiss the military woman's head before holding her closer. The engineer had never felt so helpless.

"The fireworks," the ravenette answered quietly. "They're triggering something. I've tried everything but..."

The Southern Tribe mother felt her chest tighten. She knew her little girl wasn't doing well. She knew it. But what she hadn't known was that it was this bad. Senna stood, determined to put an end to her child's suffering.

"I'm going to ask Tonraq to stop the fireworks. I'll explain-"

Korra shook her head, managing to look at her mother. "No, you can't stop the celebration because of me."

"Sweetie-"

"I said no," the younger woman before shaking her head again, leaning against the heiress. "I'm sorry...I just...I..."

Her mother gripped her hand tightly in a knowing and understanding way. "What do you want me to do?"

The younger brunette flinched as another round of explosions echoed throughout the palace, unbuttoning her shirt even further to reveal her soaked undershirt. It wasn't looking too good for her. She wanted to be alone, to endure the pain without her loved ones watching. But... Spirits, she couldn't breathe right.

"Just stay with me, please," she finally answered.

Senna wouldn't have left even without the request.

* * *

Tonraq let out a deep breath before stepping inside his daughter's room. Shortly after the fireworks had begun he had heard the screeching of a chair and looked over his shoulder to see the Colonel tumble back inside. He had shut his eyes, shaking his head slightly as he continued to salute and wave at his people. The father had known his child was going through a rough patch. Mako had called the Southern Chief to let him in on the situation, in hopes that the shorter woman would at least talk to her father.

The Water Tribe man had been meaning to meet with her in private but wanted her to enjoy herself first. But that didn't happen. Shorty after his wife left his side he had retreated to see what was wrong. He walked inside to find the dark skinned woman leaning against the heiress, her shirt completely soaked, Senna holding her hand. His wife stood, going over to him, silently pleading with him to put a stop to the younger woman's pain. He shook his head, knowing that wouldn't be what his daughter wanted.

"Tonraq-"

"I said no," a tired voice replied, her blue eyes barely noticeable.

"Asami, Senna, may I have a word with Korra?" the Southern Chief asked, his gaze set on his daughter.

The engineer looked down at the woman in her arms, hesitant to leave her. She had been whimpering for the past hour, unable to rest properly though she seemed slightly more relaxed than before. The ravenette felt her lover give her arm a reassuring squeeze and she sighed, gently laying the military woman against the pillows before following the older woman outside.

It was silent for a moment, the only sound coming from the fireworks outside, causing the Colonel to let out a small whine as she turned on her side. Spirits knew she wanted to tell her father to stop them but she knew how much this day meant to her people and she refused to ruin such a special event.

"Rhodes called," Tonraq began. "Informed me of what's been going on."

"I had it under control."

"Doesn't seem that way." He watched his daughter sit up, trying to show him that she was fine but the trembling said otherwise. "Asami has a right to know."

"I know."

"Then why don't you tell her?"

"Because she'd worry," the Colonel answered. "Just like mom and I don't want that." He blue eyes met her father's gaze. "I'm trying to make this work. I'll keep this under control."

"It isn't about control, Korra," he answered. "It's about establishing honesty in your relationship. She can help you. I can help you."

Korra didn't answer, looking away. Her father sighed and sat down on the bed next to her, rubbing soothing circles against the damp shirt, feeling his daughter relax. "When Senna was expecting you I became the happiest man in the world," the Southern Chief began. "I couldn't wait to meet you. But then the storm came and your mother went into labor. I thought I'd lose you both." He shook his head.

"Senna insisted that I deliver you but I was too afraid. Of course I couldn't tell her that." He paused gently turning the Colonel over so she was facing him. "Somehow I found the courage to and hearing you cry was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. Do you know why children cry when they're born?"

The military woman shook her had, causing her father to smile.

"To let us know they're alive," he finished as he gently tilted her chin up. "Have you cried for you team."

"They wouldn't want me to."

"They wouldn't want you to feel sorry for yourself," her father corrected. "Grief is part of moving forward, you need to forgive yourself for what happened and let the dam break. It's only human for you to do so."

"I'm tired," Korra replied, the explosions happening less frequently outside, signaling the end of the firework show.

Tonraq nodded his head pulling the blanket over his daughter as she took off her sweaty shirt, leaving her in her tank. He watched her eyes droop before slowly closing, her breathing evening out. When he made sure she was asleep he opened the door to let the women back in, Asami running to the younger woman's side. The Southern Chief shook his head. Things weren't going to get any easier for his daughter.

* * *

Asami chuckled as the military woman sent a half-hearted glare her way when she reminded her to put her bags down gently on the bed. She knew she had a tendency to ...overpack but she liked to be prepared for anything. It baffled the heiress that her companion would always pack a bag or two. Her mother would always have clothes for her which she'd bring back so all she would take was her military equipment, true, but still.

"Korra, where did you put my phone?" the raven haired beauty asked after she tried looking through her five bags.

"It's in mine," Korra answered as she shut off the hot water of the shower.

The engineer let out a sigh, impatiently waiting for the dark skinned woman to get dressed before opening the bag herself and looking for the device. She let out a deep breath when she saw all the messages and alerts from her company. She stood from the bed which caused the bag to topple over onto the floor.

The ravenette heard something roll away. Kneeling down she reached under the bed to retrieve a container. Her brow furrowed as she read the prescription and the name on it just as the military woman came out of the bathroom, drying her hair with a towel. Upon seeing the pill container in her girlfriend's hand she paused, taking in the engineer's furrowed brow and the concerned pull of her lips as she looked up and over at the brunette.

"You... Why do you have these?"

"I... The nightmares..." She lowered her gaze. "And sometimes I need something to help me not feel like..." She wasn't sure how to finish that sentence.

"So you've been taking medication?" Asami asked, gesturing to the pills in her hand. "Why didn't you just tell me?" Asami could understand needed something to help. She'd certainly understand needing them in Korra's situation.

"I hated the way you looked at me sometimes, like I was fragile and broken," the Colonel answered, her hands turning into fists before they were shoved into the pockets of her sweats. "I hate the way I feel sometimes, like there's this hand pressing against my neck."

"Korra..." The engineer walked over to her, pressing her free hand against her lover's cheek. "You were never broken. But I wish you would've had told me. You're supposed to tell me these things," she said gently, calmly, touching her forehead to the shorter woman's. "I get it."

The military woman nodded slightly, unable to meet the heiress' gaze. Asami studied her for a moment before turning away and setting the bags on the floor. The Waterbender watched quietly, her head tilted in confusion until the engineer took her hand and led her to the bed.

"Asami-"

"Shh," the heiress replied settling down next to the tan woman. "I know you're tired. Go to sleep, I'll be right here."

Korra sighed and nodded, snuggling closer to the ravenette. Before long, her small pout appeared and the engineer's lips twitched as she ran her hand through the short chocolate locks. This explained a lot about her best friend's behavior recently. But now that she knew what was going on she'd help her. Like she always had. Like she always would.

* * *

The military woman chuckled as she watched the video of Asami test driving the iron suit. It had been completed for the most part though the heiress was still working on perfecting the software and stabilizing the power levels. The tan woman grabbed a handful of popcorn, amused by the colorful curses being spat by the ravenette as she tried pulling off the suit.

After she'd became aware of the pills the Water Native used to sleep, the shorter woman had stopped sneaking away to her apartment and opted to sleep in the engineer's room, trying to keep their relationship as normal as possible. She felt rather foolish about not telling the taller woman in the first place. Hindsight was a bitch.

She tried sleeping on her own but usually ended up getting up to exercise before begrudgingly taking a pill. Asami had insisted for her to keep taking them seeing that they were helping but the military woman nonetheless tried to lessen her dependency on her medication. She didn't want to rely to heavily on them. Which to her annoyance wasn't working very well.

Korra looked over to her bed-mate, noticing the other woman had fallen asleep. She smiled and leaned over, covering the heiress up before shutting the television off and laying down on the bed. Her eyes settled on the fan above them, watching as it slowly turned. The house was usually cool but it was an unusually hot day for this time of year and they'd decided to turn the fan on in Asami's room.

Slowly her eyes closed and she found herself drifting off to sleep, the hum of the fan helping to coax her toward unconsciousness.

Asami gasped for air, blindly pulling on the younger woman's clothes, scratching her arms as she tried to snap her out of her trance. Tan hands were wrapped around her neck, the woman's eyes halfway open, unfocused, as her hands continued to add pressure. Promising to apologize later, the heiress wrapped her legs around the military woman and managed to toss her off the bed.

The Colonel landed on the floor and shook her head, trying to regain her senses as she looked up to see the heiress coughing, trying to catch her breath. Korra's eyes zeroed in on the ravenette's neck, noticing the red marring porcelain skin and looked down at her hands, not missing the scratches on her forearms.

Her eyes began to flicker and she felt herself slip away. She'd hurt her. She had actually... Without warning, the Bender stood, slamming her fist against the opposite wall and it gave way and crumbled. The heiress' eyes widened before she lunged at the ground just in time to dodge a chunk of rock.

Korra gripped her short hair, desperately trying to control herself as she stumbled down the hall, breaking and tossing everything in her way. The raven haired beauty stood, following her, trying to find a way to make her calm Korra down. She watched as she fell to her knees, hands pounding on the floor, jaw clenched. The mansion shook.

"Korra?" Asami called out. "Korra, it's me."

The military woman growled, eyes continuing to flicker when her best friend tried to approach her. She paused for a second, letting the younger woman relax before continuing towards her. Slowly, gently, she placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt her tense before relaxing and slumping against the wall, blinking as she realized what had happened.

"Oh spirits... I'm- I-I didn't- I'm so sorry," she whispered seeing the red marks on her lover's neck. Blue eyes stung with tears but they didn't fall.

"Shh. It's okay," the engineer soothed, reaching out towards the younger woman. "I've got you."


	16. Chapter 16

**_A/N: We're alive! Thought we forgot about this story huh? Well we both got a valid excuse: SCHOOL. Yep, that's whats been keeping us away folks but no matter, expect another update soon. We're working as hard and fast as we can during this break. Read, Review, and Enjoy! _**

* * *

Korra had staggered to her room some time ago, leaving Asami's embrace for the sanctuary of her old room. That left the heiress sitting against the wall, mind reeling, heart aching, stomach more than a little uneasy.

It didn't feel real. Maybe it was all a nightmare. She prodded at her neck, wincing when she agitated the tender skin. She swallowed, noticing the slight pain. As far as she could tell, she was bruised but the damage wasn't severe.

The adrenaline was fleeing her body, but she still couldn't quite wrap her mind around what had just happened. Maybe she didn't want too.

Slowly, she got to her feet, and absentmindedly began to pick up the mess left behind. It wasn't until a few moments later, while she was sweeping up the remains of a vase, that tears finally began to trail down her face, and her shoulders began to shake, and she used the broom to hold herself upright.

But she made not a sound.

* * *

The Sato mansion was silent the next morning, as if the building itself was scarred by what had taken place the night before. Naga whined, giving the Colonel's hand a lick when she felt her shift in bed. Truth be told the military woman hadn't gotten much sleep, her mind replaying what had happened. She could see and feel it all. Green eyes had been wide, mouth open as she gasped for breath, neck pliant under harsh hands.

She'd nearly killed Asami.

With a heavy heart she stood, petting the ball of white before heading to the shower. She stood under the cold spray for a long time, watching the water disappear down the drain. How had she gotten to this point? She had known she had issues, but a lot of people did. Never in her military career had she felt so vulnerable... So ashamed.

The brunette shook her head, rinsing herself off before getting out and going back to her room. When she finished dressing she began to pack her clothes, taking only what she needed before grabbing Naga's leash. She took out her phone, dialing for a taxi before leaving her room and heading into the foyer. The brunette felt different emotions flicker through her when she spotted the ravenette cooking breakfast in the kitchen, wearing a scarf around her neck. The Water Tribe woman cleared her throat, trying to get her friend's attention.

The engineer looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey. How's your..." she trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. What a stupid question.

"Korra, I'm fine," the Sato woman assured, trying to put her girlfriend at ease.

When she was met with silence, the CEO moved the skillet off the burner and turned off the stove and walked over to her lover. Korra flinched but didn't move, unable to take a step toward or away from the raven beauty. Asami gently took her hand, giving it a light squeeze. "I'm fine. It's just a little bruise. To tell you the truth, I'm worried about you."

The Colonel looked up at that. How was it that after she had hurt her, destroyed part of her house, left her alone, the engineer could be worried about her? She searched the taller woman's eyes, and felt a part of her heart ache. She knew the engineer too well. She could see that no matter how sincere her words, she could still see remnants of sadness still clinging to her. It was in the very subtle slump of her shoulders. It was in the way her hands now gripped her almost in a vice like death hold.

She'd hurt Asami. And not just physically.

"I know how you get. You tend to carry your guilt around with you until you breakdown. But this wasn't your fault," Asami continued, pressing forward with trying to put Korra at ease.

"I hurt you... I almost..." That's all she could see.

Asami leaned her forehead against Korra's, one hand at the back of her lover's head. "I won't lie. You deserve the truth. It was a scary experience. But that doesn't make it your fault."

"I think... I think I should stay at my apartment for a while," the brunette whispered. "Get some distance..."

"Korra-"

The military woman stepped away and grabbed the bag that was sitting on the floor, grabbing the ball of white's leash as well. "I can't do that again... I can't..." She shook her head. "Hurt you like that again." She started to step away before taking a step back toward the heiress and kissing her on the corner of her mouth. "It's not forever."

And just like that she was gone.

* * *

The Firebender took a deep breath as he pushed open the door to the Southern woman's home. Asami had called him letting him in on the situation and he had decided to check up on the military woman. He'd known it was only a matter of time before she snapped but both women had been stubborn. It surprised him that a woman with the engineer's intelligence could not see that their friend had been a time bomb waiting to explode. But matters of the heart hardly ever coincided with matters of the mind to begin with, did they?

Naga whined and came out of her hiding place to saunter up to the amber eyed military man. Everything in the apartment was crushed, broken, unfixable. The walls had holes in them and he could feel the room shake with every sound of fist hitting something hard. He bent down and gently petted the white dog's head before instructing her to stay put and heading further inside.

Mako felt his chest tighten when he saw the Colonel in the middle of the room, hitting the nightstand repeatedly, knuckles red with blood and embedded with splinters as her eyes flickered between white and blue. "Korra..."

Her jaw clenched and she tossed the broken furniture aside, breathing labored as she gripped her hair.

"Korra, it's me, Rhodey."

She shook her head furiously as he approached her. Gently he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. Slowly she lowered her arms, the flickering stopped as she caught herself against the wall, releasing sounds from her throat that could have been mistaken as sobs if she let them out freely.

"It's okay," the Firebender whispered.

"It's all messed up, Rhodey," the military woman managed. "I screwed up." She seemed to curl tighter in on herself with each word, flexing broken hands to try and get some sort of feeling back. She felt so tired and numb, but she knew the pain would come in spades later before Raava had a chance to really heal her.

"Korra, I don't know a lot of what happened but...it's not your fault."

She shook her head in response. "It's..."

"It's not your fault."

"I..."

"It's not your fault."

Her jaw clenched and she pulled away from him. "Mako-" But he held firm, not crowding her but also not backing off. He reached out again, hands on her shoulders.

"Listen, it's not your fault."

"You don't-"

The Colonel was cut off once again. "It's not your fault."

"Don't fuck with me," Korra snapped, pushing on his shoulders and causing him to stagger slightly. He held fast, still.

"It's not your fault."

She grabbed his collar, lifting him up. "Stop saying that!"

"Korra, it's not your fault," he repeated gently. Her grip tightened before she put him back down, his hands going over hers to give them a squeeze. "It's not your fault."

Slowly his arms wrapped around her and she allowed it, gripping his shirt with all her might. "You need to see someone," the Lieutenant Colonel whispered gently. "You need help."

"I know," the Colonel managed.

"I know a good therapist and an Airbending master. He can help."

She nodded against his shoulder. "Thank you, Rhodey."

The Firebender managed a smile, his grip tightening slightly. "I'm here for you."

* * *

The Colonel let her leg bounce up and down obsessively as she waited to be called in. Mako had set up her first appointment with Tenzin shortly after his visit to her apartment. He had helped clean her wounds and cleaned up after her as she took a long and cold bath, trying to pull herself together. She could still remember the sting in her eyes with the threat of tears that she hadn't allowed. It wasn't the time to fall apart. She needed to get better. For Asami.

The door opened and she nearly turned back around and left with a groan, recognizing the military official who was already sitting in the waiting room. The older Firebender raised a brow in response as he checked in and took a seat across from her, studying her curiously. He had to admit that it had struck him as odd to see the Colonel away from the base and to no longer see the heiress during their lunch break.

"So this is where you've been, Colonel," he stated casually, simply.

The Water Tribe woman didn't answer, not looking at the man. She knew it was childish but she wanted nothing to do with the Firebender. She was not in the mood to deal with his usual bullshit.

The General chuckled lightly, with genuine amusement. "What, no snappy remark today?"

"What do you want, Iroh?" Korra finally asked, clearly annoyed.

He sighed. "Listen. I'm sorry."

She turned to look at him, brow raised. "Wait, what?"

"I'm sorry. I, uh, know how hard it is," the General began gently. "It's actually part of the reason Asami and I broke it off. I never told her. She always wanted to talk... I never could when it came to what I'd seen and done in service."

Her jaw clenched slightly and she turned away again. He didn't know. He didn't have a Spirit living inside of him. He hadn't lost his team. He hadn't been left behind. He-

"I know talking is hard. Especially when the person listening is someone so... Asami." The Firebender gave her a small smile, seeming completely at ease for the first time in the younger woman's memory. "You don't want to disappoint her."

Korra looked up at him, surprisingly finding sincerity in his eyes. He grinned at the puzzlement on her face, shaking his head. "Talking to Tenzin…it makes me feel...better. But don't get used to it. I still outrank you."

She opened her mouth to speak when she heard her name called. "Colonel Jordan, Tenzin is ready for you."

Iroh smiled. "Good luck, Colonel."

The brunette let out a long sigh, standing up to follow the green eyes woman further inside. At the end of the hall a bald, bearded man with a sky blue arrow tattooed on his head greeted her, asking her to sit down. She looked around curiously, noticing all kinds of artifacts and pictures of people she could assume were his family. The Airbending master cleared his throat, effectively getting her attention.

"I've had a chance to read your file, Colonel," Tenzin began. "You've suffered a lot of trauma in a very short time." He paused, studying her. "How are you feeling today?

Korra shrugged in response. "Good, I guess."

He hummed thoughtfully. "Honesty is going to be important in our time together," the Airbender answered gently. "Whatever you share with me, won't leave this office. Now I'm going to ask you again. How do you feel today?"

The Colonel remained silent for a moment before letting out a deep breath and leaning back against the chair. "I don't feel anything," she admitted quietly.

Tenzin clasped his hands together. "Nothing? No anger? Happiness? Unhappiness? Guilt? Survivor's guilt?" He noticed the military woman's jaw clench. "You know it's very common with soldiers-"

"It's not about my team," Korra interrupted.

"You have shoved aside your feelings for so long," the Airbender continued. "I'm asking you to claim them." He paused for a moment, leaning forward. "And Korra, this is about your team."

The Colonel scoffed in response. "It's about the fact that I tried to choke my girlfriend to death," she countered, clearly irritated by now. "What, are you saying that the way I feel about my team and the way I feel about what happened with Asami are the same? They're not the same."

"Well, how would you know of you can't name those feelings?"

Korra blinked at that. "That's not what it...it's..." She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know." And she really didn't.

* * *

Green eyes watched curiously as the military woman stood. This was the third attempt the Colonel had made trying to get through those spinning gates. The eldest Airbender sighed and shook his head, smiling softly. It was as if he had already known this would happen and was just waiting for the younger woman to stop being so stubborn. Kuvira scoffed lightly when the Water Tribe native made it half way, seeming to make progress before being thrown out once again.

This was the all-powerful being that had destroyed a majority of her weapons?

For a while now the Metalbender had been experimenting with her new found powers. Torture, mind control, and espionage seemed to be few of the many undiscovered traits granted to her since the discovery of the scepter. Baatar had watched as the woman he was engaged to submerged herself into the crimson glowing rod. He had commented that perhaps it would be best to leave the weapon be but the more he suggested the more obsessed the woman became with it.

"Baatar," she called.

"Yes?"

"Contact the United Forces and ask them to hold a summit in six months time."

His eyes widened. "What? Why?"

"I want to show them I'm open to negotiation," Kuvira answered simply, studying the weapon in her hand.

"They can set a trap, we aren't ready-"

Sharp eyes turned on her fiance, narrowing her gaze. "They won't try anything."

"You can't know that for certain."

Her lips twitched into a cruel smile, the scepter in her hand glowing ominously. "Oh, I certainly can."


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the MASSIVE LAG but BG and I both have school and well it ain't a walk in the park. So here's the latest chapter, please send her your thanks and drop us a review :) **_

* * *

The military woman sighed when she heard the door to her apartment open. The last couple of weeks had been everything but easy. She had started Airbending practice and seeing a therapist. Neither of them were going very well. She had already tried quitting the therapist several times but would get dragged back in by her Firebending friend or the General who'd threatened to remove her military rights at the base. He had apparently made her mental health his business too which irritated her but she reluctantly agreed seeing as she didn't want her parents to find out what she had done.

On the other hand, her Airbending master wasn't bad at all. A little goofy, sure, but the element itself was not cooperating. Aang often reminded her the importance of opening up to her therapist, though part of her thought it was because Tenzin was his son, in order to free her spirit. A light knock on the door made her sit up as the engineer walked in, giving her cheek a kiss as she studied her friend. Asami knew things weren't going very well for the Water Tribe woman.

"You look tired," she observed while one hand pressed against Korra's cheek in concern. "You haven't you been sleeping, have you?

Korra clasped the hand that rested against her cheek, giving it a gentle squeeze. "Not really."

"Is it because of-"

The colonel shut her eyes and shook her head. "Don't say it. Please don't say it."

"Korra..."

The soldier stood and in the process pushed Asami away. "I'm not ready, okay? I'm not ready."

Asami relented easily, knowing that pushing the subject was out of the question and would only further frustrate the both of them. She wasn't in the mood for that today. She just wanted to go lay down and take some medicine for this headache she'd been nursing all day. "Okay."

But Korra wasn't done. She'd been stewing on all of this longer than she'd realized. "This isn't what I wanted, you know?" she started, turning so that she was facing Asami, who remained sitting on the bed. "Having all this power...having to master the elements...and this enhanced state Aang is trying to help me with...I didn't want any of it." She had been just a simple soldier, making her rounds, protecting her nation. That was before the accident, before Asami fused her with this stupid Spirit.

Before her team died.

"I know."

"No, you don't know 'Sami." It came out as a growl, which hadn't been Korra's intention. But she was tired and frustrated and just so... "You don't know what it feels like. I want to be me but that isn't a option anymore. You're normal. You don't have the responsibility that I do."

"Normal?" The very idea made the heiress scoff. "I never wanted to be normal, korra. But you've never even bothered asking."

"Asami, I didn't-" Korra tried.

"It was something you and I had in common," she plowed on, green eyes tired and sad behind the harden steel like quality they'd taken on. "It was you and me against the Bending world and we could beat them because we were better. But you don't know how many times I wished... That I wondered what it might be like to be something... more."

It was astounding to Korra that in all their years of friendship this was something that had never come up. Asami and her, like she'd said, had always been able to keep up just fine with Benders that had crossed their paths. Asami had never shown any interest in being a Bender. "I didn't know. You never..."

"Because what would that have accomplished? I could no more change what I'd been born than you could, not without divine intervention apparently." The smile she gave was small and humorless. "But now you know. I never wanted to be normal. I know what you're feeling. But as I've said before, I won't apologize for saving your life."

The brunette sighed. "Asami, no, that's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" the older woman challenged. "I'm hurting too Korra. I'm hurting with you because I love you so much."

"I...I..." Her shoulders slumped and she shook her head. "I..." She didn't know what to say.

Asami stood from the bed and started toward the door. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow for lunch."

* * *

Tenzin raised a brow as he watched the Colonel enter his office and sit down. It wasn't her day to see him and she was never on time for their meetings to begin with, so he had to wonder... His secretary came in, apologizing for the soldier's entrance but he assured her it was fine, grabbed his notepad, and sat across from his client. He noticed her leg bounce up and down and she looked uneasy overall.

"You wanted to see me?" the therapist asked.

Korra didn't answer for a moment, her mind swirling with what had happened last night. She'd hurt her. She had hurt Asami not only physically but emotionally as well. She had hurt her.

"I jumped. In front of her car," the soldier began. "She was just...driving to the bank."

Tenzin furrowed his brow in confusion. "Are you talking about Asami?" He could recall Rhodes telling him what had happened between his client and her girlfriend.

A quick nod. "I jumped in front of her. I knew-I knew I wasn't together. I knew I was no good for her, for anyone and I wrecked her," Korra continued, shaking her head. "That's unforgivable. I don't forgive myself for that. I can't forgive myself for that. I feel shameful about that. That's what I feel today. Shame."

The Airbender managed a smile at her response. For weeks he had unsuccessfully tried to get the military woman to talk about her emotions. "Good. That's a start."

She scoffed in response. "How is that a start?" Had he not been listening?

"You named it. The feeling," Tenzin clarified. "You have to know what it is before you can start to navigate to somewhere better."

Korra's shoulder slumped slightly in relief as she leaned against the couch. Was it really that simple? Had this been all she needed to say? Was there actually a chance she...could get better?

"I can't tell her."

"Tell her what?"

She sighed and rubbed her face tiredly. "What I feel for her. Those three words." She shook her head. She'd never said those words to anyone else. She'd said them to Asami before but not in this context. Not while they were dating. She loved Asami. She was her best friend. But saying those words now...it was different. "I can't tell her. It doesn't feel right. Not right now."

He hummed thoughtfully. "I see. Perhaps we can work on alternatives?"

Korra furrowed her brow. "Alternatives?"

"Things to tell Asami whenever you feel the urge to say how you feel about her."

She thought it over for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I'd like that."

* * *

The heiress smiled softly as she watched Korra fix what she could only guess were the Airbending gates the Colonel had told her about. She took a moment to note the fact that the shorter woman looked actually sort of relaxed. For weeks, the engineer had noticed how her girlfriend always seemed tense and on edge but today she looked different.

"Hey," she greeted.

Korra looked over her shoulder, smiling as she stood, dusting her hands. "Hey, you."

"What are you doing?"

The military woman rubbed he neck sheepishly. "I kinda burned the gates last week during practice and well I'm putting the replacements up."

The heiress chuckled, shaking her head. "I see." A pause. "How's, um, how's therapy?"

Korra shifted slightly, crossing her arms over her chest. The engineer almost regretted asking. "Uh, I'm doing better. Progress is a bit slow." She took a deep breath. "It was your ceiling fan, in your bedroom," she adds quietly. "The way it was spinning are like blades of a chopper. Tenzin said that was the trigger..."

Asami put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "It's okay. I know what you mean."

The Colonel smiled, sitting down with Asami to eat lunch together as they talked about their day. Not long after the younger of the two excused herself, saying she had to go see Tenzin but not without giving the ravenette a quick kiss.

When the heiress returned home, she stared up at the fan hanging on her ceiling, furrowing her brow. Then she grabbed a screwdriver and hopped up on her bed to take it down.

It hadn't matched the decor anyway.

* * *

Asami opened her eyes groggily, sitting up to see the military woman tossing and turning, whimpers escaping her. The younger woman had suggested sleeping over again to try and attempt to get things back to normal but now the engineer realized it might have not been such a great idea. Not that she hadn't suggested taking things slow but she knew how the Colonel felt about what happened and figured letting her lead would make things easier.

"Korra-"

The Water Tribe woman sat up with a jolt, taking deep breaths as she tried to ground herself. Another nightmare. She'd close her eyes to sleep when suddenly she would see herself on top of the ravenette, hands clasped around her neck. Sometimes she couldn't even tell if it was real or just a dream. She looked next to her, seeing the concerned look on the older woman's face before grabbing her sneakers and starting toward the door.

Quickly Korra ran down the steps, trying to get out of the mansion as fast as she could, trying to get away, away from the person she could hurt. She could hear someone calling her name behind her but she didn't dare look back. She had to get away, she couldn't hurt her again. Never again.

"Korra, wait!" the engineer called before catching up to her lover, grabbing her shoulder and turning her to face her. Blue eyes looked to the floor, unable to meet that caring and concerned gaze she knew Asami would have. Both the heiress' hands came up to cup Korra's face. "Hey, it's okay. Look at me." Her voice was so soft, so gentle, so soothing, and when Korra did look up briefly those mossy green eyes were looking at her. No judgement.

"I can't. I can't do this. I can't hurt you."

The heiress could barely understand her between her panting and shaking of her head. She had already seen her this way once before. "You didn't do anything, I'm okay."

"I hurt you."

Asami sighed and shook her head, pulling her friend into an embrace. "I've had worse and bigger cuts working on engines and all sorts of things," she began gently. "And I get to decide when I've had enough. It's going to take more than a bad dream to scare me off."

"...It's more than a bad dream," Korra answered quietly.

Green eyes closed as she buried her face in Korra's chocolate locks that were still tangled from her fitful sleep. "I know."

She could feel the younger woman tense in the embrace and she knew what she needed. Slowly she unwrapped her arms, kissing Korra's cheek. She met her eyes before giving one small smile and a slight nod. Korra studied her for a moment before pressing a soft, gentle kiss to her lover's forehead and running out of the estate.

* * *

Asami whispered a 'thanks' as the Firebender pulled out the chair for her to sit. After the Colonel's leave last night the engineer had gotten little sleep and when Mako asked to meet with her she figured a day away from the office would be a good idea. Not like she'd be able to focus much anyway. The amber eyed man studied the ravanette, not missing the signs of her troubled night, carefully hidden away with her makeup. He sighed and put down his coffee, clasping his hands under his chin.

"Korra came by last night," he commented quietly.

A nod. "I figured as much," the heiress answered taking a sip of her mug. "How is she?"

"Scared, ashamed, guilty." Asami looked up at her companion. "But you already knew that."

"She keeps pushing me away," she answered, hands tightening around the mug. "Keeps running from me."

"That's expected, don't you think? She's going to push you away," Mako answered. "You know Korra, she hates being vulnerable. But that's when shes going to need you to stick with her the most." Not to mention this was the first time Korra was putting her heart into an actual relationship. The unfamiliar ground was another factor in why she may be running.

"I didn't say I was leaving her."

"I wasn't implying that." A pause. "But I know it can be hard working with someone like Korra. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever needed anyone to talk to, I'm here."

Asami smile softly, nodding her thanks as she took another sip of her coffee. "How was she last night?"

He sighed in response. Mako had been expecting the question, and he wondered if anyone had asked the heiress about her own well-being. "Didn't get much sleep," the Firebender replied quietly. "But she was able to somewhat verbalize what she was feeling, that's progress. Tenzin is helping."

The heiress nodded her head. "Good."

* * *

It had been days since the military woman had ran out of the mansion. Neither woman had been able to concentrate on their tasks at hand. Finally the heiress decided she'd take matters into her own hands and after canceling the afternoon meetings she headed to the base.

Korra sat in a meeting trying to contribute to the planning for the military summit but her heart wasn't completely in it. She raised a brow at the messenger that walked up to her. Her therapist had been trying to get a hold of her but she didn't really feel like talking to him yet. She was surprised, however, when it turned out to be a message from the ravenette. The Water Tribe woman studied the note before shaking her head, asking the messenger to tell her what she had told the Airbender.

She didn't come out of the conference room until hours later, now marking the set date of the summit in her mental calendar. She was exhausted but straightened when she spotted her friend waiting in the hall. She took a deep breath, knowing what was about to happen, giving time for the hall to clear before heading towards her. Asami stood as she did, crossing her arms over her chest. She was not happy.

"Look, I've been busy, I couldn't see or talk to anyone," the Southerner explained, rubbing the back of her neck as she looked to the ground. "I treated you like I would anyone else." Peeking up, she could see those calculative green eyes she knew so well flash.

A scoff. "I am not like anyone else. You're avoiding me."

"No, I-" The Colonel shook her head. No more lies. "I know. I know but...I hurt you. I've been trying to keep my distance from you because I can't say the three words that are... that are killing me. The three words that you know I feel but I can't say them, because it would be cruel to say them, because I am no good for you." Her hands turned into fists as she lowered her head in shame. "I don't want to torture you. I don't want to to be around you when I know I'm not a hundred percent right, right now. I'm trying to make up for what I did to you. Can't you see that?" Her voice caught in her throat. "I'm just trying to make it right."

The engineer closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping forward and wrapping her arms around the shorter woman, rubbing her hand up and down her back. Korra gripped her friend's jacket before feeling herself relax.

The ride to the mansion was quiet but Asami held the Waterbender's hand gently but firmly. The younger woman lead them to her room, sitting on the bed before speaking again, looking down at her clasped hands.

"I know things are complicated right now, and I know you never asked for this, but... Can we just..." the Colonel began quietly before pausing. She looked up to Asami. "Lay here, together, and you just be my best friend?"

The heiress smiled as she scooted closer. "I'll always be your best friend," she answered giving the back of the tan woman's hand a kiss.

Korra smiled and laid down, turning so she was facing Asami. Maybe they weren't perfect. But that was okay. For now.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello Everyon! Sorry for the super duper massive lag! But the grad life and the college life, well the student life overall has been all over the place. Mostly on my side. I haven't had time to write much but BG-13 is always doing her thing and helping me out with ideas and revisions. Don't forget to thank her and R&amp;R**_

* * *

_The heiress typed away at her laptop, leaning back against the headboard of her bed. She had come home early to spend more time with her girlfriend. However, it didn't take long for her to realize the military woman was exhausted, yawning, trying to keep herself awake as they watched television. Shortly after the raven woman asked them to move to bedroom. Soon after that the Colonel's chest rose and fell easily, finally asleep. She still had a hard time sleeping through the night so she made it up by taking naps throughout the day._

_Asami smiled to herself._

_After her mother's burial, Asami had gone missing, causing Hiroshi to go into a panic. Senna had easily calmed him and assured him she couldn't have gone far, noticing her own daughter looking out the window. The mother knelt down next to her child and asked if she knew where the older girl had gone. Korra bit her lip before nodding slowly. Senna smiled in return and asked her to go find her friend as she discussed some important grown up details with the industrialist._

_The short seven year old ran to the back of the house, running to the garden where she was certain her friend was. Before Asami's mother had gotten sick, they had spent the majority of their time there, playing and learning about all the pretty plants and flowers. She had just opened the gate when she spotted her friend off to the side in the shade. The blue eyed girl sighed and walked over, sitting down next to her._

_She had seen how her best friend's mother got sicker and sicker until she wasn't able to sit in the garden anymore. Her mother had tried to explain her illness but she couldn't completely understand it. Even Asami was unsure what it meant and she was top of their class. Korra had always thought that old people were the only ones that died, just like her gran gran and gran dad. But Yasuko hadn't been that old. At least she didn't think so. But after she grew sick she looked a lot older than before._

_"Your dad is looking for you," the shorter girl said as she looked at her friend._

_Asami let out a small whimper in response her arms tightening around her legs, bringing them closer to her. The younger of the two looked at her friend, feeling her own eyes water. She didn't know what to do. She knew her friend was hurting but she didn't know what she could do to help. So she did the only thing she could think of; she scooted closer to her friend, wrapping her arms around her._

_"I'm here 'Sami," the seven year old whispered. "I'll always be here." She kissed the top of her head, remembering her mother's kisses always made the pain go away. "I love you 'Sami. I'm always going to be here, 'kay?"_

_Asami hadn't verbally replied but she did turn around and wrap her arms around the younger girl._

* * *

The Airbender titled his head to the side, studying the pair as they talked. For the first time his client had been open to a joint session and he'd made the proper arrangements. She had started to progress in therapy, growing more comfortable but he knew she needed help at home as well. There were certain things that needed to be done to ensure a full recovery.

He cleared his throat, drawing both women's attentions as he asked the heiress to talk about the nature of their relationship. She had blinked, seemingly unsure of his request before speaking.

"Korra and I have known each other since we were toddlers. Our mothers were friends since before we were born," Asami began. "She even lived with me when we were school age. Then she enlisted and we started a relationship."

"Asami, he didn't ask for a timeline," Korra answered with a chuckle.

"I just want him to know that we've-"

"Miss Sato, let me be clear," Tenzin interrupted. "I'm not questioning your friendship or what you've both been through. I want Korra to be comfortable enough to talk to you."

The heiress turned to look at the military woman. "I thought she was." She looked back at the therapist. "We basically tell each other everything."

The man shared a look with his client who sighed and nodded. "...It's fine. You can talk to her." Her hand went to her girlfriend's. "It's fine."

"Miss Sato, she talks to you, she's comfortable with you, is that correct?"

A nod. "Yes."

"Does she talk to you about her trauma?" he inquired. "Does Korra talk to you about her team?"

His client shifted uncomfortably. "I don't want to talk about this."

The man raised a brow. "You gave me permission."

"Not to talk about this," she snapped. "I thought you were going to tell her something that wasn't this."

Tenzin watched as Asami gave her hand a squeeze, smiling softly but quickly returning her attention to the therapist. "It's okay," she reassured. The military woman sighed and nodded her permission once more.

"Does she talk to you about the incident between you two?" the Airbender asked. "The choking." The heiress shook her head slightly, free hand absently going up to her collar bone, brow furrowed. "Korra's post traumatic stress is fed by her avoidance in talking about anything she's been through. In order to improve, to heal, she's going to have to start talking about it. To you and to me." He paused, gesturing to them both. "And my concern is if you get lost in the lust of it all, she won't have to make a start. She won't have any reason to. She'll feel she has everything she needs until she doesn't. Do you know what I'm asking of you?"

The Sato woman nodded. "You don't want us to be intimate."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Tenzin's gaze shifted to the dark skinned woman. "If you lose yourself in carnal desires you won't have to talk, and the whole point of this is for you to talk."

"I still don't see the connection."

"I think you do, Colonel."

Korra's eyes narrowed before she stood, getting up and slamming the door on the way out. The heiress stood, glancing at the Airbender, giving him an apologetic look before following her girlfriend out.

* * *

The weeks after their joint session had been everything but smooth. Korra was not handling the no sex rule well, having tried multiple times to get Asami to break Tenzin's rules, which had caused a handful of disagreements between the two of them. Asami had started to notice the Water Native drinking more. She had even started going out at her old pace. Mako, however, assured her she was not up to her antics but simply needing to blow off some steam.

Now the heiress watched as the military woman fixed her uniform, strapping her gun under her garb. She shook her head as she stepped into her shoes. After a moment the Colonel turned to look over at the engineer, almost as if hearing the gears turning in her oldest friend's head. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She blinked, shaking her head slightly, standing up to wrap her arms around her neck. "I have a bad feeling about this." Something had been twisting in her stomach since the announcement of the summit. Nothing that involved Kuvira was a good thing.

The soldier smiled and placed her hands on the heiress' waist. "The summit? I wouldn't worry too much about it," Korra answered with a shrug. "We have bigger, better guns. Kuvira isn't stupid."

"She tried to kill you once already," the heiress reminded her, one hand placing itself over the the other woman's chest where the scar lay hidden under Korra's shirt.

"And failed." She cupped the ravenette's cheek. "I'm not easy to kill 'Sami."

"That's not making me feel better."

Korra sighed, giving the hand that still rested on her chest a reassuring squeeze. "It's not like you're not going to be there too," she reminded with a raised brow. "You are the weapons designer."

Asami nodded. "I know. I know. It's just..." She leaned her head forward so that her forehead was against Korra's. "You're right," she stated. "I just... I can't help but worry about you."

There was a shift in the atmosphere as Korra took a step back from the heiress, looking slightly frustrated as her hands clenched at her side. That seemed to be how everyone felt around her lately. They kept walking on eggshells around her as if she was so fragile, like she'd break at the slightest resistance. She was a soldier. She'd been in scarier situations than a simple summit.

"I'm not weak."

Asami's shoulders sagged, and she looked tired and resigned as she reached out to try and recapture Korra's hand. "I didn't say you were," she answered gently.

Korra scoffed lightly before turning and heading downstairs, leaving her girlfriend behind. Asami sighed, already feeling exhausted. And to think, the summit hadn't even officially began yet.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: We're alive! Sorry for the delay but school was just being a pain in the ass. As a reward for your patience, here's a lengthy update. Please R&amp;R, that helps in updating faster too. Thank BG-13 for her awesome work!**_

* * *

The car ride to the summit had been quiet. Upon arriving, Korra had managed a smile and opened the door for Asami. But once inside, she'd found a way to slip away from her girlfriend. Mako had immediately noticed the slight tension and had offered his company to the heiress as they discussed their friend.

Now Asami watched as her girlfriend took a second glass of champagne with the shake of her head. She sighed and took a sip of her own drink before excusing herself when she noticed her father heading in her direction, not looking pleased.

"What is the meaning of this," he practically hissed. He practically forced an article into her hands upon meeting, an article that happened to discuss Korra and Asami's relationship.

The engineer took a deep breath. "Well-"

"I'm not surprised," Hiroshi interrupted, making a dismissive gesture. "That's not what bothers me. What makes my blood boil is that I had to find out secondhand what has been going on in my daughter's life." A thin greying brow raised indignantly.

Internally the heiress sighed in relief. So that was what had him in a tizzy. "I was going to tell you," Asami tried to assure. "We're both just so busy-"

Her father opened his mouth to speak before stopping abruptly, his gaze shifting behind his daughter toward the entrance of the room.

The air surrounding the military officials tensed at the arrival of she noticed, she didn't show it outside of a slight upturn of the lips as she stepped into the base. Her green eyes scanned the crowd, mentally taking stock of all the officials that had shown up for the negotiating. Baatar cleared his throat next to her and gestured with his head over toward the check in table.

The Earthbender quickly signed her name before turning to see a familiar pair of cyan eyes watching her, studying her, sizing her up. Colonel Jordan hadn't changed at all. Kuvira smiled as she walked over to the official, asking the Nonbender to let them be. Baatar appeared uneasy with leaving her alone with the other military woman but did as he was told.

"Colonel Jordan, I have to admit this is a pleasant surprise," she greeted.

"Well I am a military official," Korra shot back easily.

"I thought your father took care of the Southern Tribe's affairs."

"He does. With me. After all," she answered, "I am his heir."

A small chuckle escaped the taller woman. "I've wanted to speak to you for some time, Colonel. I wanted to give you my condolences."

The glass the shorter military woman nearly snapped in her hand. There was still a noticeable cracking sound which caused the Great Uniter to fight off a smug smile. Kuvira clasped her hands behind her. The other woman was still very raw to the demise of her team.

"Don't talk about my team," Korra managed to say, her hands still trembling.

"Believe me when I say that I wasn't involved. My responsibility is to my people, so that they can help me rebuild our Nation," Kuvira continued, her voice the exact right pitch to convey humble.

The Water Tribe woman let out a harsh sound in response, regaining some of her lost composure. "Everyone knows what happens to the towns that defy you."

"The rumors can get rather exaggerated, I agree."

Korra scoffed.

"Colonel Jordan," the green eyed woman began, putting her hand on the other's shoulder. "I have no ill will toward the Tribes or the Fire Nation. Surely, you can understand that I'm just trying to unite my people during this turbulent time." Though her words were genuine, the way her hand tightened on Korra's shoulder belayed a less friendly intent.

Korra glanced at the hand on her shoulder, a sense of unease settling over her, seeming to seep into the pores of her skin. "That silver tongue of yours will turn to lead one day, 'Great Uniter,'" she managed to bite out, knocking the gloved hand away from her person.

Asami chose that moment to interrupt their conversation and steal Korra away to where they were assigned for the summit with a just polite enough nod of acknowledgment to the intimidating tyrant. That horribly foreboding feeling had intensified since the Great Uniter's arrival. They needed to get away from her.

The Metalbender smirked at their retreating figures, starting toward her own seat next to Baatar just to the right of the head of the table.

* * *

The military woman removed her tie, followed by her shedding her military garb. The meeting between nations had taken longer than expected. Kuvira had proven herself a great negotiator, never settling for less than what she wanted. She put up harsh restrictions on the traveling to the Earth Kingdom, claiming that the country was not yet secure for tourists. The remaining nations had in return asked that all weapon activity cease which she had surprisingly agreed to. The Colonel, her father, and General Iroh, however, had easily seen through the lies of her conformity, knowing it to be a simple political maneuver.

Now, back at the mansion, Asami sat next to the dark skinned woman on their bed, placing her hands on her shoulders taking note of how tense and knotted they were. Korra hummed in approval when she felt soft hands melt the knots away, leaning her head back against the other woman's shoulder. The heiress smiled gently, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, causing the soldier to look over at her, a tan hand covering a pale one.

"I'm sorry, for earlier," she commented quietly, referring to the conversation they'd had before leaving for the summit.

The heiress took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly through her nose. "I wish you'd talk to me," was the reply Korra received. That's all she wanted. She wanted Korra to let her inside her head, to quit blocking her out.

The Southern woman's expression harden slightly, not at Asami's words but more because of the rueful contempt she felt toward her situation. "You don't want to know what kinds of things go on in my head."

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"Not now, 'Sami."

The ravenette sighed but nodded her head, standing to undress as well. When she was done she turned off her lamp, sliding into bed and turning on her side, facing away from the other woman. Her eyes drooped almost immediately, feeling the drain of the day. She was almost completely asleep when she felt the bed shift and a hand rest on her hip. It sat there before slowly wrapping itself fully around her waist, the other arm moving underneath to copy the action. She felt her bedmate scoot closer until her front was pressed to her back, and the CEO could practically feel the nerves and tenseness coming off Korra in waves.

But slowly, Korra seemed to relax, and she kissed the back of the older woman's head. Asami couldn't help but smile, content, one of her hands coming up to hold the two on her stomach. This is what she'd needed. This was what she'd been missing.

* * *

After dragging the colonel down to one of the Future Industries warehouses outside the city, Korra was happily surprised that her girlfriend was letting her test out the new, improved platinum suit. After months of hard work, blood, sweat, and tears it was fully functioning and packed full of surprises, which Asami had been sure to let Korra know about. Not only could it fly like the last one but the weapons system had been upgraded for a more...hands on propulsion based attacks. The military had already shown interest in mass producing the suit but she wasn't sure she wanted that, for it to be used as a military weapon. It still hadn't been tested in a real battle.

"I don't know how, but you've really outdone yourself, 'Sami," the younger woman commented as she walked forward in the suit, movement surprisingly easy, light.

The heiress hummed with a smirk. "And you haven't even seen everything."

"Oh?"

"The Mark 5 has improved upon the two previous prototypes," JARVIS cut in. "It is able to read a situation and follow more instinctual, as well as vocal, commands."

"Like what?"

Asami was the one who answered this time. "With JARVIS's help I've programmed the suit to easily open up to let the wearer in or out when necessary, wrap around another person, or display information about the surroundings on the visor screen."

Korra had already noticed all the readings in front of her face. But it was nice to know it was accurate. Asami had built it after all, so of course it was. She focused, her fingers twitched and the blasters in her hands pulsed toward the ground, lifting her into the air before she closed her hands into fists and she fell back down with a steady thud. "Well, how about that." Behind the mask Korra grinned.

The heiress chuckled and shook her head, looking back at the screens on the wall. Scans were showing that the suit was working properly. The energy source, a small arc reactor, was still distributing its power like it should. No excess, overflow, or leaks. Asami couldn't help but feel a little proud. The silver, sleek looking suit was functioning better than she'd hoped.

Korra raised her arm, palm open toward the target ready and waiting against one of the back walls. She narrowed her eyes and felt a slight jolt through her arm as it reeled backwards. Whoa. Perhaps a bit too much power there.

Something red flashed on the screen and Korra's eyes zeroed in on the warning sign. Something big. Something fast. Really close. There was a sound, something, a heavy thud. The room shook, Korra's heart stopped, and with a silent command the suit broke off and zoomed toward Asami, encasing her just as the wall blasted inwards, rubble and dust and metal knocked Korra against other machinery and burying her underneath a bit of rubble.

For the first few moments, everything hurt, Korra could hear her heartbeat in her ears, her breaths were coming in harsh pants, and her hands curled into fists as she pushed herself up, vision fading before being replaced with a blinding white light as she stood from the debris.

The engineer groaned as she pushed herself up, realizing the blinding, shifting lights in front of her eyes was the monitor screen of her suit. She blinked and got to her feet. She was in the suit. Her hearing cleared out and she looked up to see the giant hole in the wall. She stumbled toward that, and her green eyes widened.

Korra charged a giant metal behemoth, a machine twice the colonel's size, fist alight. The fire rebounded off the suit as the mech swung one of its trunk like arms downward, only for the brunette to catch it. Using this, Asami raised her hand and blasted the bot with a pulse. The mech staggered sideways, its head turning toward the new opponent. Korra wasted no time and with a ferocious, fiery roar she yanked her arms backwards and the mech's arm came off with a heavy groan.

And after that the machine didn't last much longer. Korra started to tear into the metal, bending and tearing and ripping it like it was wet cardboard. Asami had to dodge a sheet of what would later be revealed to be platinum, eyes widening as Korra's hands started to bleed and she showed no signs of stopping, not even when the mech had been reduced to a pile of wires and scrap metal.

Asami walked forward carefully, cautiously. She watched as Korra grabbed onto the things head, and with a violent yell ripped it off. And then the ticking started. "Korra!"

She moved forward just as the explosion happened, and Korra was sent flying backwards, landing several yards away. But she wasn't down long, regaining her footing, arms hanging limply in front of her, teeth clenched, eyes still that eerie, malicious white as she started back toward the fallen piece of metal. Asami remembered this. The suit opened with ease and the inventor stepped out. This was dangerous.

Korra's body paused, her head twitching toward the sound of Asami's suit before turning completely to face the heiress, eyes narrowing as she watched the other woman stop in her tracks.

"Korra..." she started, not as certain as she had been the first time she'd had to do this. "Korra, it's me. Asami."

Those haunting eyes stared at her, before their attention was drawn back to the fallen enemy. The attacks were renewed, simply tearing, dismantling. The heiress took another step forward and Korra's eyes were on her once more. Arms were dripping in blood from numerous lacerations, bruises along her knuckles.

Asami hated what she was about to do.

"I'm sorry. JARVIS, Sato 4-14-12."

She heard the suit before she saw it zoom passed her and toward the brunette, wrapping around and encasing the Water Tribe native. It shut with a deafening click, which only served to agitate the woman it encompassed. The suit rattled around as the Bender started to try and fight her way out of the suit that was now only giving very little leeway. Asami stepped back when part of the suit started to give.

"Sato 12-19-14."

At the command the suit straightened and powered down, joints locking the arms at its side. It rattled and shook, the gears straining but holding thoroughly. Asami watched it all with baited breath, and after what felt like hours the movement ceased. She approached one step at a time.

"JARVIS, vitals."

"She seems to have finally settled, though her body has sustained multiple injuries, all non-lethal." Asami released a heavy, relieved sigh. "Medical personnel and emergency responders are on their way."

She nodded. "Open it up."

"Miss Sato, I would recommend waiting for the reinforcements. The colonel is unpredictable. It's in the best interest of your safety."

"She won't hurt me."

"Given what just happened neither of us can be certain of that."

The inventor looked over the what used to be the big, hulking, muscle-bound mech. She took a deep breath and steeled her resolve. "I didn't ask for you opinion. Open the damn suit."

"My first priority is your safety and well being."

With a growl of irritation, Asami lost her temper. "And I'm looking out for Korra's. Override Sato 3-13-14."

The suit opened almost immediately and Asami stepped back to reveal the soldier's body before it slumped forward. The heiress easily caught her, cradling her in her arms before sitting down on the floor holding her against her. She pushed sweat and grim mangled brown hair as the Colonel came too, looking dazed and confused as her cerulean eyes blinked heavily, barely focusing on the woman hovering above her.

"…Asami?"

"Shh, you're okay," the heiress answered, only now noticing the alarms going off at the warehouse and the new echoing of the ambulances getting closer. "We're okay."

* * *

Asami gave Korra's forehead a kiss. The Bender had been out since the attack on the warehouse. General Iroh, a platoon, and medics had arrived shortly after the invading mech suit had been...disassembled. The engineer quickly asked for her lover to be looked at while she tried to explain everything that had happened. Rhodes had kept her company as she held on to the darker woman's hand, watching as all her vitals were checked. That had been yesterday.

"Hey," the heiress greeted with a soft smile, giving her a chaste kiss as blue eyes blinked open. "How are you feeling?"

The Southern tribe woman gave her a dreamy smile rubbing her thumb against the perfect skin of Asami's cheek. "Much better now."

Asami grasped her hand, leaning into her touch. She sat on the bed, clasping her hand. "Korra...what...exactly happened back there?"

The soldier sighed, sitting up against the pillows more. "I don't know. One second I was just reacting to a threat and the next...I felt blinded by rage." Her brow furrowed as she tried to recall what happened. "I wasn't even really aware of anything besides ... besides the mech...And then you..."

"Was that when you went into that...state?"

She shook her head. "No. I was mostly in control then. But... every second I was fighting the mech it started to feel different. I can't... I can't really describe it." It had started to feel...very, very wrong.

The heiress laid down next to her, arm wrapping around her torso as she nuzzled into the tan woman's shoulder. "Shh, rest. I'll be here."

Korra chuckled tiredly before nodding her head, too tired to argue. Sleep found her pretty quick. The engineer smiled as she ran her hand through chocolate locks. Someone cleared their throat, making her look up to see Mako by the door. She looked up at Korra before carefully and quietly slipping out of the bed.

"How is she?" the Firebender asked as Asami shut the door behind them.

"Still recovering."

He hummed in response. "She lost control again, didn't she?"

Asami sighed and crossed her arms over her chest before nodding. "Yes."

"Republic City and the other nations are declaring war on the Earth Kingdom." She shook her head. "As a Colonel-"

"She shouldn't have to go," the engineer responded vehemently.

"Korra is a military official and a loyal soldier to her country," Mako reminded her. "And then there's her team. She has people under her."

"You know she's not ready."

He nodded his head. He knew that. Even the chief knew that. But Korra had been cleared for duty. There was nothing either of them could really do. "That's why you built the failsafe."

Asami looked up to meet his amber gaze. "It's not what you're thinking."

"You were protecting her," the Firebender replied with a shrug, though his eyes remained serious. "Have you told her yet?" The heiress shook her head. "Asami..."

"I will," she answered firmly. "After she gets better."

All Mako could do was sigh and nod.

* * *

Hiroshi couldn't help but be worried for his daughter. Especially considering she was currently drinking more creamer and sugar than actual coffee at this point. This was why he had insisted that she allow him to visit her while she was on her break. He'd found her still in her office, studying a blueprint for one of her prototypes, eyes barely open and decorated with dark circles. Upon noticing him at her door she had smiled and stood, pushing the papers aside for the time being.

"Hey, Dad. Not that I'm unhappy but you really didn't have to come by."

He walked over and gave his daughter a hug. "Did you really think I would just rush off to the Northern Tribe for business after what happened at the warehouse Friday?" He raised a thick brow.

Asami sat back down with a shrug. "I told you I was fine. Besides, the Northern Tribe was a potentially big deal for the company. I know we can't really-"

"The Chiefs understood my delay. I wanted to make sure my little girl wasn't just telling me what I wanted to hear," Hiroshi countered with a dismissive wave, drawing a genuine smile from the woman. "How's Korra?"

The ravenette hummed. "She's at home getting some sleep."

"She's having a rough time, isn't she?" Asami nodded and the older man sighed. "How bad is it?"

"I've been up with her all weekend." She took a healthy swig of her coffee, rubbing one hand against her eye with a heavy huff. Neither Korra nor Asami had gotten much sleep due to Korra's night terrors returning with a horrible vengeance. "It's...It's really bad, Daddy."

Her father grabbed her hand, squeezing it to give her some form of comfort. He hated seeing his little engineer like this, a walking zombie because she just loved a little too hard. She'd always been this way for her oldest friend. "Korra needs help, Asami, and it's not the kind you can give her."

The heiress sighed and nodded her head in silent resignation. She knew that all too well. Really, the only person that could truly help Korra was Korra herself. "I know."

"Perhaps when she's better," Hiroshi started, his tone lighter in an attempt to lighten the mood. "I can finally have that father-suitor talk I've been dying to give her."

Her lips twitched, green eyes lighting up with wry humor. "Dad-"

"You could have told me. I would have been fine with it."

"It sort of just happened," she tried explaining. Everything had been happening so fast. There had barely been enough time to think, let alone announce her and Korra's relationship.

"A call, a message, an email, anything would have been fine," he answered, sounding more annoyed than upset. He tsked, his expression serious even when his eyes still held amusement. "I'll expect to be the first one to know about the wedding."

Asami's finger traced the rim of her coffee mug. "We haven't thought that far yet."

Hiroshi raised a brow. "You never date anyone you can't see that kind of future with."

The heiress shook her head. Of course she'd thought about that kind of future with Korra. Ten months together, and yes, within that time she'd considered it, thought about when Korra was better and they could... "It's just not the time, Dad."

He hummed thoughtfully before nodding, allowing the subject to be dropped with ease. "Now, how about we go get a decent breakfast and an actual cup of coffee?"

Emerald eyes looked up from her mug to her father. "What were you thinking?"

"That old donut place you liked when you were little."

Asami couldn't help the smile that graced her face. "Sounds perfect."

* * *

Republic City had taken Kuvira's attack on the Future Industries' warehouse as a declaration of war and as such, preparations were being made. Korra herself didn't remember much from that day, just that she had woken up to find Asami above he telling her everything would be okay. Now she found herself stuck in a meeting about exactly what action should be taken, and who was being deployed.

The Colonel hid a wince. She tried concentrating on the details being explained but the headache she'd been nursing all day wasn't helping. Finally, she asked for a break, which the other military members very much appreciated. She went to the back of the base, rubbing her temples as she tried to calm the drumming.

_'Korra...'_ The Southern Tribe woman looked up, brow furrowing when she didn't see anyone. Again, the voice called her name._ 'Korra...'_

She blinked, suddenly realizing the voice was coming from within her. The soldier tried to focus only to be met with a migraine, causing her to whimper in pain. "Raava?" she called. "What's happening?"

_'Listen to me. You must remain strong.'_

Another wave of pain hit her, as the Colonel grabbed her head, trying to make it go away. "Make it stop. Please make it stop."

_'Korra, you must be care-'_ The Spirit cut off there. The soldier shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the sharp pain in her skull to return. When it didn't she let out a sigh of relief before almost being blindsided with flashes.

_She was at the Future Industries Factory, trying out the new Iron suit._

_There had been explosion and she had fought the invader._

_The pieces of the iron suit came flying towards her, trapping her as Asami had ordered it too._

_The Colonel had felt panic, trying to free herself only for the device to shut down, effectively trapping her._

_It opened a moment later and her best friend caught her._

"Korra?"

The military woman looked up to find the heiress looking at her, a familiar concern in her emerald eyes. But something else was pressing at the forefront of Korra's mind. A failsafe. Asami had built a failsafe into her suit. She shook her head, finally bringing her attention fully to her girlfriend, noting that the headache had disappeared.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

"I kept calling and you didn't answer," the ravenette replied. "I wanted to ask you what you wanted for lunch and to remind you that I'm picking you up today." A pause. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." The soldier managed a smile as she stood. "I had a headache but it's gone now."

"Are you sure?" Asami gently pressed, as she caressed the darker woman's cheek. "I can take you home now, if you'd like?"

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm fine."

The heiress studied her before letting out a sigh and nodding her head, giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading back toward the exit. Korra watched after her, her mind going back to what she had just seen. Had it been true? Did Asami...had she really put a failsafe in the suit? The mere thought caused a painful twisting in her stomach.

It couldn't be.

* * *

Waterbender sighed as the heiress rubbed gentle circles on her back. It had been a long day for the military woman, sitting in on military meetings for hours upon hours. The Earth Nation leader's attack would not be forgiven. Now she finally had a chance to avenge her teammates. Kuvira would pay for what she'd done. Both Water Tribes and the City had already started preparing themselves for war which meant more work for Korra. But it would be worth it in the end.

"Mmm, feels good," she mumbled, feeling herself drift off toward a desperately needed nap. Between night terrors and her job, she desperately needed a moment of shut eye.

Asami chuckled, pressing a kiss to her cheek, running her hand through the brunette's short hair. "I talked to Tenzin today."

"Oh?" came the half awake reply.

"I told him you'd go see him tomorrow."

The Colonel sat up at once, sleep forgotten, her brow furrowed. "Why would you tell him that?" She hadn't been back to see Tenzin since her and Asami's joint session a few weeks ago.

"The night terrors have been getting worse," the mechanic began quietly, cautiously. "I thought that maybe he could help."

Her girlfriend sighed irritably, straightening up. "Why would you do that?"

"What do you mean?" the heiress inquired.

"Why would you tell Tenzin that? It's none of his business."

"Korra, you have to talk about it. You can't carry it around-"

"Why do you insist I talk about this?" Korra asked, standing up from the bed. Talking about this stupid PTSD stuff with Tenzin hadn't helped her in the past. She doubted it would help now. It was a waste of time and money.

The emerald eyed beauty studied the tan woman. "What are you so scared of?"

The shorter woman's entire being tensed. "What am I scared of?"

"Why don't you want to go? Why is your health so unimportant to you? You act like you want to prove something but all you're proving is that you're afraid."

Korra felt her jaw clench and her hands turned into fists. She was not afraid of anything. "I'm afraid? What am I afraid of?" she questioned. "What do you think I'm afraid of?"

"You're afraid of me! You're afraid that I won't love you back!" Asami finally shouted. "I want to help you! I want to love you! I'm being honest with you!"

The Colonel walked away from the bed, the ravenette getting up to follow her. What was her problem? Why did she always have to force her to talk? "I'm not honest with you? Is that what you're saying?" She scoffed, grabbing her jacket from the foot of the mattress. "You're one to talk," she muttered just low enough that Asami missed it.

Asami blocked her way, closing the door. She wasn't finished. "No. You're not going. We're not leaving things like this."

"What do you want to know? What?" the Bender snapped. "That I see my team? Actually see them even though they're dead?"

The heiress was taken aback, her back not quite touching the door. "I-I didn't know that."

"I can't sleep in the same bed as you because I'm afraid of killing you? That this damn scar burns and aches and my chest feels like it's being crushed?" the other woman continued, pulling her tank down so the heiress could see the webbing of tissue below her collarbone. "You don't want to know that, Asami. Don't tell me you want to hear that!"

"I want to help you because I care. I want to help you." Why couldn't she see that?

"Help me? Do I have a sign on my back that says 'save me?'" A scoff as she gestured over her shoulder. "Do I look like I need that?"

"No, no- I just want to be with you," Asami replied, placing her hands on her lover's shoulders. "I love you."

Korra pushed the taller woman back, pressing her against the door as her other hand curled into a fist and punched the wall next to Asami's head. Her body was tense, shaking with anger, her eyes flickering between cobalt, red, and white. "Don't tell me that!" she shouted. "Don't tell me that!" Her words were starting to sound more desperate than angry.

The engineer shook her head, as tears trailed down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around herself and Korra could feel her anger deflate. Then, as if a switch had been flipped somewhere in the recesses of the mechanic's mind, Asami's expression went neutral, though the tears welling up and sliding down her cheeks couldn't be so easily changed. She looked at Korra, her eyes searching the shorter woman's.

"Say you don't love me. If you say it, I'll let you go." Her voice was deceptively even, her eyes holding back a raging storm.

"Asami-"

"Say it." She had to. A part of her even wanted her to.

"Asami-"

"Put me out of my misery now if you really-"

"Damn it, Asami!" the Colonel finally cut off. "I can't. I won't, can't say that. "

The raven haired woman took a deep breath, eyes closing briefly before they opened once more, pinning Korra where she stood. "...Okay then." Korra took in that Asami seemed to have detached from the situation, her arms crossed in front of her, eyes merely observing. It was her business persona showing through, something she had mastered in her mid-teens.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sick of saying it." It almost felt as if the words had lost their meaning though they were no less true. "You're sick of hearing it. I can't seem to get my shit together."

Asami didn't answer, just nodded her head, showing she was listening.

"I love you. That's what I'll tell you. I'll say it everyday, because I feel like an ass that I ever made you doubt that. I love you, so much." And Spirits did she. The brunette tried to make the words sound as sincere as she could.

"I love you too," Asami finally replied. "Which only makes this all the more painful. If you'd just talk to me, or at least tell me to wait so we can talk later. Something besides this constant back and forth of you hiding things from me and me trying to pry them from you." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm so tired, Korra. Tired of fighting, tired of yelling, I'm just… Tired."

"Asami…"

"I think the smart thing to do right now would be for you leave," the heiress whispered quietly. "I think we both need time to ourselves."

Korra blinked in disbelief, that twisting in her gut was beginning to churn and boil. This didn't feel like the right thing to do. But she knew staying here would only get them fighting again and she didn't want that. So, she roughly pulled on her jacket, pausing before she actually opened the door and walked out.

She had no choice. Asami didn't want her here anyway. "See you later, 'Sami."

* * *

The heiress took a deep breath as she parked her vehicle in the parking lot of the bar. Mako had called her about an hour ago, leaving a voicemail regarding their friend. It seemed the Colonel had had one too many drinks and was becoming harder to control. She had considered not answering and letting the Firebender look after the brunette but considering the argument that had taken place few hours ago…

The ravenette was still furious but as much as their fight had hurt her, she cared too deeply about the Southern Tribe woman. So she turned off the engine and stepped out of her car, going up to meet the pair that was already standing outside around the side of the building.

"Hey, 'Sami," the solider greeted with a crooked smile. "Want to join me for a drink?"

The engineer pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to remain calm. "You've had enough for today. I'm taking you home."

"You are no fun at all."

"Oh, I'm plenty of fun. But I don't appreciate drunks."

The Colonel's eyes narrowed slightly. "Well if you wouldn't have kicked me out, I wouldn't have gotten drunk."

"Korra," the Firebender lightly scolded. "That's enough."

Asami held her hand up. "No. Let her, better she gets everything out in the open now."

The dark skinned woman barked out a laugh and shook her head. "There you go, trying to be all high and mighty." She gave an unsteady bow. "The ever proper Lady Sato."

"I'm beginning to think you enjoy making an ass of yourself."

"Oh, you're not as innocent as you want everyone to think." Korra steadied herself against the wall. "Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?" The ravenette didn't answer, unsure of what the other woman was referring to. "The suit." Emerald eyes flickered towards Mako who shook his head in response. "He didn't tell me," Korra offered, noticing the exchange. "But you just did, loud and clear."

"I can explain."

"You had a failsafe ready in case I went berserk. What's there to explain?"

"Korra-"

"No, you..." She paused and let out a bitter chuckle. "You had something ready. The suit had a built in failsafe! You think I didn't notice? No, once my head cleared up I really stewed on that pesky little detail."

Asami stepped towards her, hands out in a placating gesture. "I was only-"

The military woman shook her head. "Just admit it. You're terrified."

"What?"

The Firebender tried to hold his friend back only for her to push him away, jabbing a finger towards the engineer. She wasn't done just yet. "How could I have been so - What complete bullshit!" the Waterbender shouted. "You told me over and over that you thought I was getting better, that you believed I could get better." She shook her head. "What a load of shit! You had a fucking failsafe built into the suit!"

Asami sighed as she prepared herself to offer an explanation, trying to put out the fire before it got out of hand. "Korra, it was just a precaution in case –"

"In case I snapped," Korra cut off. "In case you needed to restrain me, subdue me. In case you needed protection from me."

There was a moment of silence as tension filled the air around them. Mako looked between the two women, one clearly furious and drunk and seething while the other... well she was unreadable. He internally sighed. He'd known keeping that from Korra would blow up in their faces.

"What are we to you, Asami?" she finally asked. "Huh? Am I just a project to you? That's it, right? You saw this broken, damaged little thing and thought that if you put in enough work, if you tinkered with it enough you could fix it. Because that's who you are. The engineer, the brilliant Asami Sato. I'm just your project."

The lieutenant colonel's eyes widened. That was a low blow. And one Korra had just landed on her best friend, her girlfriend. His amber gaze shifted to the ravenette, watching as her hands clenched before relaxing. The heiress' eyes had hardened, the sharp contours of her face more prominent as she fought off the urge to clench her teeth together. Any hope of the two backpedaling out of this was long gone.

"We've been in each other's lives for over twenty years. We've been there for each other through thick and thin. I've been there for you since the incident, I went to extreme measures to keep you alive because I couldn't bear the thought of a world where you didn't exist. I've sat there and listened, and bit my tongue, and tried to keep you and me from completely collapsing as individuals and as a team. I have been losing my mind, worrying and stressing and trying so hard to make sure you're ok. Constantly being shut down by you when I ask what's wrong. Just wanting you to talk to me, even if it's just a couple of words. And you..."

Her jaw clenched. "You have the nerve... You actually have the audacity to accuse me of not caring about you, of not loving you so much that it physically hurts."

Asami wasn't aware her voice had risen but it was enough to keep the shorter woman from interrupting, even sobering her up a bit. The mockery of a laugh that escaped the older woman's throat, this gnarled half cry that was completely devoid of any humor. "How fucking dare you."

There was a long drawn out moment of silence. And then Korra turned to Mako. "Take me to my apartment."

The amber eyed man turned his attention back to the brunette. "I'm not sure-"

Korra's eyes, the clearest they had been all night, were unflinching even as they glanced over at the retreating form of her childhood best friend as she made her way back to her car. Cobalt landed back on the raven haired man. "That's an order, Rhodes."

Mako could only nod as he helped his friend stagger to his car. "Yes, sir."

Korra would have to call her father in the morning to confirm her deployment to the border south of the UR. There was no longer any need for her to stay in the city, after all.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's the new chapter! Please drop a review :) and don't forget to thank BG-13!**_

* * *

War was hell. That was the most apt way of describing the carnage and ruin it brought. There was nowhere to run, or hide, and the terrain Korra and her soldiers found themselves on was unforgiving. Everything happened too fast for anyone to catch their breath, and their ears rung from every explosion.

The colonel dove out of the way and back into the trenches, taking cover from the grenade. Dust, dirt, rock, and grime showered over them and clung to their clothes and skin like a second layer. Bullets flew past them, occasionally hitting their targets and showering blood on whoever happened to be standing nearby. They tried advancing, tried to block out the moans and whimpers and cries of those lying in the dirt, at death's door as Healers and Nonbending medics did what they could.

"Move, move, move!" she cried, firing back, as she ordered her troops to better ground.

Bodies jerked from impact, and then fell. Korra gripped her weapon tighter in her hand. Ducking back down, blue eyes squeezed shut as she tried to catch her breath. She shouldn't have come here. She should have stayed in the City. One soldier shook her shoulder and her eyes snapped open to see Rhodes signalling that he was sending in the Firebenders. The new Bender nodded before turning back to her squadron.

"Shift your fire!"

The Nonbending gunners covered their Firebending comrades, but even with that extra protection, some hit the ground never to stand again. The Water Tribe woman watched and heard the cries for help. Those were the ones that she ordered be retrieved. Korra turned just in time to see the grenade, but didn't move quick enough to avoid it entirely, managing to use a bit of Airbending to at least soften the blow. .

The blast sent her backwards, skidding across the ground, rock digging into her arm and side. Her ears rung, her vision was shaken as she tried to push herself back up only to nearly collapse. She lifted her head...and was met by a glazed over gaze. A very familiar gaze. A sound not quite human left her mouth as she tried to swallow her cry. It was Joey...

Multiple bodies...

Joey...

Amy...

Manny...

Julie...

Ben...

All shredded, missing limbs, their blood soaking into the ground, features burned and almost unrecognizable. But Korra knew it was them, even if it was impossible for them to be there now. She pressed her face into the dirt, hoping maybe it would all go away. But even behind closed lids she could see them, and how she'd left them... How they'd left her...

Everything sped back up when she felt someone grab her shoulder once more and she jerked up, disregarding the pain in her body as he helped her sit up. "The Firebenders are being forced into a retreat. What do we do?"

Blue eyes scanned the chaos. These soldiers had been assigned to her. And she couldn't lead them. "Get back to Lieutenant Colonel Rhodes, I'll cover you as you head for safety."

"Are you mad!" the Bender yelled, ducking instinctively at the sound of firing bullets. "You'll die! You're our commanding officer-"

"That's an order!" she snapped back. "You want to live to fight another day you'll take the wounded and do as you're told."

"What do we tell the lieutenant colonel?"

What Korra was about to do could never be undone. She was about to become a deserter, a coward. And yet she couldn't stop herself from digging into her pocket and pulling out a piece of paper and scribbling a couple lines down before folding it and giving it to her subordinate. "This is for his eyes only. Make sure he gets it."

The man's amber eyes studied her before he slowly nodded. "Yes, sir."

The Colonel nodded her head quickly before turning around to face the Earth Empire troops. She kneeled down, placing her palms flat against the rock before pulling up in one sharp movement, and a thick and wide slab of earth came with, blocking her troops from harm. It worked, but she could feel the opposing force's Earthbenders trying to break through her new defense. Her hold wavered as her sore body cried in protest. She grit her teeth.

The sound of something hitting the ground next to her was all too familiar and this time she quickly swung her arm around, forming a thick protective dome around her body before the explosion could happen. She felt the earth continue to shake before she pushed out, crawling out of her dome.

She took a deep breath, looking around. She pushed herself up to her feet, stumbling as she ran away from the fiery and cratered battlefield, chest constricting with every step she took.

* * *

Walking into the mansion had never been so daunting. This had been her home for so many years, but after everything, it seemed so unwelcoming and more like a death sentence. She opened the door, closing it gently behind her. It had been a month or so since she'd set foot here.

The only light that was on was in the kitchen, so that's where Korra went, still lugging her bag on her shoulder. Upon entering the kitchen she was greeted by the sight of Asami standing by the bar, eyes trained on her laptop screen. She looked at her, watched as her teeth bit her thumbnail, her brow furrowed in contemplation, that mind of hers working overtime while the other hand holds a mug of what Korra can only assume to be coffee.

It almost made her smile, until she saw those green eyes flicker up to meet her gaze. Silence filled the ten feet between them, and it killed Korra. Because she had put it there. First with the argument and her leaving, and then with pulling a disappearing act on the battlefield. No doubt, many people had worried.

"I thought you'd left." There was no emotion in Asami's voice, and her face was just as unreadable as it had been the last time they'd seen each other.

"I-"

"But, you know, I couldn't be quite sure, seeing as you didn't bother to say goodbye," the heiress cut off. "And then the next thing I hear is that no one, not even Mako or your parents, know where you've gone. You've just vanished, and no one knows if you're dead, or captured, or injured."

This is Asami angry. She looks and sounds calm, her words are pronounced with purpose and deliberation. Greater men and women than Korra have not lived to tell the tale of facing this version of the normally cordial woman.

"I'm sorry I worried you." That's all she can think to say, even though she knows it's not enough. "I shouldn't have left, but I-"

"No. You shouldn't have. So why did you?"

"I'm just... My head's not... I keep saying and doing the wrong things." She thinks back to seeing her team's disfigured and shredded bodies, watching the blood pool and knowing the guilt she feels in her very being won't go away no matter what she does. She thinks of that overwhelming urge to run, and how that's exactly what she did. None of it had felt like her. But then again, she hadn't been her in a very long time.

Korra's eyes look down, suddenly finding the ground much more interesting. "I don't want people to rely on me. I can't... I just wanted what was best for everyone."

"And you thought running was what was best? Or was it what was best for you?"

The tension in the kitchen is suffocating, and Korra's feels that horrible pressure in her chest. "I don't know."

Asami can feel the disappointment and the anger and outrage building up inside, she can feel it boiling in her veins. She's so mad, and sad, and she wishes she could just ... But she can't because won't keep doing this. She can't keep doing this. She takes a deep breath, the first outward sign she's made of any inner turmoil. "Regardless, we'll have to find a way to move on from this."

Korra meets Asami's steel like gaze once more. "How?"

One elegant brow raised as Asami raised the mug of coffee to her lips. "Oh, I don't know. You seem to be the one that knows what's best," she says over the rim of the mug before she takes a drink. "You figure it out, and get back to me." And just like that the conversation is over as Asami leaves the kitchen and makes her way outside to her workshop.

Korra stands alone in the kitchen, that pressure in her chest intensifying and leaving her feeling completely empty. She's completely lost Asami. And she has no one to blame but herself.

* * *

Dread and shame had settled in her body when she'd received the summons to her father's Republic City office after she'd called her mother to let her know she was alive. Senna's relief had been palpable and easily heard over the phone as she told her daughter she'd be heading straight to the city.

She walked into the base, only to be met by a fist to the face. She fell, fully aware of the soldiers lingering in the hall as she got back to her feet. Rhodes stood before her, furious beyond all reason and was prepared to punch her again before two of the other soldiers grabbed and restrained him. He yelled at her, calling her stupid for exposing herself to the enemy and the wilderness, for not letting anyone know she was alive the second she reached civilization.

Korra said nothing as she wiped at her mouth, blood leaking from her lip as she watched her friend. Finally, Mako just shrugged off his would-be restraints and left, his anger lingering even after he left, and the awkwardness from the cadets only making the situation worse. She didn't blame Mako. He wasn't the one at fault here.

But now she stood before her father, and she could feel those emotions again bubbling and twisting her stomach. She knew, she knew exactly how this conversation was going to go.

"Do you know what the punishment is for deserting in the middle of a war." They both knew she did.

"Prison."

He stood from behind his desk, towering over her, his jaw clenched, his eyes showing so much disappointment. "Exactly." The word was ground out. "Do you have any idea the strings I had to pull, the favors I had to cash in to keep that from happening."

Korra's eyes shut momentarily as she took a deep breath. "My apologies, sir."

Tonraq stared hard at her. "What the hell happened to you?" When his daughter didn't answer his fist slammed against the wood of his desk. "Dammit, Korra! What the hell happened!"

"I don't know."

He moved around his desk now. "You were a Colonel, a force of nature. Passionate, focused, a fighter," he continued. "But you've gone soft! You ran away in the middle of a battle, leaving your soldiers behind. So don't tell me you don't know. I need a better answer than that!"

"I don't know, Sir."

His jaw clenched and in one swift, harsh move he brusquely pulling off her military tags signaling her rank. "As of today you are to be held in dishonorable suspension until further notice. You should be discharged for your actions but considering your previous impeccable military record and my own objection, this will do for now. Turn in all your military gear, civilian."

A knot had formed in her throat but she nodded, for there was nothing she could do, nothing that hadn't been said or done that she knew she didn't deserve. So she simply nodded her head and offered a salute before leaving his office. The Waterbender could feel the stares as she walked to her locker and even as she changed her clothes, handing everything over as instructed before heading back to the mansion.

* * *

The Colonel sat on the edge of the bed, hands folded together as she slumped forward and her eyes remained trained on the bag of stuff at her feet. Everything was wrong. Everything was ruined. Everything was falling apart at the seams. Asami wasn't talking to her, their relationship was crumbling. She'd screwed up. She kept screwing everything up. She never thought the silence would cut into her like this, drive her to the brink like it had.

Slowly, she forced her body to stand and pick up the black military issue knapsack and sit it on the bed. She dug around until she pulled out the holster where she kept her gun. She took it out, cradling it carefully in her hand, inspecting it.

Naga whined at her feet, jumping so that her white paws landed on the woman's hip and Korra looked down at her dog and smiled. She sat the gun on the sheets and patted the white fluffball's head before grabbing her ball off the bed. The mutt went wild, hopping down and spinning in a circle as she waited for her owner to throw it, her tail wagging furiously.

Korra opened the door to the room and threw the ball out into the hall, Naga speeding by her to get at it. That would keep her entertained for a while. She shut the door and went back to pick up her gun, turning off the safety. She then walked into the bathroom and sat the weapon down on the counter, looking up at herself in the mirror.

It wasn't her staring back. The woman staring back was tired and her shoulders sagged forward. The woman staring back was beaten and broken and lost. The woman staring back wasn't Korra, wasn't even close. Korra would be standing tall. Korra would laugh and smile. Korra would know exactly what to say and how to act toward the woman she loved. Korra would never hurt Asami. Korra would be allowed to help her comrades because she wasn't a fuck up.

Korra wouldn't feel like this, wouldn't hit this kind of low.

A tan hand wrapped around the gun, ready to fire one shot, just one shot. When her eyes met the mirror again, what she saw was different. She was in uniform, and her team was standing behind her. Ben had his hand on her shoulder, and instinctively her free hand reached for it but was met with air. His eyes were boring into hers, his mouth set in a grim line. He wasn't happy.

Neither was she.

Korra's hand trembled as she raised the gun and pressed into her temple in a mock salute. Tears were streaming down her face. It hurt so much. No more. No more.

Naga barked outside the closed door, whining and scratching at the wood. When she wasn't allowed entrance she turned and ran down the stairs and out the doggy door toward the garage where Asami was working on her suit. Or trying to. She wasn't really making much headway. The heiress looked up upon the pup's entrance as she started barking and whining.

That was odd. Naga didn't usually-

Bang

* * *

It was a cold panic that had carried her back into the mansion, that had sent her racing up the stairs and into the bedroom, Naga leading the way. Asami followed as the mutt ran to the closed bathroom door.

The door flew open, banging against the wall but the woman paid it no mind. Her focus resting on the convulsing brunette on the spacious bathroom floor. Naga whined from the doorway as Asami pulled out her cell phone and called 911.

There was no blood, she noted with some relief. But the gun, the source of the sound that had chilled her to the bone, sat not to far away, having been dropped once Korra's seizure had started.

Adrenaline was still pumping through the engineer's system when the paramedics arrived. It was still there while she waited in the hospital waiting room. It didn't start to fade until she was allowed into Korra's room.

As soon as she sat down in the chair next to her oldest friend's bed her entire body slumped and her thoughts slowed drastically, almost to a halt. That's when everything slowed down and the big picture came into focus. What had really just happened.

Korra had tried to kill herself.

She was only alive by some miracle.

And where had Asami been?

Oh, Spirits.

The ravenette's throat suddenly felt blocked and couldn't breathe. Then, against her will, her shoulders began to shake and this strangled, gurgled sound got passed her lips. Her oil stained hand blindly searched for the tan one that lay limp on the bed while her other hand covered her mouth in an effort to suppress the sound.

* * *

Waking up was miserable. The light hurt her eyes as soon as they tried to open and she felt a sharp stab of pain in her temples. Blue eyes blinked several times, trying to adjust. And when they did, she was greeted by a drab eggshell white room and those annoying, buzzing, fluorescent lights. Hospital. It had to be a hospital.

Korra's chest tightened when she tried to move her arm and was met with resistance. It took effort to move her head, but she was suddenly ten times more awake when she realized that her wrists and ankles were tied to the uncomfortable hospital bed. She took in a sharp breath when she realized why, remembered everything and that horrible feeling in her chest felt crushing, unbearable, and it was suddenly hard to swallow.

Her vision blurred as her head thudded back against the pillow, lip caught between her teeth as she tried not to make a sound. But her breathing was uneven and no matter how hard she tried to squeeze her eyes shut tears still found their way free to trail down into her hair.

* * *

Kuvira hummed thoughtfully as she looked at the battle map in front of her, toying with the pieces as she received new reports of the enemy's position. The United Nations had been quick to double up their defenses after her attack on one of Future Industries warehouses. Of course, it had all been part of her plan. The spies she had in the different nations had given her valuable information and it seemed that, even if slightly, she was in far better position than they were. The scepter next to her glowed and she turned her attention to it.

"Colonel Jordan?" the Metalbender asked.

"Is still alive," Vaatu answered with a growl. "Raava managed to interfere."

"Another disappointment, I see. The Spirits are not as effective as they once were, it would seem."

"Watch your tongue, mortal," the dark Spirit replied. "Do not forget who gave you the power you possess."

The raven haired general chuckled, shaking her head. "I was just making an observation." She took in a deep breath, picking up a piece shaped like that of the Southern Tribe Colonel. "No matter. I will crush her in no times," she added dismissively while clenching her fist and crushing the piece into dust.

"Kuvira?"

"What is it, Baatar?"

"The Northern flanks have gained territory as you predicted," the man answered pushing his glasses back up. "However, we did suffer several casualties. We need to send reinforcements."

"Then do so."

"We've sent everyone enlisted."

She moved a few pieces forward, humming thoughtfully. "Then recruit all available and able-bodied men and women from the nation over eighteen years of age."

The former Beifong remained silent for a moment. "Are you asking that we forcefully recruit soldiers?" he asked sharply.

The Great Uniter turned to face him. "I'm asking you to do what is necessary to maintain our advantage," she finally answered. "They will be rewarded for their valiant efforts when this is over."

Baatar flexed his jaw before giving her a salute and heading out, a horrible twisting in his gut. He doubted that parents and their children would see the rewards as simply as his fiance did.


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Here's the latest chapter. R&amp;R please and don't forget to send your love to BG-13, best Co-Author EVER**_

* * *

The heiress smiled at the Firebender, happily accepting the cup of coffee from him. Korra had been discharged from the hospital just a few days ago and although she was currently staying in the mansion, the engineer had not mustered enough courage to see her yet. When she was awake, that is. She'd bring the younger woman's favorite food and stay with her while she slept before slipping away to her company.

"How are you?" he asked as he sat across from her. He'd come by her office to get her to take a break, and she'd been more than happy to oblige.

"I'm fine," the ravenette answered easily, taking a sip of the coffee. "Korra's finally-"

"I'm not asking about Korra," Mako interrupted. "I'm asking about you."

Her brow furrowed, looking baffled by the distinction, almost surprised. "I... I said I'm fine."

"Asami," the soldier began gently, putting his hand over hers. "You do realize it's okay for you not to be okay." Still no response, the heiress' hand curled into a fist under his grip, and emerald orbs looked down into her mug. "This situation, it's hard. But I think at some point, you have to take care of yourself too."

"No. I know," the heiress responded quietly but quickly.

"You love Korra. Everybody knows that." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "Taking time to evaluate yourself, how you're holding up, your own mental wellbeing, won't make that any less true."

A moment passed between the two and the soldier could see the turmoil in the engineer's gaze when she finally met his. He watched as the heiress physically deflated before him, shoulders sagging, the color seemed to seep out of her person, the tired bags under her eyes even more apparent. He knew she partly blamed herself, just like he did and just as the Chief did. But they also knew the blame was not entirely on their shoulders, that Korra had been the one who had made the choice to try and pull the trigger.

Somehow, that last part didn't feel so much like a comfort.

He squeezed her clenched fist, his eyes fully understanding. "How are you, Asami?"

Asami had never looked so uncertain as her eyes began to shine. "... I don't know."

* * *

Korra let out a sigh before pushing the plate of food away. Her appetite had grown since her discharge from the hospital, much to everyone's relief. Her father had spent a few days with her, reassuring her that she was not alone and that he would be keeping track of her progress. Senna, on the other hand, had decided to stay a few more days and look after her only child. The former soldier mostly slept, complaining about a headache and given the length of the seizure it wasn't unusual, or so the doctors had said.

"How are you feeling?" the older woman asked, tucking brown strands behind her daughter's ears as her head rested in her lap.

"A little tired," Korra answered. "I haven't seen Asami," she stated quietly. Not that she was surprised.

"She's at work right now. She usually visits when you're asleep," Senna replied, one hand rubbing soothing circles on her little girl's back.

The younger woman hummed in response, the most content she'd been in a long time. She had missed her mother. She was just sorry that the circumstances surrounding this moment were so grim.

"Do you remember that time, oh, when you were about ten years old and there was a this huge storm?" Senna began suddenly. "You came running into our room and I asked you what was wrong and you said you were just worried about us. You said you wanted to be there just in case we got scared."

The Bender's lips twitched in response, nodding her head. "It was a very bad storm," she defended, though both her and her mother knew that Korra had been the one scared of the storm.

"Your father was out like a light and I was only up because you'd come marching in with plans to be our savior."

Korra chuckled in response, looking up at her mother. "I thought your memory was supposed to get worse the older you got."

Senna raised a brow. "You calling your mother old?"

Something of a chuckle escaped Korra's throat. "No. Never."

The mother laughed in response, shaking her head before letting out a sigh. "Some days I feel old. I think I've gotten a few grey hairs since..."

"Since the Incident," Korra finished for her. Since the explosion. Since she'd lost her team. Since the people she loved had almost lost her.

"Korra..."

"I'm sorry...that I make you worry," the former soldier answered quietly, closing her eyes.

"Honey, it's my job. I'm sure you could have a boring desk job somewhere and I'd still worry," her mother answered. "It's just what being a mom means. We worry, we love, we do what we can."

Korra sat up, studying the woman before smiling for the first time in days. "I love you, Mom."

The older woman wrapped her arms around her daughter, holding her tightly against her. "I love you too, sweetie. Always will." She smiled as the younger woman nuzzled against her shoulder. "I'm going to have to leave soon."

"I know."

"But I don't want to leave you alone."

The former Colonel sighed and nodded in understanding. "I'm not alone. I have Asami and Mako."

"You haven't talked to them."

"I will."

"Honey..."

"Mom," Korra said, sitting up and placing her hand over her mother's. "I'm going to be okay."

Senna managed a smile and hugged her daughter to her, kissing the top of her head. She silently prayed to the Spirits, to Raava herself, and wished she didn't have to leave. But she had to. And she had to believe that Korra really would be okay. Eventually.

* * *

It was late at night but as usual the light in the kitchen stayed on as the heiress typed away in her laptop. Though her father was back in town and took care of most of the company's business the engineer still had to do her part. She sighed as she took a sip of her coffee leaning back against her chair. Senna had left earlier that day to the South Pole, though everyone could see she wanted nothing more than to stay. The mother had asked the heiress to look after her daughter and keep her updated in her progress which the emerald eyed woman had obviously agreed to.

"Hey..."

The engineer blinked in surprise before looking up to meet a familiar cerulean gaze. "Hey... You came out."

The former soldier nodded. "Yeah." Silence. "I'm sorry."

Asami shook her head, lowering her gaze as she felt tears well up in her eyes, knowing what the younger of the two meant. "I've never been so scared. I heard the gun and..."

Korra could feel her vision blur, a knot forming in her throat. "I'm so, so sorry."

"No. No. Don't apologize. I understand."

The Waterbender looked up at her long time friend."You... Understand?" she asked.

A nod. "I understand that things can pile up, and the world can feel like it's bearing down on you with all its weight. I know I was part of the problem. I wasn't there for you. I'd... Abandoned you." The engineer could feel her stomach twist as she said the words, the guilt gnawing at her."You're dealing with a lot... And I..."

Korra shook her head."No. It wasn't your fault. I pulled the trigger." She flinched at the words, lowering her gaze once more. "You can't blame yourself for something I did." It had been her. It had been something she'd chosen to do. She didn't want her family blaming themselves for any of this. It hurt. Everything hurt. But it wasn't their burden.

The heiress stood and walked over to her long time friend, slowly and gently wrapping her arms around the shorter woman, tears streaming down her face. "I want you to do something for me. If it ever gets that bad again, I don't care if we're fighting or it's the middle of the night or even if I'm in a meeting, if it gets that bad again, please, tell me. Talk to me. Or if you want, Mako or your parents... Just please... Don't..." She had to stop, swallowing the lump in her throat.

Korra gripped the heiress' jacket tightly, nodding her head against the taller woman's shoulder as her own tears escaped to freedom. Despite it all she still had her best friend, and Spirits knew how much she needed her right now.

* * *

The room was eerily quiet. To the former soldier it felt like she had been sitting there for hours. Mako had dropped her off a few minutes ago before heading to his physical therapy appointment. He had told her he'd pick her up after her session was over. It had been a long time since Korra had been here. Since the joint session with Asami, if she remembered correctly.

Tenzin studied the younger woman, watched her fidget in her seat, her eyes wander around. He could see the black around her eyes, proof that she hadn't had proper sleep in a long time. Not that he could blame her. She had been through a lot in a short amount of time. So he waited for her to make the first move, because he knew she would.

"I, uh, I tried to kill myself," the Waterbender began breaking the silence. "I'm lucky, really lucky to be alive right now and I get that." Yet the way she said it, didn't sound convincing. She sounded twice as tired as she looked.

He hummed in response. "You've been through a lot, Col-"

"Korra. It's just Korra," she corrected. Her hands clenched momentarily before relaxing, leaning forward and rubbing her face with her hands.

Tenzin blinked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"It's fine. It's just..." The woman sighed shaking her head. "My team died, my best friend blames herself for what happened to me, my mom is upset-"

"Korra, you almost died," the Airbender interrupted. "This is about you. My job is to help you. So how are we going to do that?"

The younger woman bit her lip, her eyes watering. "...I don't know," she finally whispered.

* * *

The attack had come out of nowhere. One moment they were treading up the mountain and the next they were on the floor dodging bullets. No. That's not how it had gone. The grenade hit first. The Colonel had been lead, talking to Ben as usual while Julie, Joey, Manny, and Amy hung out behind. Her second in command had suddenly stopped, tilting his head to the side.

"Do you hear that?" he asked.

The Colonel had looked around. She didn't hear anything, and told Ben he should probably get his ears checked. Her soldiers snickered, teasing their comrade. It was only a few yards forward that their laughs turned into screams. When the grenade hit they all took cover, yelling at each other from their positions.

Everything was blurry. There were too many sounds. Too many screams. There was pressure on the Colonel's chest. She could hear the bullets flying, hear the thud of the bodies as they fell, hear their screams of agony. They were gone in a matter of seconds. All of them. Except her.

"We died for you, Colonel," she heard Amy say.

The former soldier knelt on the floor, gripping her hair with her free hand, the other gripping the handle of the knife in her other hand tightly. Their voices. She couldn't get their voices out of her head. They called out to her. Reminded her of her failure to protect them.

"Maybe you could hear it this time, Colonel."

She slammed her hand against a nearby surface, her breaths coming in heavy pants. Why didn't she hear it? If only she would've heard it...maybe...

"Korra?"

Her head shook, jaw clenching. That voice wasn't there. It didn't belong to any of them.

"Korra, I need you to put the knife down," the voice persisted.

The knife. Her hand. She shook her head. No. This was the only weapon she had. This was the only way she could defend herself. They were coming. She knew they were.

"I should have heard something," Korra whispered to herself.

Bullets were flying past her. Another grenade. A second hit. She looks down, saw the lifeless eyes of her comrades, of her team, of her family. It's was too much.

She screamed as she kneeled, raising the blade of the knife to her throat. It would be over soon. If she could only...

Something wet slaps against her cheek. She thinks it's her tears but it's moving. Her brow furrows, eyes slowly opening to be met with the brown eyes of a familiar fluffy ball of white. It takes a moment, a moment of confusion and pain and sadness before she drops the knife, listening to it thud against her living room floor.

Asami is there, her eyes are filled with tears, hand covering her mouth and muffling sobs. Someone else comes inside. Mako. He must have been outside. The former soldier's mind cleared and she realized what happened. She came to get her things but there had been a large noise...

Her eyes begin to water before looking up at her friends. "I need help," Korra finally choked out.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Hey all, sorry for the very MASSIVE lag. Had school stuff to take care of. Well here's the latest chapter. Read and Review. And don't forget to thank BG-13!**_

* * *

The mansion was quiet. The usual clicking of the keyboard, nowhere to be heard. There was no sound of Naga's claws as they hit the elegant tile floor. It was as if it was empty, not that it didn't feel that way.

Asami managed a small, sad smile as she looked down at the brunette curled up next to her. She had just been discharged from another seventy-two hour hold. The engineer had barely slept since. She could still see her dearest friend holding the knife against her throat, hear both their screams. One filled with agony and pain, the other with fear of what might happen. It was still all too real.

The three days after that were a blur. Once they passed though the former soldier was back at the mansion. The heiress had kept Senna updated, the mother had been distraught at the news, but she was assured the younger woman would be taken care of. Mako had delayed his discharge to see his friend once more, though she might have been too sedated to notice. She had fallen asleep as soon as she arrived.

Asami could feel the tears streaming down her face, the too familiar knot in her throat. They had almost lost Korra. Again. She had almost lost her. In all her years she had never felt so helpless, so defeated. There was nothing she could do, nothing she could say to help her dearest friend.

And that hurt.

* * *

Tenzin had seen many broken people in his life. He had counseled people through depressions and anxieties and many other problems. But even with all that experience, seeing the former soldier curled in on herself in the chair across from him made his heart ache in sympathy.

The Sato heiress had been bringing Korra three times a week for the last two weeks but the sessions always began and ended the same way: in silence. Korra wouldn't talk and her face was blank of all feeling, unreadable and yet still undoubtedly sad. The ravenette had commented she was sleeping better, but hadn't really talked since her discharge.

He could remember a similar scene the first time the former Colonel had tried to take her life. Asami had walked into his office, crying, agitated, full of guilt for what had happened. She had broken down in tears. She hadn't wanted the younger woman to know, but given the circumstances... Tenzin needed to get some emotion out of her. Needed to clear the numbness, and this could have been his only chance.

"Did you know Asami came by when you were in the hospital after you tried killing yourself the first time?" the Airbender began, causing the brunette to blink slowly. "She blamed herself for not being there for you because you two had fought and she was mad at you." No response. "Forgiveness is a powerful thing, Korra. Not only to make the other person feel better, but to heal you."

The only response he gained was the slight furrowing of the woman's brow. He had her attention at least.

"You need to forgive her," Tenzin pressed gently. "Forgive her for not being your team, for being the wrong kind of person you need, for not being a soldier. Just enough to remind you of what's missing, but not enough to bring them back. That's not her fault. It is not her fault that they died and you lived. You need to forgive her."

Korra's hands clenched and unclenched in response. He could feel the emotion coming off of her in waves. So he had been right. She was angry at her best friend.

"If you love her, you'll forgive her. So that you can forgive your team for dying too soon, to forgive yourself for hating them for dying too soon." Tenzin reached out, gently placing a hand over hers. "Let it go, Korra…and forgive."

Korra's vision began to blur, her eyes closing to allow the tears to fall freely before her hands came up to her face, trying to control herself. All her anguish, her anger, her despair, the pain, it was all unleashed in the most heartbreaking sob Tenzin had ever heard.

* * *

Despite the recent hospitalization, things seemed to go back to normal. Asami had started to attend meeting at the company while Korra stayed at home with Naga. The Waterbender had started to cook again, usually making a few dishes before retiring back to her room and sleeping. She still needed the sleeping pills at night but was starting to manage a few naps throughout the day. The engineer made sure to call whenever she could to check in on her friend, but it was more for her peace of mind more than anything.

After a long day of work and some coaxing from the heiress, the pair ended up the park. The ravenette played catch with Naga on the side, chuckling as the ball of white came back with the stick in her mouth. Korra managed a small smile at her friend before returning to the sketchbook in her hand. It had been the heiress' suggestion she return to sketching and the younger woman had to admit it was very therapeutic. Of course, there was also the sessions with Tenzin. Those always left her really exhausted.

She was so concentrated on the drawing she didn't even notice when the engineer sat next to her, looking over her shoulder as she focused in on the details. Asami smiled at her friend before gently asking permission to take the notebook which Korra allowed.

"You miss them a lot, don't you?" the ravenette commented as she recognized the people in the drawing, Korra's team.

The shorter woman nodded, a knot forming in her throat. "I do."

Asami hummed in response, carefully handing the notebook back. "Let's go for some ice cream. There's a new place I've been wanting to try."

The former soldier nodded and stood, calling the ball of white over and securing a leash on her. They were just pulling into of the parking lot when the younger of the two broke the silence.

"I forgive you."

The heiress brow furrowed, sparing a glance at the brunette. "What?"

"I forgive you for not being my team, for not being what I needed," Korra continued as tears silently fell. "For saving me. I forgive you." She paused looking over at her long time friend as they parked. "Can you forgive me?"

"Oh, Korra." Asami wrapped her arms around her oldest friend's shoulder, hugging her tightly.

* * *

Ever since the Water Tribe native had begun talking in sessions, there had been vast progress made between client and therapist. Korra was not only able to talk more about her thoughts and feelings but was also able to use adequate coping skills to manage them. This is why the Airbender was surprised when his client came in seemingly uninterested in their session. He knew she was trying a new experimental exposure therapy treatment with Hiroshi Sato, and that seemed to exhaust her, but he just couldn't really get her to focus on anything.

"Is anything bothering you?" he finally asked.

The former soldier sighed, slowly nodding her head as her hands rubbed together. "I, uh, I kind of went to the park last night. By myself."

Tenzin hummed thoughtfully at this.

"All our friends were over at my- at Asami's home, and I looked around at all of them and I just needed a moment," she continued. "So I let Asami know where I was going and..."

Korra stopped, her brow furrowing in slight confusion. It seemed she was having a hard time collecting her thoughts. The therapist allowed her some time but when she didn't resume, he prompted her to.

"Please continue."

Korra took a deep breath. "When I got to the park, I sat on an old bench, and I just... That moment to myself, by myself was... I got what I wanted. I was... All alone. But I wasn't happy."

The Airbender hummed thoughtfully, leaning against his chair. "It seems like you felt lonely."

"I never used to feel this way. I mean I felt alone but..." She shook her head. "I was used to it."

"Perhaps this is a good thing."

The former soldier bit her lip. "Does this mean I can't be alone anymore?"

Tenzin chuckled in response. "You can. I think you just don't want to be."

Korra blinked at this, before a small smile appeared. The therapist returned the smile before handing her an envelope. The brunette frowned opening it up to reveal its contents, her eyes going wide. "Are these...?"

"They're your discharge papers," he revealed. "With restrictions. You're ready to go back at the base for now. Perhaps with a couple of more sessions you'll be ready to go back."

Korra lowered her gaze. "I...I don't think I'm ready."

The Airbender placed a hand over hers, giving it a squeeze. "Baby steps. Take it one step at a time, Korra."

* * *

The engineer was beginning to question her career choices. She was beginning to wonder if she was nuts for wanting to deal with all those leeches in monkey suits. But, she loved this company, and she loved inventing new things. Didn't make dealing with those suits any easier, but she couldn't imagine doing anything else.

She massaged her temples, skimming the latest deal revisions with frustration. It felt like the negotiations for the new prototypes had been going on for eternity, but with the war reaching its peak she could understand the necessity behind it all. She'd been at the office for almost two days straight, only going back to the mansion to shower and texting her favorite brunette to check on her.

Her phone started to ring, and Asami thought about ignoring it, and sparing herself from having to deal with the oncoming headache. But when she looked at the caller ID all thoughts of ignoring the call vanished.

"Korra?" There was silence on the other end, the only sound some shuffling. Something twisted in Asami's gut. "Korra, what's wrong?"

Another pause. "'Sami, I'm not feeling well." She took a shaky breath. "I don't... I don't want to be alone."

"I'm on my way."

There was no thinking about it, business long forgotten as she headed out of the building and got in her car, and continuing to talk to the other woman as she sped through the city and back to her home. Once back at the mansion she hurried up the stairs to her room, where she found Korra curled up on the floor next to the bed, still holding the phone to her ear, eyes shut tight even as Asami took a seat next to her.

"It's okay, Korra, I'm here," she soothed, bringing the shorter woman to her and kissing the top of her head.

After some coaxing, the engineer got the younger woman to take a sleeping pill, staying with her as she slowly drifted to sleep. After a moment she took out her phone again, calling her friend's therapist and informing him of the situation. Tenzin immediately asked that she bring Korra in the next day and informed her that her military activities would be suspended for the rest of the week.

Once all of that was taken care of she called her father, letting him know she wouldn't be going into the office for a few days. With a sigh she hung up the phone, laying next to the brunette, arm draped over her form. She would never feel alone again. She'd make sure of it.

* * *

The Colonel offered a salute to the monument of fallen soldiers before placing a bouquet of flowers under the plaque with her team's names and pictures. After having her uniform and rank returned to her she had decided to pay them a visit. The first since the accident. Korra blinked back the tears as she whispered an apology before telling them she forgave him. She managed a smile as she felt a soft breeze brushed by her, looking back when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"They'd be proud of how far you've come," the Chief said quietly.

The soldier nodded her head. "I hope so."

There was a moment of silence between the two before her father sighed, wrapping his arm around his daughter. Korra allowed this, pressing her face against his shoulder, appreciating the moment of affection. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No. You did what you had to as Chief."

"But I failed you as a father," Tonraq answered placing a hand against her cheek as he pulled away. "I should have been there for you."

"Dad, it's okay," she replied with a small smile. "I get it. You have the lives of thousands on your shoulders. You were there for me, I was just wasn't in a very good place."

The Chief managed a smile at this, giving her forehead a kiss before stepping away, nodding at the heiress as he left. Asami watched as the soldier sat on a bench, looking the most at peace since this roller-coaster began. She allowed a moment to pass before going over to her friend and sitting next to her in comfortable silence. After a moment the engineer reached over and clasped the Colonel's hand.

"You know, I've been thinking about us. About how all the ways loving you has changed my life." Korra looked over at her friend, studying her curiously. "You've always been by my side when I've needed a friend. You've made me laugh. When my mom died, you told me I'd be okay, and I am." Asami managed a smile as she looked at her long time friend. "But I understand if you need time to heal. I understand if I have to wait for you, and I will. I'll wait. And when you're ready for me, I'll be ready for you."

The heiress wasn't expecting an answer, knowing Korra wasn't ready quite yet and would need more time before she was ready to even think about a relationship like that again. But Asami wanted her to know that the option was still there, and that she'd be ready whenever Korra was.

* * *

Korra looked up from the paperwork in her lap to glance at her childhood friend who was doing laps back and forth in the pool. Asami had been trying to get her to take a break and join her but Korra really needed to review some of the military papers her superiors had given her.

Thanks to Tenzin's clearance, the brunette had been taking part of some of the latest meetings regarding Kuvira and had, with some trepidation, given some of her thoughts on what would be an appropriate course of action given that the tyrant was starting to run her endgame with her "big project" that the Republic City military was having a hard time pinpointing. The colonel was happy to have something to occupy her mind, and happy to help in any way that she was allowed. Baby steps, as Asami always said.

The Water Tribe native sighed, leaning back in the poolside chair as Asami swam by her once more, shooting a wink over her shoulder as she did. Things between her and the heiress were starting to tentatively head back into relationship territory, though both were more than aware it would have to be taken very slow and any bumps or hitches would have to be talked out. But they both wanted to try...and now that they were more aware of the issues at play...

Asami panted as she took a short break at one end of the pool, pulling herself up so that her arms rested on the edge. The water felt so nice, and swimming wasn't nearly as exhausting as sparring. In fact, the ravenette found it to be so much more relaxing and a great change of pace. She startled however, when she heard a splash and turned in time to see Korra swimming toward her. Green eyes watched as the other woman swam up to her and stopped, giving a soft smile.

Then with a quick peck on the lips she was off again toward the other side of the pool, and Asami smiled as she went. Another splash soon followed and the duo looked to see Naga swimming after Korra. They shared a laugh and Naga barked appreciatively.

Later after the two had showered and Naga had been dried off, Naga curled up in her doggy bed while Asami and Korra curled up next to each other in the bigger bed, content in this little moment they'd managed to snag for themselves.

* * *

Baatar inspected his surroundings, keeping his hood in place as he stepped into the forest. He heard a twig snap followed by something sharp pressing into his back. Slowly he raised his hands, waiting as the new arrival patted him down. Finally, someone behind him spoke.

"Who are you?"

"I have a meeting with a soldier here," the Nonbender answered when he didn't recognize the voice as one of his fiancé's soldiers. It had taken a lot of planning to get out of Kuvira's base and even more work to come up with a believable excuse to retire early from his work.

"Aren't you Baatar Beifong?" the same voice questioned. "Soon to marry the tyrant of the Earth Kingdom."

"Does it matter who I am? Or do you not want to hear what I have to say?" There was a moment of silence before the pressure at his back disappeared and he was able to turn around to face the two Republic City soldiers.

"My name is Bolin," the younger looking one began. "I'm the one that's been in contact with you. Thank you for meeting with me."

"Same goes to you, Bolin."

"You said you had important information to give us," the older of the two replied. "Well, what is it?"

"Nothing good, I'm afraid."


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for the MASSIVE lag. Here is the last chapter for Titanium. We MAY have a epilogue in the future but for now this is it. Send your thanks to BG-13 and enjoy! **_

* * *

Asami took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of her nose as the meeting dragged on. Mako and Bolin had met with Baatar, Kuvira's fiancé, to let them in on her plans. It wasn't surprising that all the military leaders were weary of the information provided given his affiliation but so far everything was proving to be true. The heiress still wondered what would make him betray the Great Uniter. He'd stuck by her side since before the war even began. However, there had been rumors that innocent civilians were forced onto battlefields due to their depleting numbers. Maybe he actually had a conscience.

She blinked, returning attention to the goings on once more as Korra's name was mentioned. The Bender had been doing well the last couple of weeks and the engineer knew she was also sleeping a lot better. Their relationship seemed to be picking up where it left off and they enjoyed their time together. Korra was stressed from what was going on but that was understandable. None of them wanted more people to die.

"You have to send me in," the military woman said.

"You're not ready," Asami answered before anyone could.

The military men and women shared looks and the engineer knew she might have crossed the line. She was only supposed to be observing. "If what Baatar said is true, Colonel Jordan will be needed in the battlefield," the Firelord stated after a moment.

"Sadly, I agree," Iroh added. "She is our trump card."

"Tenzin has given me the green light to resume all my military duties. Including deployment."

"Korra, he also said to know your limits," the heiress reminded her taking hand. "You can get hurt." She turned to look at her father. "She shouldn't have to go."

"Asami, your job is to provide updates on the Sato Suit and any other weaponry being used," Korra replied pulling her hand away from her girlfriend's. "Not to interfere with military strategy."

"The Colonel is right, Asami," Mako agreed, sending the ravenette an empathetic glance.

The heiress stood, slamming her hand on the table. "She can die!"

"We can all die!" Iroh snapped. "Today, tomorrow, a week from now. It's war."

Asami took a deep breath. "Fine, but if she goes, so do I."

It was Korra who stood next, her blue eyes ablaze. "This isn't a negotiation." Her girlfriend opened her mouth to protest when she was cut off. "I'm not discussing this with you, Asami," the Colonel added lowly so only the engineer could hear before turning her attention to the attendees. "Unless her expertise is still needed, she should be excused from this military meeting."

Asami didn't even wait for an answer, grabbing her suitcase and slamming the door on the way out.

* * *

The soldier took a deep breath as she finished packing her bag. Asami hadn't spoken to her since the meeting last week, often locking the door to her room and the garage depending on which one she occupied. Korra had expected her to be upset but not to this degree. Though, given that she would be deployed in three hours could definitely have something to do with it. Her father had informed the engineer of his decision and they were more than surprised when the heirless walked away shortly after.

Mako waited for her in the living room having been tasked with making sure the Sato ravenette didn't permanently injure the Colonel. He offered the Bender a small smile before taking her bag and loading it into the car as she tried once more to speak to her girlfriend. She knocked on the metal door only to receive nothing in response.

"Asami," the soldier tried. "I know you're upset but... I'm going into Earth Kingdom territory tomorrow and I just... I want to see you before I go."

Silence.

"I won't be able to talk to you on the phone but I'll write," Korra continued. She leaned against the metal door. "Asami...I don't know when I'm coming back." Or if I'll come back, the darker woman mentally added.

"Korra," the Firebender called. "It's time."

The Colonel sighed and nodded. "I love you, 'Sami."

Inside the garage Asami leaned against the metal door, listening as the car drove away. It hadn't been easy avoiding her girlfriend but she'd needed to perfect and finish her suit, adding the final touches and making sure it was battle ready. Kevin made a small noise as she walked towards it, hand hovering over the soldier's old and now improved arc reactor before stepping inside.

"Madam, are you sure about this?" JARVIS asked.

"If Korra is going to war, so am I," the engineer replied. "Now show me the coordinates for the fort."

* * *

Korra grunted as she dropped to the ground, managing to dodge the metal spikes thrown at her. She had to admit that returning to the battlefield had been easier than she expected it to be. Her surviving platoon members from the last time she was in the field welcomed her, something she knew she didn't deserve. A few hours after her arrival at the fort was when the battle began. The Colonel couldn't tell how long they had been fighting but she could feel her muscles begin to protest as she stood, punching flames towards the enemy, moving on when she heard them grunt in pain as they were set ablaze.

The soldier cursed under her breath as she stepped on what she was sure was a mine before wrapping herself in an earth ball only to be flung in the air. She groaned as she sat up, everything was spinning as she attempted to stand only to realize she was surrounded by several enemy mecha tanks. Korra cursed under her breath, closing her eyes and attempting to concentrate. Without warning something landed next to her and she could hear the explosions as whatever it was blew the machines back.

"It was about time," the Bender began before looking up to realize that the Sato suit was not like the others. This one was painted in red and black, with an all too familiar arc reactor glowing in the center where the Future Industries logo sat. The face opened and Korra clenched her jaw. Of all the stupid - "I can't believe you-"

"If you thought I was going to let you fight alone, you must be out of your mind," the heiress answered, stretching out her arm to fire a pulse at the incoming soldiers.

"I must have the most stubborn woman in the planet as a girlfriend," Korra replied as she stood.

"No, I think that's my burden to bear."

The Colonel couldn't help but smirk as she used her Airbending to knock away the weapons of a nearby group. "Does this mean-"

"I'm still mad at you," Asami replied, cutting her off as she raised an enemy tank and swung it around before throwing it towards another tank.

But Korra couldn't help but smile. "Will you marry me?"

The heiress blinked, losing her focus and causing her to be knocked to the side. The shield on her face came back down and she could see red on the screen before she knocked away the robot.

"What?"

"Marry me!" the Bender replied as she blocked a punch before taking a hit to the side.

"I don't think now's the the best time."

"Now may be the only time!"

Asami decided that she was in love with a lunatic. "Yes," the heiress finally replied as she kicked a soldier away. "Fine. Yes. I'll marry you."

Korra laughed as she slammed two soldiers against each other, knocking them out cold. She spotted her Firebending friend fighting a group of robotic suits as she tackled one herself.

"Rhodey!" she called.

"A little busy at the moment," Mako answered as he used his Lightningbending to short circuit the bots.

"I'm getting married!"

The Firebender couldn't help but laugh in disbelief as he pushed his platoon further into battle. "Well it was about damn time," was all he said in response.

* * *

It was only a few hours after the ceasefire that the Colonel and heiress were awakened by gunfire and explosions. Korra immediately jolted up, taking a protective stance over the older woman as she did. The ravenette could feel the tension coming off the Bender as she looked around before barking orders to her platoon. She turned to tell her girlfriend something but was cut off when ruby lips crashed into hers, giving a hurried kiss. When the engineer turned to leave the darker woman grabbed her wrist, shaking her head.

"No," she said firmly. "You're not going out there."

"Then neither are you."

Korra clenched her jaw. "Asami. I can't...I can't lose you."

The heiress wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. "I can't lose you either. So we're both going out there."

She let out an irritated sigh in response before she nodded her head and watched as the suit wrapped itself around its creator. It was only minutes later that they joined the fight, trying to win the upper hand. The Colonel elbowed an enemy soldier in the head, pulling her arm back only for something to grab her and throw her across the battlefield.

Korra groaned as she sat up, eyes widening when she saw what she could only describe as a monster robot. It was twice the size of Asami's, covered almost completely in platinum steel... Like the one that had destroyed Asami's warehouse all those months ago. She looked up to see the Great Uniter behind the glass window, a demonic smirk on her face.

"Surprised to see me, Colonel?"

"I was wondering when you'd stop hiding behind your soldiers," the soldier shot back.

The Metalbender chuckled in response. "You're going to wish you stayed home."

Korra's eyes narrowed before closing, opening to reveal pure white and throwing a flaming kick at the machine. It took a swing at her but she managed to roll away, standing up and pulling the earth beneath with her. The heiress's arm jolted back as she fired a blast at a wave of soldiers before her scanner got a reading of something big to the left. Quickly she scanned the area before going towards it, shooting two blasts as the younger woman was swung into her.

"Korra!"

"I'm fine!" the soldier answered, getting on her feet. "You got my back?"

"Always."

The pair took off towards the Earth Kingdom dictator, throwing different attacks toward the machine. They tried different maneuvers and for a moment it seemed to work but then the Colonel was knocked against a boulder, hard. Korra felt her vision blur as she got on her hands and knees, the power that had encompassed her leaving. Meanwhile, the Sato heiress circled around the robot, looking a weak spot before deciding the large cannon arm aiming at her girlfriend should be the first thing to go.

She threw several blasts at the back shoulder, watching as the inner mechanics became exposed before Kuvira grabbed the smaller suit by the leg and tossed her against the boulders as well. The Colonel moved towards the engineer but was cut off by a cannon blast. She grit her teeth, getting behind the colossal armor to see the dent Asami had managed to make. With a deep breath she used her Metalbending to pull the arm further from its socket, leaving it limp.

The Great Uniter growled in response, ejecting to fight the darker woman with the scepter. The thing was emitting a powerful, foul, vile, red aura, almost cloaking the raven haired tyrant. Korra grabbed her head, crumbling to her knees as the older woman approached her. This feeling... She remembered this... Meanwhile, Asami managed to eject herself from her beat up suit as well, running towards the Earthbender who knocked her aside with an earth pillar.

The Earthbender raised the staff. "Now, Colonel, I believe it's time to reunite you with your team."

Kuvira cursed as a shot was fired, knocking the object away towards the edge of the cliff. Both Benders looked back to see Asami, pistol in hand, as she headed toward the edge. The pair fought, punching each other for control until the Earthbender used the power of the demonic spirit against the younger woman, causing her to let go. She chuckled as she stepped back only to lose her step, and drop the weapon. Korra went toward it but Kuvira used her Earthbending to cause her to slip and end up on the edge with her.

The Colonel reached out towards the scepter, trying to ignore the throbbing headache she could feel building the closer she got to it. Her hand wrapped around it, pulling herself up before she felt a sharp pain in her back where Kuvira had pierced her with a metal knife, digging it in as far as it could go. The soldier threw her hand back, Bending flames.

Kuvira's green eyes widened as the flames licked at her skin and she instinctively grasped at the wounds...letting go and falling...down down down to her death.

Korra fell back as well but was caught by the heiress. She added pressure to her wound as she desperately looked around for help.

"Asami...the scepter...it needs...put away..."

"Shh," the heiress soothed. "Helps on the way. Just hang on."

The soldier could only nod, feeling herself drift off.

* * *

Asami combed gently through Korra's hair as the younger woman slept. The soldier was pale despite the blood transfusion and there was a tube down her throat connected to the ventilator that was helping her breathe. It had seemed like an eternity before help arrived and the Bender was transported to the medical tent far enough away from the battlefield. A truck transporting the injured was to leave shortly but the Colonel had refused to go, saying there were other soldiers that needed it more than her. The doctors decided on waiting until she lost consciousness before ordering her transfer via another truck.

That had been a few days ago.

Blood loss, along with the amount of energy used from the Spirit inside her, had left the Southern Tribe woman in a coma. The military hospital had done what it could but now all anyone could do was wait. Asami had her fair share of stitches but refused to leave her girlfriend's side. She'd finally managed to dose off when the machines started to beep and the heiress could feel her blood run cold.

"Korra?," she tried, shaking her shoulder. "Kor...Korra!" The engineer quickly went outside, spotting Mako and the brunette's doctor. "I need help!" She went back inside shaking her friend more. "Korra, look at me, open your eyes."

The doctor came in, looking over the military woman's chart. "Ma'am, Colonel Jordan signed a DNR," he revealed. "It means Do Not Resuscitate."

The heiress shook her head. No. This couldn't be happening! Suddenly the younger woman flat lined and she desperately looked over at the man. "What are you waiting for? Do something!"

The Firebender placed a unsure hand on his friend's shoulder. "Asami...she signed a DNR."

"I don't care! Look at her!" the engineer snapped, shrugging his hand off as she started doing CPR.

The Lieutenant Colonel looked over at their friend before grabbing the plastic board. "Screw the DNR. Get back," he ordered as he placed the board under the darker woman.

The doctor stepped forward. "Sir-" He was cut off as Asami's fist connected with his face. She shook the appendage as the doctor fell to the ground, knowing she'd fractured something but couldn't bring herself to care.

Mako quickly used his Lightningbending twice before the monitor started to beep again. Blue eyes opened slowly, groggy and disoriented. "Colonel, can you hear me?"

The heiress quickly went over to the soldier, practically shoving the Firebender aside. "Korra? Hey, it's me," Asami began as she grabbed her hand. "I'm right here."

A group of nurses came inside quickly, helping the doctor get up as he touched his bloody lip. "Get her out of here!" he snapped. "Both of them!"

Gently Mako pulled the heiress away as the nurses checked the younger woman's vitals. She'd have to get ahold of the Southern Chief soon. Something told her the staff wouldn't let her back in there without him.

* * *

When Tonraq arrived, he was more than upset to find out his daughter had nearly died again. He was even more furious when he learned about the DNR order and the lack of action by the doctor. The Chief knew he was bound by the wishes of the patient but…this was his little girl. He couldn't lose her again. So after he was through snapping at the doctor he went to visit the Colonel, finding her asleep with a tube still helping her breathe, though based on what he was told, she was in much better shape than before.

He walked into the waiting room to see the heiress pacing back and forth, a cast on her right arm, presumingly from the hit she had given the doctor. Tonraq smiled and shook his head before going over to his daughter's friends. The engineer immediately asked him if she could see the younger woman and he agreed as long as she kept her distance from the doctor, who had already threatened to press charges if she didn't. With a nod she sped through the hallway to the brunette's room just as she slowly and groggily opened her eyes.

"Hi," the emerald eyed woman greeted.

Korra lethargically reached a hand towards the tube in her mouth and Asami nodded her head, calling a nurse inside. Gently the large tube was withdrawn before a mask was put over her face instead. The military woman managed a smile at her fiancé before furrowing her brow when it was not returned.

"You signed a DNR order," Asami stated quietly. "Why?"

Her throat cracked when she tried to speak, clearing it before attempting once more. "I…I signed it eight months ago…"

The heiress blinked in response. "Why didn't you revoke it?"

"...I forgot"

"You forgot that you gave permission for them to let you die?"

The military nodded her head slightly. "I... I hadn't thought about it...until now," she admitted.

Asami sighed before leaning down to kiss her hair. "I love you. So much."

"I…love you too," Korra answered, squeezing the engineer's hand.

"How are you feeling, Korra?" her father asked as he walked inside, the Firebender trailing behind him.

"…Better." Though her drooping eye lids said otherwise.

"You should rest, you'll have plenty of time to talk later."

"Have you heard the good news, Chief?" Mako began with a smirk. "The Colonel is getting married."

Tonraq blinked before looking from his daughter to the heiress. The military woman chuckled slightly before groaning in pain. Asami sighed and scolded her fiancé, telling her to rest and watching as blue eyes slowly closed. The Chief smiled and shook his head, thinking about his wife as the engineer gave his daughter's cheek a kiss. Senna was going to be ecstatic.

The Colonel offered a salute from her wheelchair to her father as he pinned a Purple Heart and a medal on her military suit. Soon after she had been hospitalized Baatar had surrendered and Su Beifong had temporarily stepped in to help bring peace and stability to the Earth Kingdom. Republic City and the other Nations had taken their first unobstructed breath in what seemed months. Restoration efforts were on their way already but the brunette wouldn't take part of it anytime soon.

* * *

Much to her annoyance and everyone else's relief, the Colonel would have to have plenty of bed rest before returning to her military duties. Aang had explained that the blade Kuvira had used had traces of Vaatu, the Spirit of chaos, which would delay the healing process. The scepter had been locked away by the Airbender in a sacred land immune to the demonic Spirit's influence.

After the ceremony, both families as well as the Firebender and his younger brother got together at the Sato mansion to celebrate the engagement. Korra sighed as she leaned back against the sofa, watching as the ravenette went to get her a bottle of water. She appreciated the older woman'a attentive nature, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't annoyed at not being allowed to do anything.

"How are you feeling, Korra?" Hiroshi asked as the darker woman sat up against the mountain of pillows.

"I'm fine," she almost growled, shooting a glare at the heiress direction. "I'm not an invalid."

The older engineer chuckled and shook his head. "You gave us all quite a scare. I don't blame Asami for being so careful about your health. Last I heard you weren't out of the woods yet."

"I'm fine," the military woman repeated. "The wound is just taking a little longer to heal, that's all.

He hummed in response before stepping closer. "She's going to be your responsibility now. You have to take care of her."

Korra managed a small smile at her future father-in-law. "She can take care of herself. But I'll be there for her. Always."

Hiroshi returned the smile, looking over to his daughter as she approached. "Are you cold? Do you need a blanket?" the heiress asked.

"I'm fine!" the shorter woman answered, not trying to hide her annoyance.

"I think the Colonel is looking better," Hiroshi agreed.

"See! Your dad is the only one making sense around here."

"Korra," her mother scolded gently. "Let Asami take care of you since you won't let me do it."

The younger woman grumbled causing everyone to laugh. The heiress kissed the soldier's cheek before whispering something in her ear that caused her to blush. Spirits, now she couldn't wait for them all to leave.

* * *

The Colonel had returned to her duties about a month ago which basically entailed getting services for the injured veterans. Her fiancé had come up with the idea of building robotic prosthetics for the soldiers that lost limbs in the war. There were a fair number that qualified for this and the Bender made sure every single soldier was given the option. Other than that, she had started getting everything in order for after her marriage and honeymoon, as she still had some unfinished business in the Earth Kingdom.

"You want me to talk you out of your wedding, or what?" the Lieutenant Colonel asked with a smirk.

"No," the brunette answered with a roll of her eyes. "Wedding will be in two weeks." A wedding. Her wedding.

"Then what did you want to talk to me about?"

The military woman bit her lip, turning to look at her friend. He had been there for her, through a lot of dumb decisions and his loyalty was only rivaled by that of her soon to be wife. Despite how things ended up between them he had been nothing but supportive.

"You've always been there, Rhodey," she began. "For almost as long as I can remember. I know we have a lot of history together and that sometimes we fight and whatnot but I...I just thought it makes us brother and sister or something." She paused giving him a small smile. "I wanted to ask you if you'd be my best man."

"I'd be honored," the Firebender answered. "It's an honor."

"Thank you."

He smiled as they continued walking before looking over at the shorter woman. "You need a bachelor party?"

Korra scoffed. "No."

"Even better."

She shoved him playfully and he chuckled as they left the military base. Despite everything, Mako was happy for the heiress and the Colonel. And if you asked him, it was about damn time.

Korra laughed as Asami whispered something in her ear. The pair danced slowly to the music, lost in their own little world. The ceremony had been emotional, not only for the pair but for their friends and family. The military woman had shed a few tears when she saw the ravenette walk down the aisle. Tonraq couldn't help but smile at his daughter being married to her best friend. Senna hadn't been able to stop crying but her tears had been those of happiness at finally seeing the younger woman settled down. Asami had shed her own tears when she realized her wedding ring was that of her mother's, given to her wife by Hiroshi.

The reception afterwards had been filled with nothing but happiness. Korra held the portrait of her old team in hand as the pair took pictures, wanting to include them. They would always have a special place in her heart. Naga had been running around with Tenzin's children, barking happily while trying to take off her flower collar. Mako had danced with the soldier, teasing her about how much shorter she looked next to the heiress. She had responded by stepping on his toe purposefully, earning a scowl from the Firebender.

Hiroshi smiled as he watched his daughter dance, not missing the look of pure happiness on her face. The Southern Chief and he had talked to the two women about having a child, chuckling when the soldier rubbed her neck sheepishly. Though expanding their family was in their plan, they would rather spend time together for the time being. Senna had sighed in defeat but not without insisting that they shouldn't wait too long.

With some effort the pair managed to escape to the balcony, finally having a moment to themselves. They were happy to have their family and friends with them but it had gotten just the slightest bit overwhelming. Both women couldn't wait until midnight to leave for their honeymoon in the Fire Nation. Korra offered a smile at her wife before taking out papers from her military suit and handing them to the heiress.

"What's this?" the emerald eyed woman asked.

"Open them."

Asami raised a brow but did as she was told, her eyes widening slightly before looking over to her wife. The military woman offered a crooked smile in response. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Is this…is this really going to happen?"

"Mhmm. They are my retirement papers set for after this last tour," Korra revealed. "It's kind of why my dad wants us to have a kid. He wants someone to take over sooner than later."

"You love the military."

"I love you more," the brunette answered. "I want to be with you more. I thought you'd be happy."

"I am," the engineer quickly replied. "But…is this what you really want?" She wanted this, she wanted Korra out of danger, obviously. But she would never make Korra quit because she knew how much it meant to her.

The Colonel smiled and kissed her wife. "Yes. I love you, 'Sami. More than anything in the world."

Asami gave her kiss in response. "I love you too. Always."

"Always," Korra agreed.


End file.
